Pokemon Genesis
by Jedd Shual-Iyiste
Summary: Jedd, Garon, and Arak are the first to try out the new Pokemon Game. But the game quickly becomes a reality as the 3 are brought into the Pokemon Universe. At long last, the trio are about to set out and are introduced to the menaces of the Region.
1. Jedd: Pokemon Genesis

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

Pokemon Genesis.  
By Jedd Shual-Iyiste.

Jedd sat on the bench, finishing off the last of his hot cocoa. Winter had come and he really didn't want to be outside, but he had agreed to wait, and wait he would. Albeit unwillingly. And grudgingly. And cold. And unwantingly. And frigidly. And angrily if Garon and Arak didn't show up soon...And chilly. DAMN, was it chilly!

Shivering, he breathed down the collar of his large winter jacket, which covered a jean jacket vest, which covered an orange sweater, which was worn over a long sleeved white shirt with the words, "Most guys get the girls phone numbers. I get the restraining orders."

Cold was definitely evil. One of the most evil things in the world.

Shoving his hands in his pockets, his fingers brushed the bright orange GameBoy in his pocket. He had been told to bring it, and if what Garon had said was true, then it'd definitely be worth bringing.

Lightning flashed overhead, followed by a loud rumble of thunder. Raising his gaze up to the dark clouds, he glared at them for daring to bring a chilling light rain down on the area even though he was under an overhang, and had an umbrella.

"HEY JEDD!" a female voice yelled out.

Turning, Jedd saw a girl with shoulder length purple hair running towards him. Waving, he turned to face Arak as she came to a stop in front of him, gasping for breath, "Thought I wouldn't make it."

Jedd gave a chuckle, "Bah. Garon hasn't even shown up yet, so you certainly can't be held late."

Arak smiled and sat by the taller boy, "And you're early as always. I don't get how you can do it."

Jedd grinned and pulled back multiple sleeves to reveal a digital watch on his wrist, "I keep it ten minutes fast and go by that time."

Arak rolled her eyes, "And why is it on your right hand? It goes on your other hand."

Jedd merely stuck his tongue out at her as a third person ran towards the two. The two sat there and watched Garon jog under the overhang and come to a stop next to them, "Hey Arak, hey Dolt."

Arak nodded and Jedd flipped him off. Jerking his arm, he brought it between his side and Arak's attempt to elbow him, while using his other hand to block Garon's light punch at him. Then, before the two could continue their double team, he half rolled, half stood as he moved away from them.

Chuckling, he looked to Garon, "So, what's the big secret? Dragging us out in the stinking frigid weather?"

Garon and Arak exchanged a glance and shook their heads. Garon said, "Jedd, it's only 70 degrees!"

"Yes. Like I said, stinking frigid weather! Call me when it's 120!"

Arak rolled her eyes, "You'll still be wearing the damn jacket."

Jedd grinned, "Your point? Now," he looked to Garon, "Why'd you have us come out here?"

Garon gave Jedd a look, "I told you over the phone, Dolt!"

Jedd shrugged, "You were talking, so I wasn't listening."

"You knew to come here!" Arak countered.

Jedd smirked and knelt on one knee in front of Arak, "Truth is, I used my vast spy network to learn that you'd be coming here. I only came to confess my undying secret love for-" at that point, Arak calmly planted the sole of her foot in Jedd's face.

Jedd fell backwards as Arak rubbed her foot, "Damn it, I think I broke my foot on his damned hard head!"

Jedd, who was laughing, and being stared at by all the people that were passing by, said between his laughs, "Serves you... right?"

Garon now stood over him, his foot raised, "You hurt my girl's foot? You must pay!"

Jedd reached into his pocket and pulled out 70 cents in loose change, "This payment enough?"

Garon laughed, "NO!" But he put his foot down... on the ground... and helped pull Jedd back up.

Chuckling, the three sat down on the bench as the sky flashed with lightning. As he sat down, Garon pulled out three small red and blue boxes. Jedd practically drooled as he stared at the box he was given.

The box was of the new Pokemon game: Pokemon Genesis. With the title written in golden letters across the top, it had written just below it in silver letter: Discover the reality of the Genesis Lake. On the red half of the box a Charizard glared in anger at the pokemon on the blue half, a Gyarados.

Flipping the box over, he quickly read the words and summary:

"The region of Waynaru has finally been authorized to hold its own Pokemon League Championship. Choose TWO, not just one, but TWO different starting pokemon from fifty selectable pokemon and your starting town will be based on the types you choose! Discover if the rumor that the Genesis Lake holds the secret of life in it is true, or simply another rumor. Fight much more challenging Gym Battles. Join in cooperative play, for the first time, with other Pokemon Trainers. Fight for the good of the land, or for the good of yourself. There is no one way in this all new Pokemon Game: Pokemon Genesis!"

Jedd realized he was drooling. Glancing over at Garon and Arak, he saw Arak still reading the back. Garon, having most likely all ready read the back when he got the games, was all ready opening his and looking at the game itself.

He and his friends had been waiting for about two months now since Garon had one the Pokemon Contest that let him get these three games for free, before they even hit the shelves. He had been rereading every article he could about the game. Two starting pokemon, including his own precious Growlithe, and even a Ponyta! AND the game itself came with a built in, new technology wireless adaptor. Up to five people could play on the same adventure, and it had a ten mile radius. It was unbelievable.

Opening the box, he pulled out the game and the instruction booklet. Arak opened her just after him and the three looked at each other. Immediately, they each pulled out a GameBoy Double XX.

Slipping the Pokemon Genesis cartridge into the XX, Jedd flicked the power switch on. Immediately the GameBoy Double XX logo appeared, followed by Copyright info. Then the battle scene struck.

Charizard flew across the sky, the ground disappearing beneath him as he flew across the ocean. Then a Gyarados lunged out of the water, trying to bite at the flying Pokemon. Dodging, Charizard flew to the side, a hyper beam all ready charging in his mouth.

Seeing this, the Gyarados also began charging his own hyper beam. Letting the two attacks loose at the same time, the hyper beams collided in a show of lights and smoke, from which the words, Pokemon Genesis, appeared. Gyarados and Charizard appeared on either side of the words and the command, Press Start, began flashing.

Hitting the start button, the screen faded dark, then lit up. A list of pokemon slid into view and Jedd felt his jaw drop at the selection. Glancing at the others, he saw them look at each other, then back at him.

Arak shook her head, "No... damn... way."

Garon grinned, "All the old starter Pokemon, save for Pikachu, and they've got a Pichu there as replacement!"

Arak spoke up again, "Eevee, Aron, Magikarp, Abra..."

Jedd jumped and shouted, "GROWLITHE AND PONYTA!"

Garon laughed, "One guess on his starting team!"

Arak smiled, shaking her head again, "He'd be a fire trainer, no contest."

Jedd laughed maniacally as he stared at the two names that were lit, with the question, "Is this correct? YES/NO" Hitting the yes option, Jedd watched the screen grow dark, then another question popped up, "Are you going in alone, or with other Trainers? ALONE/COMPANY" Hitting COMPANY, the screen went dark and then popped up again, this time saying it was waiting for connection to be made.

Jedd glanced at the others, who were still looking through all the pokemon, and groaned in agony, "If you two don't hurry, I'm going to start this thing without you!"

Garon glared at him, "Screw you! I got one pokemon, I just need another. And there's no starting without ME! I GOT the games!"

Arak chuckled, "And one guess, the Pokemon you got is a Charmander"

Garon grinned and nodded at Arak, "Hell yeah!"

Arak looked back at the screen, "Well, I got a Pichu, and I'm thinking of Eevee."

Garon's gaze snapped back at the screen, "Eevee! He'll become my Umbreon!"

Jedd rolled his eyes as he tapped his foot, "Hurrrry!"

Arak stuck her tongue out, and hit a button, "There, Pichu and Eevee."

Garon and Arak looked at their screens, hit a couple buttons, then Jedd's GBXX beeped. Looking down, he saw the words, "Enter Name?"

Scrolling through the letters, he typed in his name, and the was asked, "Do you want to play with Garon and Arak?"

Hitting yes, again, he watched the others hit a button, then the screen, went dark... then the shit hit the fan. Almost literally.

A scream made Jedd look up and what he saw made the blood run cold. There was a van heading right at them, tires now screeching as the driver tried to get the vehicle to stop.

The three quickly got up and began running out the path of the van. With a sickening crunching sound of metal on metal, the van slammed into the spot where the three were just sitting. Lightning crashed overhead, threatening to let down rain as the three stared at the near death experience. The van came to a stop, and a guy with a bottle of alcohol stepped out.

The three stared at him, unable to believe the sight, when the second pile of shit hit the fan.

A drop of water hit Jedd square on the nose, causing him to look up in time to see the flash of light hit the three of them as the lightning hit the ground. Then there was nothing else.


	2. Garon: In the Fire and Ice

Pokemon Genesis  
By Jedd Shual-Iyiste

Chapter 2

Garon didn't want to open his eyes. He was lying on his back on what FELT like grass. Problem was, he lived in the desert, and grass was hard to find. That and he didn't remember going to bed outside. What he did remember was what made him not want to open his eyes.

A drunk driver. A God Damned to Hell drunk driver had almost hit him. He, Arak, and Jedd had been able to get out of the way before they were crushed, then he heard Jedd yell. Then there was a bright light.

Then he was lying on his back on grass. He let one eye open a slit and was met with the sight of sunlight filtering down through a large tree. He groaned and closed his eyes again.

"CHAR!" came a sound right by his head. Eyes snapping open, despite a pain as his eyes adjusted to the light. Where there was once a tree was now a large, large lizard like thing looking down at him. "DER! Charmander!" the thing called out, seeing him awake.

Garon sat up quick, staring at the impossible form in front of him, "Y... you... you're a... a... "

"A charmander," a female voice said behind him.

"Arak?" Garon said automatically, unable to tear his eyes from the Charmander that stood there, happily watching him.

"Eric? Do I SOUND like an Eric?" the female voice demanded.

Swallowing, Garon, tore his gaze from the Pokemon to the female, and almost fell back again. Sitting there on a tree stump was a girl with light blue hair tied back in a pony tail, a dark blue t-shirt, blue jeans, and a white pair a shoes. A travel pack was lying on the ground next to her, and on her lap was...

"Eevee?" he said without thinking, his brain about to break. The Eevee, hearing its name, jumped off the girl's lap and bounded towards him.

"VEEEEE!" it cried as jumped straight at him. By reflex, he reached out and caught the leaping Pokemon even as the Charmander walked back in view.

The girl shook her head, smiling softly. "No," she said, "I don't sound like an Eevee either."

Garon looked back at her, "I, uh... Shit?" he took a breath, trying to get his bearings. "I'm Garon. You are?"

The girl sat there, a small smile on her face, "Jayla. And I'm going to tell you it's not a good idea to go to sleep with your Pokemon out of their Pokeballs. At least until you've trained them not to go to people they don't know. These two are just babies!"

Garon stared at her, then back down at the Eevee in his arms, then at the Charmander that was waddling over to Jayla, "My... Pokemon?"

Jayla's grin disappeared, her expression becoming stern, "You're Pokemon. They ARE yours, aren't they?"

Garon felt a rise of indignation rise up through his confusion as he understood what she was thinking, "I didn't STEAL them, if that's what you're thinking!" He glared at her as she stared back with her startling blue eyes. Then he saw something that caught his eyes, a line of what could only be Pokeballs, six of them, lining her belt. "You're... a Pokemon Trainer?"

The idea was absurd. There was no such thing as Pokemon Trainers. But then again, there weren't Pokemon, yet he had one in his arms. Damn, he needed to talk to Arak and Jedd about this... Arak? Jedd?

"Yes, I'm a Trainer, which is why I don't take kindly to Pokemon... thieves... What are you doing?" Jayla asked as Garon slowly looked around, his face going pale.

They were sitting on the top of a hill, a forest to the side of them and a plain with a used dirt road passing through it on their other side. The sky was a cloudless blue with the sun shining down on them, and no buildings to be seen...

Anywhere.

"Eevee, I don't think we're in Arizona anymore," he said to the Pokemon that was nuzzling him in the chest.

Jayla stared at him, her expression changing from threatening to downright confused, "Are you ok? You're not on anything, are you? Cause if you're a junkie-"

"I'm not a junkie, and I'm not a thief!" Garon snapped at her. "Just... just give me a moment, will you?"

Jayla gave an amused chuckle and sat there as Charmander came back to Garon. Putting Eevee down on his lap, he reached out and gently stroked Charmanders head. Where Eevee had a silky soft fur coat, Charmander had soft, warm skin. Very warm. Charmander walked up and curled up at his side, yawning.

Glancing at the Eevee, he saw the brown Pokemon had all ready fallen asleep. Pokemon. His Pokemon?

"Jayla? Where are we?" Garon asked slowly, a crazy thought all ready beginning to take place in his head. A Charmander and an Eevee, the team he was going to start with in the Pokemon Genesis game.

Jayla stared at him, "We're about a half day walk from Ontista."

"And this region is Waynaru?"

Now Jayla stared at him as if he were crazy, "Yyyyyeah. Why?"

Garon let out a slow sigh, "Just making sure I've got everything straight."

Jayla shook her head, "If you say so. Now the question is, what am I going to do with you?"

Garon's head snapped towards her, "Do with me? I all ready told you, I'm no thief! These Pokemon are mine!" The sentence felt so wonderful.

That small grin of hers came back as she leaned forwards on the stump, "Duh. Baby Pokemon may be trusting, but the fact that BOTH of them are sleeping on you says they trust you completely. And that tells me that you're the real Trainer. No, I'm talking about what to do about you. It's not safe to stay out here alone, after all."

Garon snorted, "I'm not alone! I've got Charmander and Eevee."

Jayla rolled her eyes, but kept smiling, "Kids. Their BABIES! Are you going to send them into battle if you run into an Onyx?"

Garon immediately shook his head, a mental picture of the two little Pokemon being crushed by the larger Onyx playing in his head, "Never!"

Jayla nodded, as if satisfied, "Exactly. Now, I can take you to Ontista, where you can really start taking care of those two, if you want."

"Yeah, that'd be great," Garon said.

Jayla smiled, "Good, now put those two in their Pokeballs and let's go." She stood up and bent over to grab her pack.

Garon looked down at the snoozing Pokemon on him, and sighed. What Pokeballs? It took him a full fifteen seconds before he saw the two little Pokeballs clipped to his belt. Pulling them free, he aimed each one at one of the Pokemon and said, "Return!" A beam of light hit Eevee and Charmander, then the two were gone as the light seemed to get sucked back into the Pokeballs.

Slipping the balls back on his belt, one on each hip, he stood up and looked around again. This really was the game, turned real. He didn't know any of the cities of the game. All he knew was the name of the Region.

"Well, come on you," Jayla said cheerfully, and began walking down towards the dirt road Garon had seen earlier. The two walked for a few minutes before the blue haired girl asked the dreaded question, "So, where are you from?"

But luckily, Garon had all ready thought up of a story in those few minutes, "From Arizona. I wanted to try out Waynaru's new Pokemon League so I got myself teleported with a couple of my friends. Arac and Jedd."

Jayla nodded, "People have been coming in from all over for this League. Can't say that I've heard of Arizona, but I haven't heard of a lot of places that these people have come from!" She saidthe last part with a laugh. "And again, why did you call me Eric? I may sound odd, but it's the first time I've been mistaken for a boy."

Garon shook his head, "Wrong spelling. It's A-R-A-K. She's my girl friend."

"Pretty?"

"Oh yeah."

Jayla chuckled, "And Jedd?"

"An idiot."

"Like you?" Jayla asked, a glint in her eye.

Garon snorted, "Now you're sounding like Jedd. That's exactly what he'd say."

Jayla laughed, "Then maybe I'd like to meet him. Now, where'd he go?"

Garon shrugged, "I think something went wrong with the teleportation. Arak and Jedd were with me. Then the next thing I know was Charmander and all that."

Jayla nodded slowly, "I'll call my sister and tell her to keep an eye out for them, if you want."

"That be great. Arak is about my height, with shoulder length purple hair. Hazel eyes. She should have a Pichu and an Eevee with her."

"An Eevee? Like yours?" Jayla asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. And Jedd's a bit taller. Always has a jacket on, blue hair in a pony tail like yours-"

"Now I've really got to meet him," Jayla cut in happily.

"Hmph. As I was saying, he's got blue eyes-"

"Now I've-" Jayla started again.

"Now you're REALLY starting to sound like him with all that interrupting!" Garon snapped. This set Jayla off laughing. When she got herself under control, Garon continued, "He'll have a Growlithe and a Ponyta with him."

"No Eevee?" Jayla asked.

Garon shook his head, "He's addicted to fire types."

Jayla sighed, "Pity."

"Oh, why's that?" Garon asked now.

Jayla grinned, "'Cause I'm an ice type trainer. But my sister is a fire type."

Garon laughed, "In the fire and ice!"

Jayla cast him a sidelong, confused look.

"Jedd's favorite song from this one singer. It's called Fire and Ice and he always yells it whenever a fire and ice situation comes up. Like that," he grinned at her.

Jayla gave an amused smile and shook her head. "In the fire and ice."

The two continued down the road when a rustling sound made Garon stop. Jayla stopped as well, watching him but saying nothing. Garon stared as a bush swayed softly, making the rustling sound he had heard. There was definitely something in it.

"So, you going to catch it?" Jayla asked softly.

Garon glanced at her, "I don't even know what it is. AND I don't have any Pokeballs!"

Jayla smiled and pulled out a small Ultraball, "Then borrow one of mine. I always buy too many."

Garon stared at the ball he was handed, "This... this is an Ultraball!"

"Yyyyyeah. They're one of the best. It's all I ever use, really."

Garon stared at her now, "But these cost a lot! AND you have to be a really good Pokemon Trainer in order to afford one!"

Jayla's small grin returned, "Thank you for the compliment, Garon. But if I were you, I'd worry a about the Pokemon in the bush. 'Cause he's a cutey."

Garon turned to see a little Aron standing in front of the bush, watching them carefully. "An ARON!" Immediately he reached for the Pokeball that held Charmander, then paused, "Damn it. They're not going to be strong enough for this, are they?"

Jayla merely shook her head, "But if you don't start, you'll never get them stronger. And with an Ultraball, you can probably catch an Aron this young at any time. Simply let your Eevee and Charmander go at this little guy for a bit, help get them some experience, then catch it. But only use one Pokemon!"

When she didn't explain why to use only one Pokemon, Garon glanced at her expectantly, but she merely smiled and motioned to the Aron again. Sighing, Garon pulled free the Pokeball holding Charmander and tossed it into the air, "Inferno, GO!"

Jayla smirked softly at the nickname as the now named Charmander appeared on the ground with a thunderous, "CHAR!"

Garon smirked as well. We'll show this girl that you're not a harmless baby! "Inferno, use your ember!"

Charmander stood there, happily watching Aron, then looked back at Garon, "Mander?"

Garon groaned, "Right. Right, you don't know that yet." Jayla was by now roaring in laughter behind him. Grumbling at himself, he pointed to Aron, "Inferno, scratch that Aron!"

"CHAR!" The little lizard ran at Aron and with a swipe, scratched at the slightly smaller Aron's large head.

The metal Pokemon, staggered to the side one step, looked back at the Charmander, and gave an angry, "RON!" Then it leapt at Inferno.

"Jump to the side, now!" Garon yelled to his Pokemon. Hearing his trainer, Inferno jumped off to the side in time effectively dodge the tackling Aron without giving it time to change the direction of his charge. "Scratch it now! While it's back it turned!"

With Aron in the middle of stopping himself from his tackle, Inferno had no problem with scratching at the back of the small Pokemon. Unfortunately, this seemed to piss Aron off some more. Turning with vengeance, it leapt again at the Charmander, this time hitting the fire type solidly in the stomach.

"Inferno!" Garon yelled as the Charmander gave a pained squeal and rolled backwards. He stared as the Charmander slowly got up, looking nervous. This was bad, Aron was all ready making for another tackle, and Inferno just wasn't effective, and really WAS a lot weaker than the Aron was.

Swallowing his pride, he pointed the Pokeball at Inferno and yelled, "Return!" Immediately, the ball released the red beam and pulled Inferno back into the safety of the Pokeball. Sighing in relief, he looked at the small orb, "You did just great for your first try, Inferno. Now let's just end this."

Gripping the Ultraball, he threw it at the Aron, who was looking for his opponent. The ball hit the side of Aron's head and opened. A stream of red light hit Aron and pulled the wild Pokemon inside. Falling to the ground, the Ultraball rolled as the Aron inside it struggled for freedom, then fell still with a 'DING!'

Jayla came up from behind him, "Well, you did all right for a new Trainer. Charmander... Inferno is still a young child, and given the fact that it was able to hit an Aron that was raised in the wild? I'd say you give the little guy time and he'll be giving me a run for my money someday." Jayla smiled at him as he reached down and picked up the Ultraball.

Smiling, he stood and looked at the ball containing his third Pokemon, "We'll give you a run for you money all right. But you're right about something else. We'll need to train first."

Jayla grinned and slapped him on his back, "There you go. Now, if you want my advice? Let that Eevee out and let him walk with us. He'll enjoy stretching his legs and it'll help build up some muscle. Also let Inferno out and comfort the little guy. He got pretty spooked there."

Garon looked at her. She certainly knew a lot about Pokemon. A LOT. He got the impression that she was more than just a good Trainer, that she might very well be one of the eight new Gym Leaders of Waynaru. Looking down at the Pokeballs, he realized that he had all ready fixed himself into this new life.

Gone was his life back in Arizona. He was a part of this world now, if only because these two little Pokemon he had chosen needed him. He'd raise them to be strong, and then to be the best. He was going to be challenge the Waynaru Region Pokemon League Championships!

And with his team half down all ready, he'd win!


	3. Arak: Pokemon and Twins

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

Also, thanks for all the reviews. And as for the names of the places? They are sort of made up. The names of the towns, and even the Region itself are all words or names of bands or SOMETHING mixed up. For example, the name Waynaru is actually Runaway. Consider figuring out the real spellings of the towns a game from here on out.

Pokemon Genesis  
By Jedd Shual-Iyiste

Chapter 3

The first thing Arak noticed was the sound of running water. She didn't know where it was coming from, only that where there was once screaming was now a peaceful sound of water, probably from a river... it might havebeen a stream.

She didn't know what was going on. One moment, she and Garon and Jedd were staring at a drunk ass driver that had nearly killed them, then the next there was a flash of light and Jedd was screaming. Something truly wasn't right. Opening her eyes, she blinked as she tried to focus on the impossible. A happy little yellow face stared down at her, "PII! PICHU!" the impossibility cried out happily.

And if Arak thought that things were strange enough, she got another surprise as brown head pushed aside the yellow one, "VEE! Eevvvvvvvee!"

The Pichu, that was what it had to be, pushed back against the Eevee in a pushing war right above her head. Was this a dream? What else could it be? Pokemon didn't exist. But... they were right here. Lifting her hands, she pressed them against each of the two Pokemon. Pichu rubbed his head eagerly into her hand while Eevee began licking her fingers, causing her to giggle softly, "That tickles, you know."

"Oh good. You're awake," said a voice to her side. Pushing Eevee out of the way, she stared at the girl dressed in red. Red long sleeve shirt, red shorts, green shoes, and short spiky red hair. Her eyes looked like they were red too. The girl was sitting on the ground with a brush in hand. Lying next to her, and obviously wanting to be brushed, was an-

"Jedd would freeze to see this," Arak muttered as she sat straight up, her eyes wide. Lying there was perhaps the largest animal she had ever seen. Orange fur with thick black stripes running through it, white patches of hair on each leg, white tail, and a white hair and mane... "Arcanine."

The girl smiled and began brushing the large Pokemon, "Arcanine. Flare as I call him. He's my big baby."

Arak stared in wonder at the incredible sight until she felt something jump on her shoulder. Pichu sat there happily watching her while Eevee cried for more attention. Looking down at the tiny in comparison Pokemon, she began scratching him... no her, behind the ears. The Eevee all but began purring, melting in her hand at that. Arak smile softly. These were the Pokemon she was going to start with just minutes ago in that Pokemon game.

The Pokemon Game...

Arak swallowed and looked around. To her right was the girl and the Arcanine, and beyond them were several trees then a paved road, then some hills. To her left was a stream, the water she had heard just earlier, and the trees grew thicker into a forest.

"Vee!" the Eevee called, crawling up into her lap. Looking back at the demanding creature, she saw the twin orbs on her belt. Those red and white orbs, there was only one thing they could be, and that meant this was real. This really was real.

And if there was any doubting it, she just had to look at the Pokemon around her, especially the Arcanine. There was no imagining THAT kind of Pokemon. She could see WHY Jedd was so infatuated with the Arcanines now. It was so... so... majestic! That was the only word that Arak could think of.

Arak looked back at the girl. Now that she really looking, she could see that the red haired Trainer was rather athletic looking. She didn't LOOK too muscular, but rather the muscles she had seemed to add to her looks. The girl glanced back at her, smiling softly, "I'm Reishanitt. People call me Shan for short."

"I'm... Arak," she said softly, pausing as Pichu jumped down from her shoulder and landed on Eevee, then ran off with Eevee in pursuit. "Where are we?"

Shan paused in the brushing, "Well, let's see. We're about three miles from Therese."

"Therese?"

Shan began brushing again, "Yeah. It's a nice place, if you like big crowds, lots of noise, and God only knows what else."

"You sound like you don't like the place," Arak said.

Shan frowned, but whether it was from the subject at hand, or at the fact that she found a particularly stubborn tangle in Flare's mane, Arak couldn't tell, "There's a lot of people that make it a bad place to live. Thieves and what not. I'm just leaving it myself. Heading off to Lentsi now."

"Lentsi?"

Shan paused again and looked at her, "You're not from around here, are you?"

Arak shook her head, "You could say that."

Shan smiled, "Ok, then let me see here," she stopped brushing and ran her hand through Flare's fur, feeling it, "Much better. Can't have my baby all tangled up like a Tangela, can I?" The Arcanine just gave a happy looking dog grin and licked her across the face, the whole face. Arak was once again amazed at the size of Pokemon.

"Would he mind if I pet him?" Arak asked.

Shan laughed as she wiped her face clean of slobber, "This lug? Oh no, he'd love you for it. He loves attention of all kinds."

Pushing her self up to her feet, Arak moved over to the fire Pokemon and stuck and her hand. Flare looked at her, then at her hand. Before Arak could react, the large Pokemon opened his mouth, gently bit down over her hand, and pulled her closer to him before letting her go. Getting the hint, Arak began scratching behind his large ears, just like she had with Eevee.

The large Pokemon closed his eyes and sighed happily, leaning into her scratching with a much more gentleness than she thought possible for a creature his size.

Shan smiled at the show, "Well, in answer to your question, Lentsi is my home town. It's basically a town where there's a lot of fire and water types. For some reason, the two types thrive there. Therese is packed full of electric types. In fact, that's where one of the Seventh Ranked Gyms of Waynaru is." Shan paused to reach into her travel pack that had been lying near her. Pulling out a box, she opened it and pulled out a sparkling, yellow badge had a Zapdos on it. "Just won this from there. Heading home to wait for my sister to get back from her Eighth Gym Battle."

Arak stared at her, her jaw hanging slightly open, "Gyms? For the Waynaru Pokemon League Championships?"

Shan broke out in a smile, "So you DO know something! Yes, the badges are for the League. You have to win a First Rank Gym battle before moving on to the Second Ranked. You need the Eighth to be allowed to contend for the Championship. Like I said, Jayla, my sister, has all eight. She and I are supposed to meet each other back home in about a week. I'm a bit early."

Shan smiled as the Arcanine was brutally attack by the fun demanding duo of Eevee and Pichu. The large Pokemon gave Eevee a small push with his nose, which sent her rolling backwards while Pichu began climbing up all over the Arcanine.

After a moment of watching the three play, Shan asked, "So, you out here all alone?"

Arak shook her head, "I'm... supposed to be with two of my friends, Garon and Jedd. All I know is that I woke up and here I was."

Shan nodded, "Sounds like a teleportation gone wrong. Planning on taking the League Challenge?"

Arak nodded as well, "Yeah. These are the two I was going to use to get going with. Garon had a Charmander and an Eevee too. Jedd was going for a Growlithe and a Ponyta."

Shan's eyes widened at the names of Growlithe and Ponyta. For a moment Arak thought she had said something wrong, then Shan began laughing, "Oh, that's rich. Flare here was one of my two starting Pokemon, and a Ponyta was the fourth to my team. Still have him!" She patted one of the Pokeballs that lined her belt lovingly. Only this wasn't a Pokeball, it was a GreatBall.

"You have a Ponyta?"

"Well, used to. Now he's a Rapidash," Shan said thoughtfully, her mind spacing for a moment. Arak didn't have to be a psychic to figure out that Shan was reliving the moment of Ponyta's evolution. Sighing, Shan took her gaze from the Greatball and brought it back to Arak, "Well. I guess there's no point in staying here. You want to come with me to Lentsi? It's as good of a place as any to get yourself started out properly, and perhaps we can find some news about your friends?"

Arak stared at her, "You mean it? You wouldn't mind me tagging along?"

Shan snorted, "Look, Arak. Those may be Pokemon you have, but they're still babies. REAL Trainers look out for one another and give helping hands when needed. You're out here, with two baby Pokemon, without a clue as to where anything is, with no supplies, andif you don't agree to come with me I'll have Flare drag you to Lentsi!"

Arak burst out laughing, though she had no doubt in her mind that Shan would make do on the 'threat', "Then I'd love to go."

Shan grinned and pulled out what looked like a laptop from her travel pack, "Then I'm going to call Jayla and let her know to keep her eyes out on your friends. You can tell her what they look like." Shan flipped open the top, which held a computer screen under it like a real laptops, and picked up a thin phone that was lying in the middle of the lower console area. Typing a few numbers, there was a sound of ringing as Shan pressedthe speaker button.

After about thirty seconds, the screen lit up and there was... Arak had to blink twice. Looking again, she saw it was a GIRL with blue hair in a ponytail and with blue eyes. For a moment, she had thought it was JEDD that had answered this strange phone.

"Heya Rei! How you doing? Get your badge? You were practically burning up when I got my eighth!" the girl said cheerfully.

Shan grinned, "No need to give me the cold shoulder, of course I got it!One more and I'll have caught up with you!"

"You'll never catch me, you fire hazard!"

"Cool it," Shan said with a grin, "I've got some news for you."

"Oh? Don't leave me cooking in suspense, tell me!"

As Arak let out a pained groaned at the puns, she knew she heard another, equally pained groan coming from Jayla's end of the phone. Oblivious to the pain that was being caused, Shan continued, "Well, I was chilling out when I came across a girl that was lost. Teleportation accident. She's got a couple of Pokemon with her and she's going to be heading with me to our place. She'll probably still be there by the time you get there."

Jayla stared at her sister, then turned to someone off the screen, then looked back, "I'm... somewhat in a same situation, minus taking him home. Your tag along have an Eevee and Pichu with her?"

Arak couldn't help herself, "Yes! I'm Arak! You know Garon? Or Jedd?"

"Arak!" Garon's voice came from across the phone, "You're all right!"

As Garon slid into view, Shan passed the laptop/phone to Arak. Arak felt her heart fly at seeing Garon there, "Yeah, I'm fine. What happened? Is Jedd with you?"

Garon shook his head, "No. I don't know where he is. Though knowing him, he's causing trouble somewhere. As for what happened, I don't know. I just woke up and I was here."

Arak nodded, "Same here. Where are you?"

Garon shook his head again, "You'd have to ask Jayla. I'm following her."

Arak sighed, "I'm going with Shan here to her home... And Jayla's home, I guess." She looked at Shan, who nodded.

Garon turned and said something to Jayla, who said something back. Turning back, Garon said, "Jayla said she'd take me to see you. Go on ahead with Shan and I'll be there in about a week."

Arak nodded, "Ok. I'll be there."

Garon grinned, then the blue haired girl slid back into view, "Arak? I'm going to need to talk to my sister for a bit. I know you two want to talk, but there's some things here we've got to talk about. You'll be together again with your boyfriend in about a week. I need to talk to Rei now."

Arak paused, then nodded reluctantly, "Ok." Shan slid forward, taking the digital phone thing from her, and picked up the phone attachment and held it to her ear, turning the speaker phone off.

Shan listened closely for a couple of minutes, then let out a huge sigh, nodded, then hung up. After a moment, she packed the device back up into her bag, "Well, I guess it's settled. We've found two of the three of you."

Arak smiled, "You don't happen to have a third sister, do you?"

Shan chuckled, "Nope, I'm just one of two twins. Only the two of us."

Arak sighed softly, "And that means Jedd is still missing."

Shan patted her on the back, "Come on now. He'll turn up, and he'll be just fine, you'll see. Why, I bet he's having it easier than either of you two right now!"


	4. Jedd:The Third Member of the Group

Pokemon Genesis.  
By Jedd Shual-Iyiste

Chapter 4.

Jedd didn't want to open his eyes. He couldn't BRING himself to open his eyes. He had to be dead. The lightning hit him and now he was dead. He had to be dead, what else could he be? He could see the light despite his closed eyes, feel the sun on his face, he was dead. He was lying down on grass, that alone told him that he died, there wasn't any grass around where he and the others were struck by lightning.

The others.

His eyes snapped open as he remembered Garon and Arak, then the two disappeared from his mind as completely as the blood draining from his face as he saw what was on his chest, happily chittering at him now that he was awake.

"Rak! Spin spinarak!"

"S...s... s.."

"Spin-spinirak!" the Nightmare Born From the Depths of Hell chittered happily.

"BIG ASS DAMN SPIDER!" Jedd shrieked in terror. He tried to punch the thing off his chest with his left hand, but it pulled itself up into the trees with its lifeline web as another creature came bounding up and was solidly smacked by Jedds fist.

Jedd froze at the sight of the orange, black and white furred Pokemon that yipped and jumped back away from him, hiding behind a larger Pokemon. Pokemon. That's what these were, minus the Nightmare Born From the Depths of Hell, that was a Nightmare Born From the Depths of Hell. The larger Pokemon gave a soft whinny as it looked at the Pokemon growling beneath it.

"Growlithe and Ponyta..." Jedd whispered, staring at the two fire types. Glancing back up into the trees, in case any more Nightmares Born From the Depths of Hell dropped down, Jedd slowly moved up to the Ponyta, and the Growlithe under her. "Hey there, little one," Jedd said as he got to the Ponyta, which nuzzled his chest, pushing with her nose as Growlithe growled at him.

Halfway in a daze, Jedd, knelt down and looked at the Growlithe that hid from him, "Hey there, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hit you. Are you ok?" Jedd snaked his hand out, fingers outstretched at the Growlithe. Was this... real? Were THEY real? The question was quickly answered as the tiger striped dog leapt forward and bit down on one of his fingers, hard.

Pulling his hand back, Jedd held the hurt finger as he stared at the growling Growlithe, "I guess you took that personally, huh?" The Ponyta began nuzzling his hair, causing him to glance up at her. She was about a foot larger than they said in the game, instead being about four feet tall, not three. "Well, they say you can't be hurt in dreams, but my finger certainly hurts, so that cuts that option out," Jedd muttered, running his unhurt hand across the side of Ponyta's face. Her fur was warm, no surprise with the fiery mane that burned.

"But, for this to be real?" he glanced around, "can it be for real?" He gave his head a small shake, moving his gaze from the nuzzling Ponyta and the angry Growlithe, and back again. Well, this certainly felt real, and his throbbing finger was agreeing to that thought. But if it was real, how did it happen? As Ponyta's nuzzling moved to trying to nibble on his ponytail, he pulled back, laughing.

Just mere minutes ago he had nearly been killed by a thrice-be-damned drunk driver, and now he was kneeling here with two Pokemon, one of whom became his favorite. And said Pokemon was really angry with him. Patting Ponyta again, he looked around.

He was sitting at the edge of a dirt road that stretched across wide open plains, with what looked like a city off in the distance. There was several trees here in the area he was, and he knew what was up there. Nightmares Born From the Depths of Hell. Standing, he looked at the city in the distance, chewing on his lip. Glancing around, he gave a sigh, "Well, you two, Garon and Arak aren't here, and I don't think you two are them," he gave a wry grin, "And I'm not going to be figuring anything out sitting here, so I think we'd better go over there. Ok girls?"

Ponyta neighed happily while Growlithe simply glared at him. Sighing, Jedd looked at the smaller fire Pokemon, "I'm SORRY. I was trying to hit that... that THING! I didn't mean to hit you, are you ok?" The Growlithe merely gave an unhappy snort and turned away from him. Taking a deep breath and shaking his head, "All right, I guess." He looked down at her, unsure what to do with the little Pokemon.

He was just putting his hands in his jacket pockets when his fingers slipped against two marbles. Blinking, he pulled out the said marbles and gave a weak chuckle, "Pokeballs. Of course." Taking one and giving it a small squeeze, he was amazed to see that it DID grow into a larger ball. Pointing it at Growlithe, and feeling somewhat ridiculous, he said, "Return." At once, a beam of light shot out, hit Growlithe, and pulled the Pokemon in, turning her into a form of red light as it did.

Holding the pokeball as it shrunk back down into the size of a marble, Jedd looked at it, then slipped it into one of his two jackets inner pockets. Well, the vest's inner pocket really. It HAD been a jacket until the sleeves had become so worn through that he had them cut off, making the rest looking like a nice open vest.

Ponyta watched him calmly through all with. Smiling he patted her, "Well, I think she'll forgive me, sooner or later. Let's get going, shall we?"

"And just where MIGHT you be going?" asked a voice from behind him.

Jedd turned to see a young man with midnight black hair, also pulled back in a ponytail, watching him. Black shirt, black pants, black shoes, and a black travel pack, it was as if this guy only knew of one color. Giving a grin, Jedd said, "Depends on what's there, as compared to what's here."

The teen snorted and began walking past him, "Whatever."

Jedd blinked, "And what about you? Where are you going? Do you know where we are?"

The teen paused, glancing back at him. Standing at the same height as Jedd, the teen stared straight into Jedd's blue eyes with his own red ones, and Jedd returned the stare, "Over there. That's where I'm going."

Jedd chuckled, "No shit, sherlock. But where are we? And where is there?"

The teen gave a sigh, turning back to Jedd, "Over there is my Eighth Badge, and the city is called Raset. And here is the Waynaru Region. Anything else?"

Jedd gulped as he looked down at the Ponyta at his side. So it WAS the region from the game... "Any chance you'd let me tag along? I'm rather lost at the moment."

The boy raised an eyebrow, but didn't ask anything. Instead he shrugged, "Whatever. I'm Damon."

"I'm Jedd, this is Bukantic," Jedd said, holding out his hand.

Damon shook it, "We better be going. There's been reports of Reapers around here."

"Reapers?" Jedd asked as Damon began walking again. Moving to the teen's side, the newly named Ponyta walking on Jedd's other side. Jedd rested one hand on her neck.

Damon nodded, "Yeah, Reapers. They're basically Pokemon killers. A group that'll work a Pokemon so hard it dies."

Jedd stared at him, "That's sick."

Damon nodded, "They're also thieves, poachers, and probably anything you can think of. I know they conduct genetic research on Pokemon."

"Ok, that's more than sick."

Ponyta neighed in agreement.

Damon sighed, "Yeah, it is." He didn't say anything more, apparently not much of a conversationalist.

Jedd however, was, "So, you're going for the Waynaru Championship? Tell me about it."

Damon glanced at him, then shrugged, "It's different from the other Regions system. There's forty gyms total, five for each of the eight ranks. Five First Ranking Gyms, and five there on for each following Gym. You need a Rank One Gym Badge in order to challenge for a Rank Two, and so on. As with the others Regions, you need all eight Badges in order to make it for the Waynaru League."

"And you're going for THIS city's Gym for your eighth Badge? Why?"

Now Damon smiled, "Because the leader and I have something in common."

Jedd blinked, but couldn't get Damon to tell what it was. Jedd sighed and thought for a moment, then asked, "You wouldn't have happened to have seen two others down the road, have you?"

Damon glanced at him, "No."

"Bummer. I've got a couple of friends I'm looking for, Garon and Arak."

Damon shrugged, "What they look like?"

"Well Garon is a bit shorter than me, short spiky black hair. He'll probably have a Charmander and an Eevee. Arak, she's about the same height as him, purple hair, and she's got a Pichu and an Eevee."

Damon shrugged again, "Haven't heard of anyone like that, maybe Lyrad will have."

"Lyrad?" Jedd asked, glancing at Damon.

"The Gym Leader."

"Oh. He any good?"

"All Gym Leaders are good. All of them. It's just a matter of how much better you are than them," Damon said honestly.

Jedd gave a sigh, looking up in the sky. There were a few clouds up there, but the sky was still blue. It was raining and filled with lightning in his world. HIS world. This... wasn't his world. Jedd frowned and glanced at the Ponyta he named, Bukantic. She walked calmly and contentedly at his side.

He all ready knew what to call the Growlithe. She'd be named, Blaze. Now, if he could just get her to forgive him for accidently hitting her nose.

Damon continued on in silence, and with food for thought, Jedd was content to let the silence continue as he thought about things. He was obviously in that Pokemon Game that Garon had won. He had his two starting Pokemon, but where were Garon and Arak? Where they all right? Did something happen to them? How long did this road go?

"Aren't... you getting hot?" Damon asked, glancing back at him.

Jedd blinked, and looked down at himself. He was still wearing a sweatshirt, the vest, AND the down winter jacket over those. "No," Jedd said with a grin, "I'm always cold."

Damon looked at him, and after a moment, shrugged, "Whatever."

The two continued on in silence for the rest of the trip, the only sounds being Bukantics hooves hitting the ground. Finally, FINALLY they came to the city of Raset. Jedd continued to follow Damon as the teen navigated through the streets. Jedd looked around in wonder. There were Pokemon of all kinds everywhere he looked.

There were stores for Pokemon, Pokemon Grooming Saloons, and there was a Pokemon Center.

Damon walked past it, continuing on towards his destination. Jedd kept pace with him, though he pulled out his Pokeball and returned Bukantic to it. He was paranoid enough with leaving a bag of food unattended, he wasn't going to let Bukantic stay out where someone might try grabbing her... Then again, given how large she was, she'd be a bit heavy for anyone to try running away with.

Finally, again, the two came to stop at the Pokemon Gym. Jedd looked at the large building with awe. It held a statue of every type of Pokemon there was around it. A fire type, then there was a water type, then a dark type, and so on.

"Lyrad owns the Universal Badge. He specializes in NOT specializing in any one thing," Damon said as he began moving forwards again.

"Like the universe, I get it," Jedd said as the two walked through the doors. A young lady sat at a desk and greeted them.

"Hello, and welcome to the Eighth Ranked Gym Arena of Raset. Are either of you two here to conduct a challenge?" Her voice was soft, but cheerful.

Damon stepped forwards, "I am. He's here to watch, then he has some business with Lyrad afterwards."

"I didn't know I dealt with actual business. I thought I dealt with Pokemon," said a cheery, male voice to the side. Turning, Jedd saw a young man walking towards them, smiling brightly at them. Wearing a red shirt, blue jeans, and white tennis shoes, he had a row of Pokeballs clipped down the side of his shirt. "Damon, it's about time you got here. You've made quite the name for yourself, you know."

Damon shrugged, "I make it a point to always be prepared."

The man, Lyrad, laughed, "Always the best policy when it comes to dealing with Pokemon, and more so with evil Gym Leaders. So, what's this business you're talking about?"

Damon pointed to Jedd, "Him. He's lost and looking for a few of his friends. I was wondering if you'd seen them?"

After hearing the description of Garon and Arak, Lyrad shook his head, "Sorry. I haven't. But if I do, I'll let them know you're looking for them. What's your name?"

"I'm Jedd, sir."

"Tsh. Don't call me Sir. I hate it, and it's so formal. The only formality in this Gym is informality. Get it?" Lyrad asked.

"Got it."

Lyrad grinned, "Good, now are you going to be joining the League Challenge? Or have you all ready?"

Jedd grinned, "I'd like to, but I don't have a clue on how to start."

Lyard laughed, something he seemed to do a lot, "Then don't worry about it. I'll help you out with that after Damon and I have our battle," he paused, looking at Damon, a glint in his eyes, "something I've been waiting to do for a long while, now."

Damon smiled, "Lead on."

Lyrad smirked and began walking towards the arena, "You know me, I was born to lead."


	5. Garon: The Lapras, Lya

Pokemon Genesis.

Chapter 5

"Char! Man! Der! Char! Man! Der!" the Charmander, Inferno said happily ashe walked by Garon, the Eevee on the other side of him, happily running forward, then waiting for them and Jayla to catch up, then running forwards again. The Aron was still in his Ultraball, which Garon would touch occasionally, as if to remind himself that the Pokemon was there, and this was real.

"So, what's Ontista like?" Garon asked as they walked towards the town. They had been walking for a few minutes when Jayla's blue travel bag had begun ringing. She had hurried and pulled out what appeared to be a laptop, but was actually a portable digital phone. It turned out that Jayla's twin sister, Shan, had found his girlfriend, Arak, and was taking her to hers and Jayla's home, which was now his final destination as well. Jedd was still missing.

"It's a nice place. Calm, and the smells are unbelievable," Jayla said, sighing softly as she watched a few Pidgeys fly by, a Pidgeotto out in front of them. By now, they had been walking for several hours and Garon now knew quite a bit about the Waynaru Pokemon League Championships, and how it worked. He also knew now that while Jayla WAS a Pokemon Trainer, she wasn't a Gym Leader, as he had first thought, but was actually on her way back home from winning her eighth Badge.

"The smells? Let me guess, it's a grass type area?" Garon guessed.

Jayla nodded, "Right. Also, it's the home of a Fourth Ranked Gym. Was a real pain to get."

"Why would you go for a grass type Badge if you specialize in ice and water?" Garon asked now, confused.

"Because in order to be the best, you have to overcome type disadvantages. And we did," Jayla gave small grin, "Believe me. I've seen some of the competition I'll face at the Championships, and I better be able to handle type disadvantages."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning, there are some insanely powerful Pokemon out there I'll going to be going against. You too, should you make it that far."

"Hey, thanks a lot," Garon snorted.

"You're welcome," Jayla said with a grin, before turning back to the long road.

Garon merely shook his head. She just sounded so much like Jedd at times, she might as well have been HIS twin! Garon looked down at the Pokemon running besides them. They really were just babies. If he was going to beat this Waynaru League Championship, he was going to have to do a lot of training, and this right now was the best way to start, by having them run for as long as they could. And being babies, they seemed to have an endless supply of energy.

He was still thinking when he made out something in the distance, "Is that... a river?"

Jayla nodded, "Yup. It's how we're going to get to Ontista."

"Ok," Garon looked, but failed to see any boats, but refrained from saying anything. Until they got closer, that is. As the walked up to the edge of the river, he returned both Inferno and Eevee to their Pokeballs, and looked around again, "There's no boat here. How are we going to get across?"

Jayla gave him a hurt look, and pulled off a Ultraball, "Duh?"

"Oh, right. Ice and water Pokemon are your specialities," Garon sighed.

Jayla smiled softly again, "Another tip on being a trainer, always try to remember what other trainers like for their Pokemon. While they may have one or two that go completely against their preferred types, it'll give you a chance to prepare for at least some of their Pokemon. Now, come on out, Lya!"

Garon stared at the form taking place as the Pokemon was released from the Ultraball, "A Lapras!"

Jayla smiled as she put the Ultraball back on her belt, "Yyyyyeah. She's my girl." Jayla walked up to the Lapras which began nuzzling her Trainer. Patting the Pokemon's cheek, Jayla moved into the water, and hoisted herself onto the very large Pokemon's shell, with some help as Lapras pushed her up with her nose. Glacing back at Garon, Jayla asked sweetly, "Coming?"

Garon was still staring at the large Pokemon. It was simply huge! To him, at least. It appeared to be about fourteen feet tall, quite a bit larger than what the game said. Garon stepped forward, "She's... rather big, isn't she?"

Jayla shrugged, extending a hand to help pull Garon up with. Lya, the Lapras, looked down at him, but didn't move or make any sounds of disagreement at having an extra passenger. "There really isn't any one true size when it comes to Pokemon. But yeah, she's a big girl. I think it's because she was basically the leader of her school when I found her. Or was the leader." Jayla's face hardened as she moved over on the shell as Garon settled down by one of the many spikes on the hard shell. "Take us to Ontista, Lya girl."

"LA-apras!" Lya called out, and began swimming down the river.

Garon looked at the Pokemon, then at Jayla, "What happened?"

Jayla looked down, one hand holding a spike so tightly her knuckles were going white, "Reapers. They..." she paused, swallowing hard, "they killed the others. The Reapers wanted some fun, so they began throwing explosives into the part of the ocean where Lya and her school were at. Lapras hunting." She turned and spat into the river.

Garon sat there, staring at Jayla, then he looked up at Lya, who was moving on, her head seeming to droop. It was quite obvious that the Lapras was more than able to understand every word that was being said, and was very much able to remember the horrible event being spoken of. He began to shakily move up until he was at the base of Lya's neck and patted her cold skin gently, "I'm sorry. Really."

The Lapras looked back at him, "Laaaa. Laaa-AAAApras." Then she turned her head back to look forwards again.

Jayla watched him, and gave a small smile, "She says, thank you." Garon smiled and settled back down on the shell again. He had had no problems understanding Lya this time, either.

Finally, as the sun was dipping down into the horizon, the two made it to Ontista. The rest of the ride had been made in silence. Garon didn't know who these Reapers were, but they sounded like they had a lot to answer for. A lot. As Garon got off Lya's shell, Jayla was all ready hugging the large Pokemon, thanking her for the ride. Then it was back in the Ultraball for Lapras.

People seemed to be closing up shops with the setting sun, but there were still some that were opening. Jayla led them through the streets until they came up to the Pokemon Center. As they entered the Center, Garon saw a young woman with green hair stretching. She had on a white apron, a white shirt under that, and a pale blue skirt on. And sandals.

She looked up at them and smiled, "Hello, and welcome to the Ontista City Pokemon Center. How many I help you tonight?"

Jayla stepped forward, "We were hoping that you had a couple of rooms available for the night, and had the time to check our Pokemon."

The woman, Jenn, by her nametag, nodded, "Well, I'm about to be relieved, but I can certainly help you with the rooms. The Graveyard Shift will be here any minute, and he'll be able to check your Pokemon, if that's all right?"

Jayla smiled and nodded, "That would be great. Thank you."

Jenn then said, "Ok then. Just sign this paper and I'll get the room keys." Jenn moved off into a back room while Jaylawent tothe papers that had been left on the counter, and a pen that was sitting in a cup.

Garon looked around. The Center was a large building, on the interior as well as the exterior. There were chairs surrounding several table off to one side, a staircase leading up into another level of the Center, and was a door with an Emergency sign over it.

As Jayla finished signing the paper, the door they had come in from opened and a man walked in. He was about an inch shorter than Garon, had silver hair, and wore a simple grey shirt with matching shorts and shoes. Had white socks though.

The man smiled at them and looked around, "Jenn here?"

Garon pointed to the back room, "Back there."

"Ah. I'm Ben. The night shift."

Jayla smiled, "Oh good. We were hoping you could check our Pokemon."

Ben laughed, "My young lady, I'd be happy to."

"That you Ben?" Jenn's voice come from the back room. A couple seconds later, she appeared, holding two keys, "I thought so. It's been a slow night. You shouldn't have any problems, but be sure to call if you need any help."

Ben grinned and nodded, "Yes Ma'am!" Jenn merely shook her head, and gave Garon and Jayla each a key, "The room numbers are on the tabs. You two have a good night." Then she left.

Ben chuckled, "Well, shall we get started? Whose Pokemon do I check first?" He made his way to the area with the tables and sat down on one of the many chairs.

Jayla gave Garon a small push. He glanced at her, then walked up, "I guess I will." He pulled out the two Pokeballs and the single Ultraball. Placing the Ultraball on the table, he released Inferno and Eevee from the balls. The two looked up at him, and yawned.

Ben grinned and knelt by the two small Pokemon as they sat there, looking at him. "Well, aren't you two young little things?" He then began feeling their muscles, looking in their eyes, and some other little tests. After a moment, he gave each a pat on the head, "These ones look good. And your third?"

Garon took the third ball, and released the Aron inside. Aron blinked slowly, then looked at all the humans. Ben smiled, "Ah, a wild one. And freshly caught, it looks like."

Garon blinked, "How could you tell?"

Ben grinned as he held out a hand towards the nervous looking Aron, "Simple. I can tell because of how he looks. He's dusty, has a lot of pieces of twigs in his joints, and is a little malnourished. Not uncommon for wild Arons. They start out weak, but they're sturdy little guys." Aron looked at Ben's hand, then slowly began moving forwards until it could rub its head against his fingers.

Garon cocked his head, then knelt down by Aron. Now that it was mentioned, he COULD see the dust and some twigs. He reached out and patted the Aron's head. The little Pokemon looked at him, and gave a slightly disgruntled, "Ron!"

Garon blinked, "What did I do wrong?"

Ben smiled and shook his head, "Nothing, really. Since he's freshly caught, that means he's still rather wild. Most wild ones will take a while to get used to their new trainers. So long as you treat him as an equal, and give him love, he'll grow to respect you and obey you. Most Pokemon do, anyways."

Ben slipped closer to the Aron and rubbed its head, then with expert fingers, began giving a push at seemingly random places, checking the shell. Finally, Ben smiled and nodded, "He's in good condition, except for the malnutrition I mentioned. Give him some vitamins with his food, and with him being as young as he is, he'll grow up into a big, giant Aggron, won't you?"

The Aron looked at him, cocked his head, then began walking over to Garon, sniffing softly.

Ben gave out a laugh, "See? Most Pokemon aren't too violent by nature. And if you catch them while they're young, they'll grow to like you a lot quicker." Aron began moving off towards Jayla, who knelt and patted the little Pokemon on the head. Ben looked at her, "And how about you, Young Lady?"

"Jayla. And my Pokemon are water and ice types," Jayla said simply, eyeing Ben.

Ben gave a chuckle, and waved them on towards the Emergency room, "This way then. We've got a pool made for the waters."

Garon looked curiously at Jayla, but didn't say anything as she walked through the door. Returning his three Pokemon to their respective balls, he followed Ben as he too went through the door.

The next room was as large as the lobby. There were medical supplies everywhere, and a large pool off to one side. Ben and Jayla walked over to the pool and Jayla unclipped an Ultraball and released the Lapras, Lya, into the pool.

As Garon walked up to Jayla's side, he turned and saw Ben staring at Lya, his face growing pale as Jayla calmly watched him, a small smile on her face. Ben swallowed, not taking his eyes off the Lapras, "Young Lady, I may not be any good at remembering faces, or at names. But there is on thing I never forget, and that's a Pokemon." He swallowed again as he held up a hand, tears all ready flowing down his face, "Hey there, girl. It's been a long time."

Garon looked at Ben, then at Jayla, then at the Lapras as it affectionately nuzzled Ben's hand. "Someone want to clue me in?"

Jayla looked at Garon, "Remember what I said about Lya being almost dead when the Reapers attacked?"

Garon nodded. How could he forget?

Jayla smiled, "Ben was the one that saved her life."

Garon felt his jaw drop as he watched Ben and Lya. No wonder Lya was so affectionate with Ben, he was the one that had saved her. Jayla continued, "I found her, and brought her to here, where Ben treated her."

Ben nodded, "And a case she was," he gave a long sigh, looking at Jayla,"I thought we were going to lose her for sure. Called in all shifts for her. EVERYONE." He gave a weak smile, "I'm glad to see she's doing better. And I'm sorry for not recognizing you, Jayla.

Jayla chuckled, "It's all right. I knew you wouldn't, and I thought you just might be wanting to see how she's doing. After all, we owe her life to you."

Ben shook his head, "I did nothing more than the others did, Jayla."

Jayla snorted, "Don't give me that. The others kept going all right, but only because you wouldn't let them give up. For two days, you worked with her, Ben. You saved her."

Ben sighed, and gave another weak grin, "Thanks."

Garon sighed, feeling left out.

Ben took the next five minutes checking Lya, and pronounced her in perfect condition. The next Pokemon that Jayla let out was a Dewgong. Ben said that this one could use a bit more meat, but was doing fine. Then came Swampert, Feraligator, and Blastoise, all of whom passed with flying colors, and left Garon speechless. All these Pokemon, all final evolutions. Just... unbelievable.

Jayla paused at the last ball, another Ultraball. Then out came the last of her Pokemon... a Gyarados. Immediately the dangerous Pokemon rose to its full height in the pool and glared at the surrounding humans. Garon felt himself take an involuntary step back at the sight of the mighty Pokemon. This was one that he hoped to raise, someday. Raise not to eat him, that is.

The Gyarados rumbled softly as it stared down at its Trainer, then slowly lowered its head, grudgingly. Jayla stared hard at it, not taking her eyes off it, "I'm sorry. He acts up when he's not in a battle."

Ben nodded, and began, very slowly, to walk around the large Gyarados. The Pokemon rumbled at the walking man, but refused to take its eyes from Jaylas. Neither Pokemon nor Trainer blinked, instead staring hard at one another in a silent battle of superiority. Then the Gyarados sunk down a few more feet, bringing his head down to water level. At that, Ben slipped into the pool and began his examination. It was quite obvious he knew what he was doing.

After he was done, proclaiming that the only thing bad about the Gyarados was his attitude, he announced that there was nothing seriously wrong with any of their Pokemon. Then it was time to go to bed. Garon trudged up the steps and opened the door to his room. Shutting it behind him, he fell face first on the bed. It had been an insanely long day. Just this morning he had been in his own world, with a new Pokemon Game, now he was a PART of that game, living in the Pokemon world.

He shuddered at the thought of Jayla's Pokemon. They were all very powerful. VERY powerful. His thoughts, though, went to the Lapras, Lya. Leader of a school of Lapras, only to have all of them killed by a group called the Reapers. Brought here by Jayla and saved by Ben.

The Reapers.

Garon scowled. He'd talk to Jayla about them more tomorrow. From the sound of it, the Reapers were bad news, and in the worst way. He hoped he would be able to meet one or two of them, just so he could break a few of their noses for Lya and her family.

Slipping under the covers, he lay there for a few hours, then finally fell asleep.


	6. Arak: The City, Tepides

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

Pokemon Genesis  
By Jedd Shual-Iyiste

Chapter 6

If Jedd had any idea what I was doing, he'd kill me, Arak thought to herself as she rode the large Arcanine, Flare. Shan, the Trainer of Arak's mount, was riding on a Rapidash that was called Terran.

Both of Arak's Pokemon, the Pichu and the Eevee, were in their Pokeballs. Arak wasn't about to risk one of them falling off during this wild ride. It was all Arak could do to keep from falling off herself. The wind howled past her ears as the two fire types ran side by side. It was a comfortable ride, however. Flares heated fur kept her warm, despite the constant wind.

Glancing over at the red headed Shan, she wasn't surprised to see that the fire Trainer wasn't having any problems riding the Rapidash, even bareback. Arak wondered briefly if ALL of her Pokemon were able to be ridden, or just these ones.

Shan glanced at her, grinned, and pointed to something up ahead. Looking forward, past Flare's head, she saw a city in the distance. They had all ready passed two cities today as the fire types ran. They had rested in a small town, Arak couldn't remember the name, then early in the morning, began this run.

Apparently they were finally going to come to a stop for a break. At least, Arak hoped they were. She was getting sore from all this riding. It was an amazing experience, but it was really getting to be a pain in the butt. Her butt, anyways. Shan and Terran pulled out in front of them, letting Arak and Flare follow them as they ran towards the town.

The two Pokemon began to slow down the closer they got to the city, until they came to a stop at the border of it. Slipping off the Rapidash, Terran, Shan ran over to Arak and helped her off the Arcanine. Arak's legs immediately buckled. Laughing, Shan helped hold her up until she was able to get her legs working properly again, "Takes some getting used to, doesn't it?"

Arak nodded meekly, "I'll say. My ass hurts."

Shan chuckled, returning the two Pokemon to their Pokeballs, "Well, we'll be here for the rest of the day. Unless you feel up to riding the rest of the way to Lentsi?" Arak gave her a horrified look, which set Shan off laughing again. "Ok, we rest for the day."

"Thanks. Where are we?" Arak looked around. It seemed pretty normal for a town in a Pokemon World... normal was right. There was a Rattata running with a Zigzagoon behind it.

Shan had begun walking into the town itself, "This is Tepides City. There's a lot of normal type Pokemon around this city."

Arak walked after her, looking around. There was a man watering his flower garden, an old lady walking home with a little boy who was carrying a bag of groceries. There was the grocery store, over there a school, and off in the distance she could make out the trademark PC of a Pokemon Center.

Shan continued onwards, moving past the Center and moving off deeper and deeper into the town. Arak followed, finally asking, "Where are we going?"

Shan glanced at her, "To a spot where you can begin your training."

Arak stopped, "My what!"

Shan stopped as well, turning to Arak while placing a hand on her hip, "Your training. If we're not going to be riding home, then it's about time you get to work on your Pokemon. You have to sometime, after all, if you're going to go for the Championship. You'll NEED to if you want to be able to beat me, or Jayla."

Arak sighed, "I thought we were going to rest today."

Shan grinned, "When I said we, you weren't included. You've got a lot of work to do, and a short amount of time to do it in. The championships are next year. You think you can beat Flare and Terran by taking it easy?"

Arak took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "No."

Shan smiled, "Good. Now come on. There's a real good place to start your training right up here." And without waiting for reply, the red headed trainer was off again, walking towards her destination.

Blowing a strand of purple hair out of her eyes, Arak began walking after her.

Two hours later, Arak wondered what she had gotten herself into. Arak, Pichu, and Eevee were all in a park, training. It was a simple exercise, but one that got tiring quick. Arak would take a stick, throw it, and either Pichu or Eevee would catch it. Then both Arak and the Pokemon without a stick would chase after the one that had caught the stick.

The one with the stick would run, avoiding its pursuers. While the Pokemon didn't seem to mind this training, and actually seemed to excel at it, performing some very impressive dodges with their seemingly endless energy supply, it did leave Arak sweating and gasping for breath. Once Eevee and Pichu had gotten the idea of what to do, they were almost impossible to catch.

Arak stared at her Eevee, which stared happily at her with the stick in his mouth. Gritting her teeth, she watched as Pichu snuck up behind Eevee. Shan had gone off to get some lunch, leaving the three to continue in their training. She had also threatened that if she found the three NOT training when she returned, Flare was getting their lunch. And since eating depended now on this physical exercise...

Pichu leapt forwards, but Eevee had heard the Pichu sneaking on her, and jumped nimbly to the side. Arak then dove for the Eevee, but was rewarded with the sight of the normal type turning and leaping at HER! Arak felt the small paws hit the back of her head as the Eevee jumped on her, then ran down her body.

But now Pichu was on the chase again. The two zigged and zagged, Pichu leaping and Eevee doing an insane job of dodging. Pushing herself up, Arak ran after the small Pokemon as they ran around a tree. Eevee, seeing her coming, ran to the side, out of her path. Running towards another tree, the Eevee leapt and used the tree to rebound herself in another direction.

Growling, Arak dove again, but missed the sailing Pokemon, much to the glee of the little brown rodent. Glaring at the little thing, she picked herself up again. Surprisingly, Eevee was much more adept at this than Pichu was. Sitting there, she stared hard, thinking. What was she doing wrong? YES, the Eevee was really good at avoiding and dodging, but between Pichu and herself, they should have been able to catch Eevee without any problems.

She watched the two for a minute, thinking hard. The only thing physical exertion had gotten her was all sweaty, now it was time to try thinking. She watched the two Pokemon run, paying careful attention to which direction the Eevee was dodging. Her eyes narrowed, two out three times, she dodged to the left.

Gritting her teeth, she ran after them again. The Eevee looked at her coming and gave a happy, muffled cry. Running up behind the brown Pokemon, she waited until she saw the telling tensing, then jumped left at the same time the Eevee did. Reaching out to grab the Eevee, she was rewarded with the feeling of fur slipping through her fingers as she hit the ground again.

She lay there, muttering under her breath when she heard someone speak behind her, "Well, if it isn't some new wanna be trainer."

Another voice, female this time, "How pathetic. Not only does she have pathetic Pokemon, she can't even keep them from running away from her! She must really stink."

Arak turned and stared at the two speaker. The male was a teen that looked like his face had been shot repeatedly with a nail gun. Curved horn piercing were literally all over his face, and he had hot pink, spiky hair. Wearing a black t-shirt and shredded blue jeans with mismatching shoes, he looked like a clown. "Really? I thought the stench came from her rodents."

The girl cackled. There was no other word for it. She had black hair that looked like it had never been washed in her life, a matching black shirt, and shredded blue jean shorts with sandals.

Arak glared at them, and stood up, "I never knew the circus had come to town."

Pinky blinked and then snarled, "You want to repeat that, girly?"

Arak smiled sweetly, "Well, I'll be happy to, given how slow you must be. I never knew the circus had come to town."

Cackles stepper forward and shoved Arak, "You damn brat! You think you can talk to us like that?"

Arak staggered back, but didn't back down. By now Pichu and Eevee (still with the stick) were back, standing at either side of her and glaring at the aggressive teens. Arak snorted, "At least I can think. You can't even fathom fashion sense!"

Cackles glared, and Pinky stuttered, "You.. You... That's it! We're... we're-"

"Gonna settle this with a Pokemon battle?" came a voice from behind the two teens.

Pinky nodded, "Yeah! A Pokemon battle!"

"A double battle!" came the voice again. Arak saw a flash of red behind the two and grinned.

Cackles, well, cackled, "Yeah! A double battle us against her and... and..." Cackles stopped and Pinky blinked. Sloooooowly the two turned and stared at Reishanitt, who stood there looking smug at them.

"And me. We accept. Glad to hear it. Two on two battle, one Pokemon each? Good. Let's get going," Shan said fairly quickly, not giving either of the two to talk back. She walked between the two and as she moved to Arak's side, Arak felt a small ball being pressed into her hand. Shan then whispered, "Use this, she'll listen to you."

Arak glanced down and saw a Pokemon in her hand. The teens each took a Pokeball out of their pockets and released their respective Pokemon, Pinky with a Raticate, Cackles with a Zangoose. Arak looked at the Pokeball, pointed it at the ground a pressed the button. Immediately the Pokemon inside was released.

"Vul-ULpix!" the fox Pokemon cried out, giving her body a shake. Glancing at Arak, the Vulpix, a female, ran up to the human and sniffed, then cocked her head, questioningly. Arak smiled, even as Pichu and Eevee ran up to the Vulpix with cries of joy. Chuckling, Arak scooped the young Pokemon up and looked at Vulpix, "Well, would you like to help me deal with these two circus rejects?"

"VUL!" Vulpix cried, then turned to glare at the Circus Rejects.

Shan smiled, and pulled free a Pokeball of her own, "Then let's get this battle heated. Flare! Come on out!"

The two teens stared in horror as the large Pokemon appeared. Flare, the Arcanine, stood there, poised, then gave a look of disgust at the Circus Rejects. Chuckling at the paled Rejects, Arak whispered to the Pokemon in her arms as she set them on the ground, "Ok, watch this. And pay attention. You're going to be battling soon, and you might as well learn about it now."

Standing, Arak glared at the Rejects as Vulpix and Flare stepped forwards, ready for battle. The Raticate and Zangoose, glanced at one another, then at their Trainers. Pinky and Cackles, for what it was worth, stood their ground. Cackles took a breath, then yelled, "Zangoose! Use Slash on the Arcanine!"

Pinky shouted to the Raticate, "Cover Zangoose, Raticate. Tackle that Vulpix!"

Shan said nothing, but glanced at Arak. This was another training session, literally, Arak realized. "Vulpix! Jump on Flare and Ember that Zangoose!"

"Flare, Ember on Raticate, let Kitsune on your head!" Shan said calmly. Arak glanced at her. So, the Vulpix was called Kitsune... how original.

The Raticate tried to hit the Vulpix, but a stream of fire stopped it in its tracks as Vulpix ran and leapt up on Flare. Immediately Kitsune let out a much smaller stream of fire, which Zangoose dodged by jumping to the side. But though it jumped aside, the Zangoose didn't stop running at the two fire types.

Arak found herself yelling, "Flare! Jump to the side, avoid that Slash! Kitsune, keep that Raticate in your sight and ember it when it gets close!"

"Raticate! Don't let them have the chance! Quick attack Arcanine's head!" Pinky yelled.

It was like a horrible slow motion. In the span it took the Vulpix to look at Raticate, the rodent Pokemon had slammed into Flare's head, knocking Kitsune off and stalling the Arcanine long enough for Zangoose to slash at Flare's hip. For all the good it did. Flare simply looked at the Zangoose as if he'd been swatted by a fly swatter.

Zangoose stared at the intimidating Pokemon, and slowly backed off, "Zaaaaaaang..."

"RATICATE! Hyper Fang that Arcanine! Ignore the Vulpix!"

Shan simply stood there, smiling as she glanced at Arak, "Your move."

Arak sighed. Shan really DID mean for Arak to play this battle out. Arak looked and frowned, "Flare! Bite that Raticate on the head! Kitsune! Ember Zangoose!"

Even as Zangoose yelped in surprise as the Vulpix breathed fire on its back, leaving a nasty burn mark, the Raticate got a much nastier surprise. Where there was once furred flesh waiting for a Hyper Fang, there was nothing but the slimy insides of the Arcanines maw at the larger Pokemon bit OVER the Raticate's head, rendering the Hyper Fang null as the Raticate flinched and cried in panic at having its head engulfed.

Almost immediately, Flare tossed the Raticate to the side, where it lay, motionless. Zangoose, however, wasn't out of the fight.

Cackles yelled, "Zangoose! Quick attack the EEVEE!"

Arak blinked. The words were like a bucket of ice water being thrown on her. Quick attack on the EEVEE? Again, it was like she was watching the attack in slow motion, but she couldn't move, couldn't yell for Eevee(STILL withthe stick)to dodge. The Zangoose ran fast and hard, ready to hit the helpless child Pokemon that wasn't even IN this fight.

And Arak couldn't stop it.

"FLARE! EXTREME SPEED!" Shan yelled. In the span it took Arak to blink, there was a crack as the body of Zangoose slammed into a tree, several yards away. Arak stared, along with the Circus Rejects. Flare simply snorted and stood there over Eevee,glaring at the punk trainers. Shan glared as well.

Arak knelt and picked up her Eevee (complete with stick) and Pichu, holding them tightly as Shan and Flared stalked towards the two, the Vulpix following behind the fire Trainer and Pokemon.

"You dare attack a Pokemon that wasn't even IN this battle? You DARE attack a BABY!" Shan practically screamed. "Flare! BITE HER DAMNEDFACE OFF!"

Cackles DID scream, but as the Arcanine took two steps to her, opened his jaws wide over her head, and ROARED, her screams were drowned out as the Cackling punk fem got a birds eye view of the fleshy insides of an Arcanines maw. But as Flare stopped roaring, and moved away from her, Cackles head was completely intact, covered in saliva,and she wasn't screaming anymore... though there was a rather pungent odor forming.

Arak glared, but said with certain satisfaction, "Well, who stinks now?"

A few minutes later, when the two teens had run for it, abandoning their Pokemon, who still lay there, Arak sighed and looked at the Pokeball holding the Vulpix, Kitsune. "Thanks, Shan. I froze there," she looked at the Pichu and Eevee who were playing again, Pichu still trying to get the stick from Eevee, "I'm sorry."

Shan snorted, "For what? Inexperience? That's nothing to be ashamed of. And one reason I gave you Kitsune and let you use Flare. Between those two, if they HADN'T broken the rules, I'd say you'd have won. Though, now that you've got a taste for battling, you're using your own Pokemon."

Arak smiled, "Got it." She held out the Pokeball with Kitsune in it. "Here."

Shan blinked, "Here what? Don't you listen?"

"Yeah. You said no more using your Pokemon."

Shan snorted, shaking her head, "And before that, I said I gave you Kitsune. She's yours now." Shan smiled at the shocked expression on Arak's face, "Besides, I've got my team. She's all yours."

Arak looked down at the Pokeball, and grinned, releasing Kitsune again. The Vulpix blinked, then looked up at Arak, who knelt down in front of her, "Well, Kitsune? What do you say? You think I'll be good enough to be your trainer?"

Kitsune looked at her, then gave a soft, "Vulllll," as if to say, "You'll do."

Arak smiled and ruffled the fur on Kitsune's head, "Welcome to the team, then."

Shan grinned, "Glad to hear it. Now then, time for YOU to get back to training! Then it's bed time, because at dawn, WE RIDE HOME!"

Arak stared at her, then hung her head, groaning, "You're a slave driver, you know?"


	7. Jedd: The Gym Battle, Part One

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

NOTICE: This chapter is taking place RIGHT after Jedd's last chapter. Meaning that while Garon and Arak have progressed to day TWO, this is STILL Jedd's FIRST day in the Pokemon World. This is continuing RIGHT where Chapter Four left off. "This Notice has been brought to you by Zombies Incorporated, where the Employees, eat YOU! And, should you feel you have reached this NOTICE an error, please, sit down and DIE!"

Pokemon Genesis

By Jedd Shual-Iyiste

Chapter 7

"You know me, I was born to lead," Lyrad said, smirking as he walked off towards the arena, "I think things will be ready in," Lyrad glanced back at the receptionist, "two hours?"

"Yes, Lyrad. Two hours should be enough time," the lady said.

Damon nodded, satisfied, but Jedd looked confused, "Two hours for what?"

Lyrad smiled, "Well, Jedd. This being an Eighth ranked Gym Battle, we let the city know so that they can come and watch."

"Oh," Jedd said, "So, what are the watching arrangements?"

Lyrad blinked, "The what?"

"Well, do you have to pay for tickets to watch. Is it free with assigned sitting. Or is it just first come first serve?"

Lyrad chuckled, reaching into his pocket, "It's first come, first serve, so to speak. But since you're here with Damon you can have a special seat we reserve for the associates that come with the challengers." He pulled out a green tag and handed it to Jedd. "Just give this to Sasha there and she'll see that you get to the right spot."

Jedd took the tag, and slipped it into one of his inner pockets, "Thanks. You sure? I'm not really an associate, just a tag-along."

Lyrad smiled again, then began walking off, apparently going to make preparations. Damon began moving off in another direction, leaving Jedd alone.

Giving a sigh, Jedd slipped out of the Gym. Looking around, he was rather impressed. While the Gym itself stood out alone, there were lots of different buildings surrounding it. Reaching into his pockets, he pulled out the two Pokeballs, "Now... which one held which?"

Picking one, he pressed the button and immediately felt a sharp pain on his shin. Wincing, he looked down at the Growlithe, Blaze, who was biting his leg . Nope, wrong one. Pointing the ball at still pissed off Growlithe, he returned her to the Pokeball, and released the Pokemon in the second ball. The Ponyta, Bukantic.

Bukantic whinnied softly and nuzzled his chest. Chuckling, he patted her, "At least you don't bite me on sight. Now then. Where should we go?" Jedd looked around, scanning the buildings again.

After a moment, he simply decided on walking forwards. Bukantic paced herself besides him, her ears up at attention as the two looked around. Naturally, it didn't take long to run into trouble, of a sort.

The two were walking when a large, once white Pokemon walked out from around a building and grunted in surprise, "Shell-GON!" The large, round Pokemon gave the two a woe betide look, and it was easy to see why. The shell of the Shellgon was completely covered in various colors of make-up, and there was a stone bracelet on its front left leg. And there was a very heavy smell of perfume coming from it.

Jedd stared at the large, make-up disaster covered Pokemon in shock. He hadn't been here long, but even HE could tell that this wasn't right. The slow Pokemon looked at him, then shuddered visibly as a female voice shouted out, "There you are, you useless shell!"

A female teenager reeking of perfume ran up to the Shellgon, glaring. In obvious terror, the Shellgon moved behind Jedd, as if begging him to shield it from the oncoming girl. But it wasn't enough. The girl pulled out an Ultraball and with a push of a button, a red beam shot out, hit Shellgon, and the poor Pokemon was pulled into the Ultraball. The girl then looked disgustingly at Jedd and snorted, "What are you looking at?"

Jedd grinned and pulled his favorite trick. He blinked. That is, he blinked and as his eye lids were closed, rolled his eyes completely back so when his eyes opened again there was nothing there but the whites of his eyes. "Just an incompetent trainer not worthy of her Pokemon," he said, then blinked, his eyes returning to see the girl staring at him in horror.

"You... you..." she stuttered, caught off guard by the eye show.

"I'm undead. A zombie. Head of Zombies Incorporated," Jedd bowed his head, not taking his eyes off her, "and new to town. How may I help you?"

The girl almost seemed to have had her tongue back, when she was startled by being asked a how SHE could be helped by a person that just said he was new to the town, AND a zombie. "I, uh. What?"

"Tsk tsk. Obviously you're lacking in the mental capacities, which would be the explanation for the mistreated state of the previous Pokemon that I had just witnessed merely seconds ago," Jedd said, talking with a casual tone.

The girl now looked like her head was swimming, "What did you say?"

"I said you're an idiot that's taking horrible care of her Shellgon," Jedd said with a happy smile on his face. Bukantic merely whinnied in laughter at the ridiculous expression on the girl's face as she finally realized she as being insulted.

"You BASTARD!" she shrieked.

Jedd shook his head and pointed to himself and said, very slowly, "Me JEDD! You STINKY! Take SHOWER! It HELP!" And before she could move, Jedd stepped forward, calmly patted her back, and gave her a push.

The girl merely shrieked again, stomped her foot, slapped Jedd's face and ran off.

Jedd fell against the wall, chuckling as he held up an Ultraball he pilfered from the girl's pocket. He looked at the ball and sighed, still smiling, "Now then. I'm not guaranteeing you anything, but I'm going to try and see if I can get you free of that twit legally. Just hold on tight. Now then, where's the Police Station?"

Jedd glanced around. When the girl noticed the missing Pokemon, she might realize he had stolen it from her this time. And he wanted to have told his story to the law first, by GOING to them first. That would give him the appearance of being at the very least, semi-honest.

Slipping the ball into one of his inner pockets, he and Bukantic wandered around for a bit, following the directions of the people they asked, until they came to the police station.

Walking inside, he swallowed softly, worried. Sure, he had taken the Pokemon, WITH probable reason given how it reacted to the girl, but there was still the chance that the Police here wouldn't see it that way. Still, only one way to be sure. Patting the Ponyta's muzzle, for his sake as much as her own, he returned her to her ball and walked up to the counter.

The lady that sat there looked up at him, "Can I help you?"

"I hope so. I, well, stole what appeared to be a mistreated Pokemon from someone," Jedd said, giving an apologetic smile.

The lady stared at him, "I beg your pardon? Could you repeat that?"

Jedd nodded and told the lady of his encounter with the Shellgon and the girl. Taking out the Ultraball, he put in on the counter. The lady looked at him, then at the Ultraball. Jedd sighed, "I know taking the Pokemon was probably wrong, but since it DID try and hide behind me to escape its trainer, I figured that the poor thing would just keep trying to run away to escape the girl. Plus, the Shellgon was painted up like an Easter Egg!"

The nodded slowly as she listened, but didn't say anything, which told Jedd to keep talking, which he did, "I haven't opened that ball since I took it, so the Pokemon is still as it was. I'm not even sure if it's a boy or a girl! Either way, the thing obviously wanted to escape, and it's just not in my nature to let Pokemon be taken along with people they blatantly DON'T like. I brought it here to see if there's anything you can do. I'd rather NOT go to jail for this, but if I have to, I'll go," Jedd looked at her.

The lady sighed, took the Ultraball, and released the Shellgon, which looked around. The lady almost choked at the scent of the perfume and at all the make-up it had stuck on it. The Shellgon looked miserably at the lady, then back at Jedd. Then the lady returned the Pokemon to the ball.

She looked up at Jedd, "And what is your name?"

"I'm Jedd. I just got here with Damon, who's going to be challenging your Gym Leader, something I'd really like to see."

The lady finally broke a smile, "Well, Mr. Jedd. As it seems the Pokemon IS in mistreated condition, and you did bring it to us, I see no reason to have you punished for trying to protect a Pokemon from being mistreated. As such, you're free to go."

Jedd grinned and bowed to her, "Thank you very much!"

The lady chuckled, "Just don't go about making a habit of this. And also, sign this here," she pulled out a sheet and handed it to him, "This states that you brought in this Pokemon. Legal matters and all."

After Jedd signed the paper and promised not to leave town until they talked to him again, Jedd left the Police Station and began making his way back to the Gym. It wasn't that hard to find. All he had to do was follow the stream of people.

As he walked through the doors, he pulled out his green tag and gave it to Sasha. She led him around the desk and opened a door behind her, "Just go on through, and take the route that says Challenger."

Then she closed the door behind him. Sighing, Jedd began walking down the lightly lit hallway. There wasn't much to it, black tile and white walls and ceiling. Thrilling. The hallway then split into two directions, one marked LEADER, the other marked CHALLENGER. Jedd took the path marked for the challengers.

Now he could hear the people. It sounded like the audience at a giant stadium. Jedd finally came to another door, opened it, and was amazed to find that it WAS a giant stadium. Though, thinking about it, he really shouldn't have been surprised...

Damon, who was sitting in a chair that was leaning against the wall, looked at him, "About time you showed up."

Jedd grinned, shrugging, "I ran into complications."

Damon merely raised one of his eyebrows in question as Jedd took the seat next to him. Jedd looked around. The whole area was a large battle arena with five large pools of water, rocks surrounding half the area, stone pillars strewn about the place, and a sand pit in the middle.

"Yeah. A Shellgon turned into an Easter Egg Mishap."

Damon blinked and stared at Jedd, who grinned helplessly and shrugged, then told Damon about the Shellgon and the Police Station. Damon slowly nodded, "Yeah. I'd say you did the right thing. Better than what I'd have done."

Jedd blinked, "What would you have done?"

Damon gave a soft chuckle, "Punched her, then walked off to the Station with the Shellgon."

Jedd grinned and shook his head, looking around again. All around them in an large oval shape was the wall, the same one they were against, or their chairs, rather. Behind the large wall was the stands that were filling. "There's a lot of people."

Damon nodded, "There aren't TOO many Gym battles here. Lyrads the best and most trainers go for an easier badge."

"But to be the best, you have to take down the best, right?" Jedd said absently, still looking around.

"Yeah," Damon simply said.

"Yeah. And to get to be the best, you have to start fast," Jedd reached into his pockets and pulled out his Pokeballs. Releasing both fire Pokemon, he was rewarded with a sharp pain in his shin again. He looked down to see the Growlithe biting his leg again as the Ponyta nuzzled and tried to eat his hair.

It took a few minutes, but he finally got the two to stop and listen, "Now you two. You're going to see a very big, very intense Pokemon Battle. What I want is for you two to watch carefully. This is what we're aiming to beat later. Understand?" The Ponyta gave a definite nod, then went for his hair, and the Growlithe gave a growl, and went for his shin. Wincing, he tried pulling his attacked body parts free, "I think you get the general idea. And are you EVER going to forgive me?" he said this last to Blaze, the Growlithe, who merely glared at him.

Damon snorted and chuckled, "What did you do to her, anyways?"

Jedd sighed as he pulled his ponytail from Ponyta, "I hit her when I was trying to knock a really big, ugly, hideous spider off of me."

Damon merely shook his head, "She'll get over it."

"She better get over it before she gets my leg," Jedd grumbled. By now, Blaze and Bukantic had stopped and were sitting there, watching and waiting for the match to begin.

They didn't have to wait long. Lyrad, with his blond hair pulled back, still in his red shirt and blue jeans, came out from the other side of the arena. Damon stood, his face gone back to being serious, and walked out to his designated area as the voice on a loudspeaker came on.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Thank you for your patience! We here at Raset are proud to present an Eighth Ranked Gym Battle, on LIVE TV with our respective news cast from Pokemon Battle Network! Contending here today, challenging our Gym Leader, Lyrad, owner of the Universal Badge, is a match that has been long in coming. Yes, I'm talking about the Reaper Hunter, Damon!

"Now, in case any of you are new to this, I will explain the rules while the two combatants finish getting ready! This will be a six on six Pokemon match! The first to defeat ALL of the others Pokemon will be the winner. Once a Pokemon as been sent out to battle, it cannot be called back until it is unable to battle, or has defeated its opponent, at which time the Trainer can call the Pokemon back and use at a later time!

"There will be no items allowed in this Match! Also, any attacked aimed directly with the intention to hit the other Trainer, will result in immediate disqualification! Also, is anyone listening to me? No? Then with the Trainers, Damon and Lyrad appearing to be ready, let's get this Pokemon Battle GOING!"

The crowd began cheering hysterically as the two trainers stared at one another, their fingers sliding across their Pokeballs as the considered which Pokemon to use first. Almost as one, they each grabbed a Pokeball and released their respective Pokemon.

"And it appears the Challenger, Damon, has the advantage on the early go! Bringing out a Typhlosion against Gym Leader Lyrad's Ariados! The fire type has the obvious advantage in the type differences, but will the training of Ariados make up for that?" the voice on the speaker called out as Jedd stared in abject terror at the much LARGER Nightmare Born from the Depths of Hell.

Blaze, it should be noted, moved a few more feet away from Jedd, just to be safe.

Damon started it with an obvious first move, "Typhlosion, Flamethrower, now!"

"Double Team, Ariados!" Lyrad called out.

Immediately there were countless of those horrible spider Pokemon spread out around the arena as the Typhlosion breathed fire where the Ariados once stood. The images all chittered in amusement at the ineffective attack as the Typhlosion looked around, trying to find the real one.

"Ariados, you know what to do," Lyrad called out.

Damon scowled. The Ariados all ran across the arena, none of them attacking the Typhlosion. The Typhlosion would let out a small fire attack every now and again at an Ariados, but the double would just disappear. Jedd scanned the area, trying to find the real one, but they ALL looked exactly alike.

"And it appears that Damon and his Typhlosion are stumped, with all the Ariados doubles out there. They can't find out which one is the real Ariados!" the man on the speakers said.

Jedd thought carefully. It was a good strategy. With all the rocks and pillars, there were plenty of places for the real Ariados to hide, and there was no risking letting any of the doubles get close, so the Typhlosion would have to attack any that would get near it. And this let the real Ariados position itself until it was ready to strike.

But where would the attack come from?

Damon glared, "Typhlosion! Use Earthquake. Hit all of them!"

The Typhlosion nodded, lifted one foot and-

"Ariados! Now!" Lyrad called out.

Immediately the ground right under the Typhlosion exploded at the Ariados sprung out from the ground. Knocked on its back, the Typhlosion screamed in surprise and pain as the Ariados bit its leg, then ran, melding into the doubles.

"Amazing! The real Ariados had used a dig attack after the double team and had waited UNDER the Typhlosion, waiting for the Earthquake. Truly remarkable!" the announcer yelled.

Jedd stared intently, glancing from the Pokemon, to the Trainers, and back again. Damon stood there as Typhlosion stood up, favoring its right leg where the Ariados had bitten it. There were still about twelve Ariados crawling around the arena, one of whom was the real nightmare, as the others were fake nightmares.

"Typhlosion, use Rollout! Hit those spiders!" Damon ordered.

"SION!" Typhlosion yelled before leaping. As it hit the ground, it rolled into a ball and began rolling at an Ariados.

The double disappeared as the rolling Typhlosion plowed through it and onto the next double. Lyrad merely smiled as he watched, trusting his Pokemon to take action. And it did.

As the Typhlosion moved, it began to slow down. Jedd stared in shock as the Typhlosion was becoming more and more entangled in the web of the Ariados.

The remained doubles vanished to show the real one perched on a pillar, shooting a web on the rolling Typhlosion. Soon, it'd be so wrapped up it wouldn't be able to move.

Jedd grimaced, this was not looking good. Damon had really better do something or else the Ariados was going to take the first round without a real fight!

NOTICE:

This is not the end of the chapter, but I'm going to be thinking real hard on how to do the fight between these two properly. The next post on this story will be the remainder of this chapter. Also, I apologize for how long this took to get up. This has actually been a touchy chapter, one of which has had over five possibilities going through it on how to deal with the issues in it. I'll go into it more when the rest of the chapter is up, but for now, here is the first half of Jedd's chapter!


	8. Jedd: The Gym Battle, Part Two

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

NOTICE: I know I said that I'd have this finished, but there's been a lot of things going on and I want to get this posted up. So I'm turning it into a three part chapter. This Notice has been brought to you by Zombies Incorporated, where the employees eat you! Should you feel you have reached this Notice an error, please sit down and REVIEW! ... Please, have a nice day!

Pokemon Genesis  
By Jedd Shual-Iyiste

Chapter 7 Again.

The Rollout attack began slowing, its momentum disappearing do to the String Shot the Ariados was using from on top the pillar. The Typholosion roared in anger as its own Rollout was now wrapping the entire Pokemon up in the sticky web.

Jedd glanced at Lyrad. The Gym Leader was smiling at the way the battle was going, but he appeared to still be watching the battle very closely. That meant he wasn't going to write this off as a victory just yet and was still taking this very seriously.

Damon on the other hand had his usual scowl on his face. Then he smirked. "Typhlosion," he called out, "keep rolling but light your fire up!"

Almost immediately, the webbing surrounding the fire Pokemon erupted in flame, turning the Typhlosion into a giant fireball. The Ariados chittered angrily as it watched the Typhlosion roll faster and faster as the webbing now made the Rollout a Flaming Rollout.

The Typhlosion turned and began rolling at the pillar the Ariados was perched on. Lyrad yelled, "Ariados! Jump away! Keep away from that Typhlosion!" Immediately the Ariados leaped free of the pillar, even as the Typhlosion rammed through it.

Now the tides had turned. Instead of Ariados dictating the match, it was now on the run as the Typhlosion turned yet again, heading for the Ariados. The webbing was burning free of the Pokemon bit by bit, so the fire was disappearing slowly, but there was still plenty of flame for the hideous insect to fear.

Unfortunately for Damon, the Ariados was still very fast and agile, and ran out in front of the rolling fire Pokemon, it was proving uncatchable. Damon fixed that, "Typhlosion, jump out of the Rollout and use Flamethrower! Roast the Ariados!"

The Ariados chittered as the Typhlosion unrolled itself and jumped into the air, inhaling. Then it let out a large stream of fire at the Ariados. The fire seemed to build on itself, growing larger and larger, covering all the areas that Ariados could dodge.

"Ariados! Roll to the left! NOW!" Lyrad yelled as the Ariados was running past one of the pools of water. As the fire hit the ground, the Ariados rolled to its side, and down into the safety of the water.

As the Typhlosion hit the ground, it looked at the pool of water, waiting. Jedd held his breath as his own two fire Pokemon watched in amazement. This was turning into a very tricky match. Even though the Typhlosion had the strength and type advantage, the Ariados was proving to be more than worthy challenge. In fact, it seemed up until the last few moments to be in complete control.

Typhlosion stared at the pool of water carefully, waiting for Ariados to surface and the fight to continue while the announcer prattled on. Minutes seemed to pass by before Jedd noticed something that caught his eye. The water level in the pool was going down. Damon seemed to have noticed it too, given the scowl.

What it meant? Jedd didn't know, but it certainly meant bad news for the Typhlosion as he stood there, breathing hard. Jedd blinked and looked carefully. Yes, the Typhlosion WAS breathing hard, and favoring its bit leg. Then realization struck him. The Typhlosion was poisoned. The Ariados didn't need to beat the fire type, it merely needed to wait and let the poison take the mighty Typhlosion down.

The water level in the pool stopped moving down, and even seemed to rise up a little, but there was still no Ariados to be found in it. Then the crowd began cheering.

Ariados crawled out of one of the OTHER pools of water and shot a wave of Poison Needles at Typhlosion. Jedd stared in shock as the dozens upon dozens of needles slammed into the Typhlosions side, making him stagger. Damon cursed under his breath and yelled for a Fire Blast.

The Typhlosion turned and hurled a very large, oddly shaped fire ball at the Ariados, which merely ducked back into the pool of water and disappeared. The Typhlosion was now fighting for breath, but refusing to fall down.

"Typhlosion," Damon called out. The Typhlosion looked at his trainer and the two stared at one another for a moment, then the Typhlosion shook his head.

Lyrad chuckled, "You're Pokemon has great courage, Damon. You certainly know how to raise them to be worthy of being champions. But being worthy of being a champion isn't the same as having everything it takes."

Damon snorted, "Thanks for the pep talk. Typhlosion! Show him what your made of! Earthquake!"

The Typhlosion nodded, lifted its foot, and slammed it into the ground. Literally. The ground under the Typhlosion gave way under the impact as water surged upwards, drenching the falling Pokemon. Then Jedd had it. How the Ariados had gone from one pool to another, the falling water level... it had dug a tunnel to the other pool. And being underground, that tunnel was filled with water.

And that tunnel also went right under the Typhlosion, so if he tried that Earthquake, he'd fall right into the water filled tunnel. The Ariados and Lyrad had outsmarted Damon and Typhlosion again.

Typhlosion roared in anger as it thrashed in the water, trying to get out. Then the Ariados came again. Jumping out of a pool, it ran towards the Typhlosion and bit again the fire type. Then the Typhlosion gave another roar, then fell silent and motionless.

The referee raised a flag towards Lyrad, "Typhlosion is unable to battle! Ariados is the victor!"

"And there you have it! The extreme training of our very own Lyrad, the greatest Gym Leader of all of Waynaru, has led the Ariados into defeating a devastating type advantage in a nearly flawless victory! Though Typhlosion put up a very admirable fight, it looks like the Challenger, Damon, is going to be in trouble if this keeps up!"

Damon raised his Pokeball and in a flash, the Typhlosion was returned to the ball. Damon looked at the ball, and clipped it to his belt.

Likewise, Lyrad also returned the Ariados and Jedd began breathing easier now that the horrid thing was gone. Spiders, ugh! Who needed them!

The two trainers, Gym Leader and Challenger, both ran their fingers over their collected Pokemon, deciding which on to use next. Damon grabbed one and shortly after Lyrad picked his.

"AND for the second round of this Gym Battle is Lyrads Lapras against Damon's Aggron! This time it looks like Lyrad has the type advantage!" the annoying announcer called out.

The Lapras looked calmly from his pool as the Aggron slowly stood up. Grunting, the Aggron glared at the Lapras uncertainly, glancing back at his trainer. Damon nodded slowly, his scowl having returned.

Jedd sighed. This wasn't looking good for Damon. If Damon could lose with an extreme type advantage, could he overcome a type DISadvantage? The blue haired trainer glanced down at his own two Pokemon. Bukantic, the Ponyta, stood there watching happily while Blaze, the Grumpy Growlithe sat there, glaring at Jedd every few seconds.

"Lapras! Hydro Pump!" Lyrad called out.

Damon's scowl turned into a smirk, "Ok, Aggron! Protect!"

The Lapras tilted his head back, then snapped it forward. From out of his mouth came a torrent of water, heading straight for the Aggron. The Aggron merely snorted and the Hydro Pump slammed into an invisible barrier, deeming the attack null.

Damon quickly called out, "Now, follow up with Shock Wave!"

Lyrad's eyes widened, "What? Lapras! Water Gun the attack! Don't let it hit you!"

Damon's smirk grew, "Tough luck with that!"

Aggron tilted his head back and gave out a loud roar as his body began glowing with a crackling yellow aura. Streams of lighting shot of from him and headed for the Lapras, which shot a stream of water at each of the waves of lightning heading for him. But it was no use. Even as the water hit the oncoming attack, causing it to explode, another wave of electricity took its place, getting closer and closer to the Lapras.

Then it hit.

"LAAA-PRAS!" the water pokemon screamed in agony as the electricity coursed through it.

"Aggron! Amp that Shock Wave up into a Thunder!" Damon yelled above the screaming.

The Lapras screamed harder as the bolt of electricity connecting the two Pokemon grew in size, the Aggron putting more and more volts of electricity into the attack, turning it into a full Thunder.

Lyrad stared, fists clenched, then yelled out, "Lapras! Hydro Pump! You got to use Hydro Pump! NOW!"

The screaming stopping, but the agony was still plain in the face of the Lapras as he turned to the Aggron, and tilted his head back. Then the attack came. Lapras shot out another torrent of pressurized water, this time with yellow streaks of lighting coursing through it as it conducted the Thunder attack through Lapras, and now to the Aggron.

The Thunder attack almost ended right there, but the Aggron held on to it as the Hydro Pump slammed into his chest, causing him to slide back several feet. In fact, the Aggron had to brace his tail against the ground just so he could keep standing against the water onslaught.

The two stood there, neither quitting their attacks. Aggron couldn't quit his best move against a water Pokemon, and Lapras couldn't quit his move that ensure Aggron was taking as much punishment as he was. Electricity crackled all around as the two fought to outlast the other.

Jedd bit his lip as he stood, staring at the two powerful Pokemon as they fought to hold on. The referee was looking from one Pokemon to another frantically, waiting to see which would fall first. Lyrad and Damon stared on with looks of concern for their Pokemon, knowing that the first stop the attack lost.

Then after what seemed like hours, the Thunder attack began dwindling, then died even as the stream of water died. Jedd watched as the Aggron slouched and fell to the ground and the Lapras began sinking into the water, his head resting on the ground as both Pokemon panted for breath.

The referee raised a flag to each of the trainers, "Both Lapras and Aggron are unable to continue battling, this round is a Draw!"

"AND in an amazing display of courage and will power, both Pokemon were able to hold onto their respective attacks until the other was out of the battle! The second round of this Battle is a draw, ladies and gentlemen, and that means that the Challenger is down to FOUR Pokemon while our own Gym Leader is down to FIVE!" the announcer rambled on.

Jedd stood there, staring as both trainers ran to their Pokemon and checked them. Lyrad patted Lapras on his head, said something, and returned the water Pokemon to his Pokeball. Damon, in similar fashion, rubbed and patted the Aggron, and returned him to his own Ball. Then the two went back to their own areas, waiting to decide on the next Pokemon.

Unfortunately, it seemed to Jedd, the battle was going to be one sided. For the next several rounds, Lyrad's Pokemon defeated Damon's. Damon's Ursarang was taken down by Lyrad's Raichu, which was solidly defeated later by a Tyranitaur. That Tyranitaur was defeated by Lyrad's Golem.

So when the shock from hell came, the standings were Damon had two unknown Pokemon, Lyrad had a Golem, a Giant Nightmare Born from the Depths of Hell, and two unknown Pokemon.

Lyrad and Damon stood, each holding their respecting Pokeballs, and released them. Lyrad bring back out Ariados, and Damon bringing out-

"ARCANINE!" Jedd shouted in shock, jumping back up. Damon glanced at Jedd, and smirked. Then Jedd saw the colorings and his jaw dropped. While it LOOKED like an Arcanine physically, the colorings were something else! The reddish orange was still the same, but the white areas were tinted yellow and the black stripes were actually a dark blue.

Jedd stared in wonderment as the large dog Pokemon walked proudly onto the field, glaring down at the worn out Ariados as it chittered nervously up at him. Then the match started... and ended.

The moment the battle began, the Arcanine dashed at the Ariados and hit the spider in the span of the blink of an eye. The Ariados was knocked into the air and Damon called for a Fire Blast. The Ariados was out of the battle before it even hit the ground.

Lyrad then stared long and hard at the Arcanine as it walked up and down, pacing the line in front of Damon. Damon, it seemed was going to keep Arcanine out. Lyrad continued staring, thinking. Jedd didn't care, he was too busy drooling at the sight of the Arcanine when a small bark caught his attention.

Blaze was standing now, looking curiously at her evolved counterpart. Jedd chuckled, "Yeah, that's what you can become, only I don't think you get the blue and yellow colors. I wonder if Damon dyed the fur?"

The Growlithe looked at him, then looked back to the field, for once not growling at Jedd.

Finally Lyrad brought out his Golem, though somewhat reluctantly. Jedd couldn't for the life of him see why until the battle began. Then he felt his jaw drop at the command Damon called for.

"Hydro Pump the Golem!" Damon called.

Jedd stared in bewilderment at Damon, wondering if the Trainer had lost it, then came the attack. Golem yelled in surprise as the Arcanine took a deep breath, and exhaled a burst of water, a Hydro Pump that looked to be just as powerful as the ones Lapras had used earlier.

Lyrad yelled for Golem to use Protect, but it was too late. The water slammed into the Golem and the round Pokemon fell backwards and began rolling, pushed by the water. By the time the Golem was slammed into a pillar, it was out.

Lyrad sighed and returned the Golem to its Pokeball, then looked at Damon. "So," he said softly, "the rumors were true. An Arcanine that can freely use Fire, Water, and Electric attacks. One of the prides of the Reapers."

Jedd stared as Damon turned his head and spat at the name of the Reapers. Damon sighed, "Yeah. My buddy here was subject to them before I saved him."

Lyrad gave a soft chuckle, "I'm glad you did save him. And I hope you burnt that damn laboratory of theirs to hell. But enough. It's time for this to continue! Pidgeot! Come on out!"

The Pidgeot soared into the sky as soon as it was released from her Pokeball. The Arcanine looked up his opponent while Jedd sat there, his head spinning. The Arcanine was the result of the Reapers? Jedd recalled that Damon had said that he knew the Reapers conducted genetic research on Pokemon.

The battle begun, only this time it wasn't a quick finish. The Pidgeot didn't waste any time in using Extreme Speed to slam itself into Arcanine's side, knocking him to the side about a yard, but not off his feet. Immediately a Thunder struck out at Pidgeot, but the attack was neatly avoided.

"I'll be thrice-be-damned," Jedd muttered under his breath, "that thing CAN use... Damn." Jedd simply stared. Free use of Water and Electric attacks as well as the normal set of attacks? That Arcanine was beyond lethal!

The Pidgeot sailed high into the air and Damon said something under his breath. The Arcanine's ears pricked, apparently having no problems hearing his Trainer despite the cheering of the crowd.

The Pidgeot came down again, another Extreme Speed. It seemed Lyrad and Pidgeot were going for hit and run tactics again for this battle, but this time Arcanine was ready. As the Pidgeot slammed into the Arcanine, the Arcanine immediately let loose with a Thunder Wave. The sudden jolt of electricity cause the Pidgeot to falter and hit the ground. Damon smirked and said one single word, "Thunder."

It was over... again.

"AND in an amazing come-from-behind series of victories, Damon the Challenger now is one Pokemon up from our Gym Leader! Yes, that Arcanine of his is certainly something! But, will it be able to hold up against our Gym Leader's most powerful Pokemon!"

Lyrad smiled softly, "Well, you've certainly put up a tremendous fight, Damon. And I'm happy to say that you've resorted me to this guy," Lyrad held up his last Pokeball, "I wouldn't expect anything less from you. But let's see how you handle the first Pokemon I ever had! Come on out, Nidoking!"

Immediately out came a large... a very large... a very very large Pokemon. Jedd stared in horror at the huge Nidoking. The purple Pokemon snorted and slammed his foot into the ground. Moving forwards, Jedd found himself comparing the size to be at the very least, slightly larger than the Tyranitaur that Damon used earlier... maybe slightly wasn't the word?

And again, the battle began.

Damon called out, "Use Hydro Pump!"

"Nidoking! Block that Hydro Pump with Protect, and counter it with Brick Break!" Lyrad called out. Immediately the NidoKing began running at the Arcanine and the oncoming Hydro Pump.

The Nidoking stopped as the attack hit his protective barrier, then began charging again when the attack died.

Damon yelled, "Use Extreme Speed! Don't let him hit you!"

The Arcanine growled and leapt nimbly to the side, then slammed himself into Nidoking's side... and yelped in pain. Arcanine jumped back, as the Nidoking turned towards the fire Pokemon. Almost immediately Arcanine swayed slightly, poison running through his body now. Damon cursed.

Lyrad however, smiled. "Physical attacks are one of the worse things you can do to a Nidoking, Damon. All those horns are poisonous, and you just poisoned Arcanine! Nidoking! Hydro Pump!"

Damon stared as the Nidoking now used the Hydro Pump. Still, the Arcanine jumped to the side.

"Rock Tomb!" Lyrad now called out. The Nidoking grabbed a piece broken pillar and lobbed it at the Arcanine, who dodged again. And again as a rock was thrown at him this time as the Nidoking repeated the attack.

"Brick Break!" Lyard called out. The Nidoking charged the Arcanine, but the fire type again was able to dodge as the Nidoking neatly slammed his fist about a foot into a standing pillar.

Jedd gulped, "Note to self. Raise a Nidoran. They grow up deadly."

Indeed, it was all the Arcanine could do to dodge the oncoming attacks, and he was still losing the battle as poison coursed through his veins. Damon had to do something, but there wasn't any time to counter!

"Sludge Bomb!" Lyrad called...again. A putrid stream of sludge was immediately fired at the Arcanine, and yet another dodge, yet this time the Arcanine dodged below the stream and ended up right in front of the Nidoking.

Damon quickly yelled, "Use Hydro Pu-"

It was too late. The Nidoking, seeing his target so close, resorted to an old command and calmly slammed his fist into Arcanine's face with a crunch. The force lifted Arcanine off his front paws, then the fire type fell to the ground, panting for breath as the Nidoking stopped his attack, waiting.

"Arcanine is unable to battle! Nidoking is the winner!" the referee declared as Damon ran up to the fallen Pokemon.

The Arcanine whined softly as Damon knelt by his side, gently rubbing the side of Arcanine's head, checking the spot where he had been hit. Satisfied that the Arcanine was going to be fine, he returned the dog Pokemon to the Pokeball.

Walking back to his area, Damon pulled out his last Pokeball, and released it.

"KIIIIING!" the second Nidoking roared as he looked up at Lyrad's larger Nidoking.

"AND what a match this has been, folks. Damon and Lyrad, down to their last Pokemon, and they're both Nidokings! What an exciting match!" the announced babbled.

Jedd gulped. Now it was truly down to the wire. Damon's last shot at the badge, and Lyrad's last shot at stopping Damon from getting said badge. And with the size on Lyrad's Nidoking, Jedd guessed that the advantage was again to the Gym Leader!


	9. Jedd: The Gym Battle, Part Three

Disclaimer: Blaze sits there with a sign that says, "Jedd owns Pokemon."

Jedd screams as the lawyers look his way, "I don't own Pokemon! Honestly! She's just trying to get me in trouble! I don't own Pokemon!"

NOTICE: "Here it is, the last of this thrice-be-damned three part chapter. Heh, this certainly took long enough! This NOTICE has been brought to you by Zombies Incorporated, where the employees eat you! Should you feel you've reached this NOTICE an error, please sit down and-" Bukantic walks up with a sign across her back that says, "Eat Jedd's Hair!"

Jedd screams again, "REVIEW! No eating my hair!"

Pokemon Genesis.  
By Jedd Shual-Iyiste.

Chapter 7 Finished.

The smaller Nidoking glared up at Lyrad's Nidoking, which looked down at the Damon's and snorted. Jedd merely stared at both of them, his eyes darting back and forth between the two. Lyrad's was significantly larger than Damon's, and if that was of any relevance, that meant it was also more powerful.

Damon and Lyrad also stared at one another, glancing back between one another and the Nidokings. Damon was on his last chance for the badge, and Lyrad was good enough not to take anything lightly. The Gym Leader's Ariados was testament to the fact that having an advantage in battle didn't mean you'd win the battle.

Jedd stared, eying all four of the figures on the field, not saying a word. Blaze, the Growlithe, stood there, eyes wide. Bukantic, the Ponyta, also stood, her eyes wide as well as both fire Pokemon took in the sight of the two massive poison Pokemon. Jedd swallowed. As far as he could tell, Lyrad still held an ace in his hand. Gym leaders were notorious in having a special move taught to at least one of their Pokemon, and Nidoking was a sure bet on knowing said move.

But it hadn't been used yet.

Lyrad sighed, then smiled, "Nidoking. Double Strike."

So much for it not being used, but Double Strike? What the hell was that?

Lyrad's Nidoking growled, inhaled, and shot out a breath of heated breath, and seemed to relax.

Damon gritted his teeth, looking very uncomfortable about something now, but refused to issue an order to his Nidoking. Instead, he seemed to stare in growing uncertainty at the opposition. Whatever this move was, Damon certainly seemed to know what it was...

Lyrad smiled sadly and said, "Brick Break and Blizzard."

Immediately, the large Nidoking exhaled a blast of frigid air at the other Nidoking. Damon yelled out, "Protect!" and the ice attack hit a barrier, then came the other attack.

Within the very second that the blizzard hit the barrier, Lyrad's Nidoking pulled his fist back, and slammed it through said barrier, and right into Damon's Nidoking's face.

Lyrad snapped out his next orders mercilessly, "Iron Tail and Fire Blast."

As Damon's Nidoking stumbled backwards from the force of the Brick Break, the other Nidoking spun around, slamming his glowing tail against the legs of his opponent, causing said Nidoking to fall to the ground. Then immediately the second attack hit. During the spin, Lyrad's Nidoking had prepared the Fire Blast and with his target in sight and on the ground, he released it.

The explosion was followed by horrible silence as the entire stadium fell silent as they, the referee, and the two trainers, along with Jedd, Blaze, and Bukantic, waiting for the smoke and dust to clear. When it did, Damon's Nidoking lay on the ground, unconscious.

The referee raised the flagged and yelled, "Nidoking is unable to battle. Lyrad and his team are the victors!"

The crowd erupted, cheering on their home team hero as Damon ran forwards to his Pokemon's side. Jedd simply stared at Lyrad calmly walked forward and spoke in a low voice to Damon. Swallowing, Jedd merely shook his head at the power of that attack. Those attacks weren't normal. They seemed even more powerful after the Double Strike had been initiated.

Lyrad finished talking to Damon and returned his Nidoking to the Pokeball. With that behemoth off the field, Jedd finally ran forwards to the pair on the field. Lyrad glanced at him, then his head suddenly looked up behind Jedd in surprise.

Halfway to the trainers, Jedd glanced back behind him, noticing his Pokemon were running right next to him, then he saw what had surprised Lyrad.

"You again, you stinking bastard!" a familiar teenage female with short brown hair, green eyes, and way too much perfume screamed at him. She had jumped over the crowd railing and onto the field, apparently when she saw Jedd.

Jedd finished turning and grinned at the girl happily, "Hello, Stinky! I smell that you haven't had that shower yet," he pinched his nose shut, "ahh, much better."

The girl screamed in pure anger and reached into her pocket. Then she blinked as she pulled back her hand, empty. Jedd grinned innocently, "Awww, did the Shellgon run away from its inadequate, pathetic excuse of a trainer... AGAIN!"

The girl glared at him, "Shut up! I can beat you in a Pokemon battle with my eyes close!"

Jedd shrugged, uninsulted, "No shit, Sherlock! My Pokemon are babies. No battling for them yet. Of course... then again, maybe I would win," Jedd grinned, "I bet the second you closed your eyes, any Pokemon you send out would make a break for it, just to get away from the smell!"

If Jedd thought that the girl's face couldn't get any redder, he was wrong. Glaring with utmost hatred at Jedd, she pulled out a Pokeball from her other pocket and tossed it into the air. Immediately, the Pokemon inside was released onto the ground and Jedd felt his eyes widen at the sight of the large cobra.

"CHARRRR-BOK!" the Arbok hissed out, surging upwards into the air and glaring down at Jedd. Even though the Pokemon was still a good distance away, Jedd could tell this was another large ass Pokemon.

"... Oh shit," Jedd muttered to himself. Blaze stared in terror to his right, but Bukantic stood firm on his other side.

"Sheila! Enough with this!" Lyrad's voice rang out from behind him.

The girl, Sheila snorted and raised her hand, "It'll be enough when I say it's enough! Arbok! Poison Sting on the worthless mutt!"

Jedd a wave of coldness run down his spine at the words. The Arbok screeched and let fly what looked like several dozens upon dozens of white needles, straight for Blaze. Blaze stared in terror at the oncoming attack, whimpering and shutting her eyes, waiting for the attack to cut into her.

It never came.

Up until now, the crowd had been yelling, but now it grew silent. Blaze, stood there, and slowly opened her eyes... and saw feathers.

White down feathers. They were everywhere. It took all of two second to find the source. Jedd stood a couple feet from her, directly between her and the Arbok, and his down jacket had been torn to shreds from the attack. Jedd stood there, his face pale as he looked down at her.

Jedd slowly grinned, "You ok, Blaze?" The Growlithe stared up at him in bewilderment. Jedd swallowed as a wave of sickness ran over him, and he turned back to the girl, Sheila. His back felt like there was ice water on it now as he stared defiantly at her.

Bukantic ran over to him and he immediately put one hand on her back, using her for balance as the world seemed to sway. He could hear what sounded like someone yelling, but it was... Jedd never figured it out as everything went dark.

When Jedd opened his eyes again, it was to a completely alien setting... again. When he opened his eyes earlier, he had gone from his home world to this Pokemon world, now he had gone from the stadium to... here. Jedd blinked and looked around again, he was in a white room, several monitors lined one wall, and he wasn't alone. There was a lady typing on a keyboard, looking intent on her business.

Jedd himself was bare chested, and was resting on a bed. There were several others in the room, but all were void of people. Jedd glanced back at the lady. She had long pink hair and wore a white shirt and light blue pants. Jedd stared at her for a moment, then sighed softly, his head feeling fuzzy.

The lady glanced at him. Seeing him awake, she stood and walked over to him, "How are you feeling?"

Jedd muttered softly, "Like there's a down pillow stuck in my head."

The pink haired female smiled softly, "You're lucky. Sheila's Arbok has very potent venom and you managed to get a good dose of it in that attack."

Jedd blinked, looking up at the ceiling as he tried to think clearly through that fuzzy feeling, "Bah, I'll live. Always do."

The lady smiled and sat by the chair.

Jedd lay there for several seconds then he glanced at her again, "Where's Blaze? She ok? And Bukantic?"

The lady nodded, "Both of your Pokemon are doing just fine. Lyrad's been holding onto them since your attack."

"And Damon?"

The lady sighed, "He left a couple days ago. Off to train his Pokemon some more for a rematch."

It took Jedd about ten seconds to register what she said, then he sat up in surprise, "A couple of days ago? How long was I out?"

"Almost a week now. Like I said, that Arbok poison is very potent. The fact that it took you this long to wake up is proof of that."

A week. He'd been out for about a week. He hung his head, rubbing his eyes, "Shit. Bah. Damn that girl." A thought crossed his mind and he glanced to the lady, "And what about her Shellgon? What happened to it?"

The lady smiled, but didn't answer. Instead she said, "I've got things to do, and I'm sure you're going to want to see your Pokemon. Just head up to the gym and Lyrad'll give them back. Oh, and Damon left some spare clothes for you. The one's you were wearing were soaked with blood... Except for the vest. The sweatshirt you wore under that seemed to absorb most of the blood." She smiled, "I must say, a long sleeve shirt, a sweatshirt, a vest, then a down jacket over all that? "

Not waiting for a response, she stood and walked out, closing the door behind her. As she left, Jedd noticed the neatly folded stack of clothes. Standing, Jedd quickly changed into them, staggering slightly as his unused muscles adjusted. Now in black jeans, a black shirt, and his blue jean vest that had a couple little spots of blood on the inner linings, he moved to the door, opened it, and left.

The lady was standing outside, waiting for him. Jedd stared at her, "I thought you had things to do?"

The lady smiled, "I do. But I forgot that you don't know how to get out of here."

Jedd chuckled softly, "So I don't. I don't suppose you could show me?"

She nodded and began walking at a brisk pace. Jedd had a hard time keeping up with her, but managed to keep from stumbling. After several minutes of turning this way and that, Jedd finally asked, "Where am I?"

The lady glanced back, "This is a medical facility. It's right next door to the Pokemon Center."

Jedd nodded, "So that makes you a doctor?"

She nodded, now, "Yes. I'm Dr. Steller."

As Jedd continued to walk, it became easier as his muscles got used to being used again, "Then does that mean I have you to thanks for saving me?"

Dr. Steller shrugged, "If you want. Though that poison was nasty stuff, it's nothing to the antidotes we get from using Lyrad's Nidoking."

"You make antidotes out of a Nidoking?" Jedd asked, bewildered.

"Yes. Nidokings are highly toxic. We use their poison and change it so it's an equally powerful anti-toxin. It can take a while, but it'll cure almost any type of poison known."

Jedd whistled softly, "Wow. And thanks."

Dr. Steller glanced back and winked, "Just be sure to also thank Lyrad and his Nidoking. Without them, we wouldn't have had the anti-toxin."

The two came to the lobby. Jedd nodded to Dr. Steller and thanked her again, then walked outside. The sun was high in the sky as Jedd stood there, shivering and wishing he had several more layers of clothing to keep warm. The thermostat that hung on the wall read 95 degrees. Jedd glared at it, "Too cold!"

It was a long walk to the Gym, given that Jedd got lost five times looking for it. He very literally had no memory for directions and once somehow ended back at the Pokemon Center/Human Hospital. But finally, he arrived at the Universal Gym.

As he walked in Sasha looked up at him and smiled, "Well. I'm glad to see that you're up and around again. Dr. Steller called to let us know you were heading over. Lyrad's in the stadium with your Pokemon. I think they'll be happy to see you."

Jedd smiled, "Oh, Bukantic might be, but Blaze'll probably just try eating me again."

Sasha smiled and motioned for him to go through the door. Jedd walked down the familiar hallway, the same one he had gone down when Damon had challenged Lyrad. When he came to the fork in the hallway, he took the route that said CHALLENGER and soon arrived at the stadium.

Lyrad stood there, Bukantic and Blaze standing next to him. Upon seeing him, Bukantic whinnied and galloped to him, shoving her head into his stomach lovingly. Jedd grinned then yelped as he was knocked to the ground as Blaze, running after Bukantic, jumped onto the Ponyta, then literally pounced on Jedd's chest.

Jedd fell backwards, stunned as he felt the Growlithe licking at his face. Finally he grinned, and ran his fingers through her fur, "So you finally forgive me, huh? Took you long enough!"

Lyrad was smiling as he walked over to Jedd. Holding out his hand, he helped Jedd up, "I'm glad to see you're up. Any longer and nothing would keep these two from seeing you. They're rather energetic."

Jedd chuckled, "Yeah." He knelt down by Blaze and scratched behind her ear. At least until Bukantic grabbed a mouthful of his hair and pulled.

Lyrad stood there, smiling as he reached into his pocket and pulled something out, "I was instructed to give this to you when you showed up." He held his hand out, palm down.

As Jedd took it, he found himself looking at an Ultraball. Jedd stared at it, then looked up at Lyrad, "What?"

"When Sheila ran for it, it was decided that ownership of her Shellgon was voided. It was suggested that you keep the Shellgon. You're bound to do better at raising her than Sheila did."

Jedd stared at the Ultraball, "This has the Shellgon?"

Lyrad nodded, "Yeah. Poor thing. I'm still waiting for a special cleaning agent to come in so we can get that garbage off her shell, but I did manage to get rid of the stench!"

Jedd stood slowly, holding the Ultraball. Blaze and Bukantic looked up at him as he stood there, then they both looked back at the entryway where Jedd had walked in as someone else came in.

A male voice snorted, "Well, it's about damn time! I told you the damn dolt wouldn't wake up any time soon!"

A female laughed, "I didn't argue! This is Jedd we're talking about!

Jedd whirled around, staring at the two figures with wide eyes, "YOU!"

NOTICE:

As promised back in the first part of Chapter 7, I'll explain why this was a complicated chapter. There were several versions of this chapter running through my head.

The first version didn't have Sheila in it at all. The battle between Damon and Lyrad would start right off the bat, and after that a Reaper would show up and start blowing things up with his Shellgon and Arbok. The Shellgon isn't happy with her trainer and very basically Jedd talks her into leaving her trainer and joining him. At which point the Arbok is ordered to attack Blaze.

Second version is that Sheila didn't run for it and there's a custody battle over the Shellgon and the Shellgon has to decide between the Jedd and Sheila, or being released into the wild.

I went with this version because I liked picking fun at Sheila, and I didn't want to deal with all that custody writing. Still, it was a pain in the ass to write, and I'm more than glad it's finished! Chapter 7 is done with and Chapter 8 will be having Garon's POV, as the cycle finally continues on. Good and done with. Also, please review? If you don't, it'll make Blaze angry and she'll use your shin as a chew toy!

This NOTICE! has been brought to you by Zombies Incorporated! Blah blah blah!


	10. Garon: Eyes of Intensity

Disclaimer: Jedd cries as the lawyers carry him off, "I promise you! I don't own Pokemon! Never have! Now let me go!"

NOTICE!: It seems to be taking me longer and longer to write out new chapters, ugh. Hopefully I'll get myself back on a proper writing track again... of course, for that to happen I'll have to stop playing video games. Oy! This notice has been brought to you by Zombies Incorporated, where the employees eat you! Should you feel you have reached this notice an error, please sit down and read this new chapter! And please be sure to leave a review, it'll encourage me to update much quicker! I promise!

Pokemon Genesis.  
By Jedd Shual-Iyiste

Chapter 8.

Jayla stared down her arm to the phone that she had hung up in disgust, "Of all the times for her to turn the damn phone off!"

Garon watched her, more than understanding her anger. Of course, given how little sleep he had gotten didn't help any. Then again, that little curse had turned out to be a blessing in disguise. He had only been asleep for about four, maybe five hours before he woke up, unable to get back to sleep.

Checking his two Pokeballs and the Ultraball, making sure they were safe on his belt, he had left his room and ventured downstairs. Even before he had gotten halfway down the stairs he had heard a television playing. Looking, he saw Ben sitting on a couch watching the TV. The man looked back, hearing Garon approaching and smiled, "Hey there. You're up early."

Garon grunted and flopped down on a chair, "Too early."

Ben nodded and motioned to the TV, where some news article was playing, "Get a load of this." Looking at the screen Garon saw what looked like two people having a battle. A couple of Nidokings from the looks of it.

The larger one then proceeded to dominate the smaller one, defeating it in a quick series of attacks that seemed to end in an explosion. Then a female voice spoke up, "After the Gym Leader, Lyrad, had defeated his challenger, Damon, is where our story really begins to pick up, now if you'll watch," the lady broke off even as Garon felt his eyes widen in surprise in shock.

There, running with a Ponyta and a Growlithe, big blue down jacket on, was Jedd. Garon grinned, "That's Jedd! The asshole! I've been worried about him and he's getting on TV!"

Ben glanced over at Garon, "You know him?"

Garon nodded, "Yeah, um, he, Arak and I are supposed to take the Waynaru Pokemon League thing together."

Ben nodded slowly, then motioned back to the TV, "Then you're really going to want to watch this." Garon stared at the solemn faced man, then turned back to the TV.

Jedd ran about half the distance to the two trainers when he stopped as a girl jumped down from the crowd. The camera wasn't able to pick up what was said, but it looked like Jedd had said something that seriously pissed the girl off for she then proceeded to bring out a very large Arbok.

Garon stared in disbelief as the Arbok launched its attack and Jedd stood between it and the Growlithe. The attack hit Jedd in the back and his down jacket shredded in an explosion of feathers. Slowly, he turned, holding onto the Ponyta's back, then fell to the ground. The Ponyta and Growlithe both nudged at Jedd, trying to rouse him.

The girl pointed and it seemed that the Arbok was about to attack again when the large Nidoking was back. Returning the Arbok, the girl then proceeded to run for it. "And that is our story. The renegade trainer, Sheila, ran after her attack on the new trainer, Jedd. The trainer is currently hospitalized and is in critical condition in the Raset Emergency Care. It is unknown whether or not he will pull through. If you see this girl," a close up picture of a girl covered in make up showed up on the screen, "be advised and contact the local authorities."

Then the lady began rattling on about something else as Garon stared, his face pale. Ben glanced at him, "I take it you need to get to Raset."

Garon nodded, numbly, "Y...yeah." He swallowed and stood, "I gotta..go.." Go kill that bitch, the angry part of him thought to himself.

Ben nodded and stood as well, "You go get... uh... that blue haired girl, Lya's Trainer. I'll get you guys set up to go to Raset."

Now Garon and Jayla were both at the Pokemon Center Airport and Jayla cursed again, "Damn her. I've left her a message telling her to start heading over to Raset. Ugh, and I was just coming back from there."

Garon cocked his head, "What were you doing there?"

"The Gym Leader, Lyrad, runs an Eighth Ranked Gym."

"Ahh, so he's the one you beat for you Badge?" Garon asked.

"Yyyyyyeah," Jayla sighed impatiently, "Damn it, what'd I give for a flying type Pokemon."

Garon smirked, despite his own impatience, "You could always try and catch an Articuno?"

Jayla gave him a sharp glance, then smiled, "Yeah right. Shit, what's taking them?"

Garon looked up at the helicopter dubiously, "Are you sure this is all right? I mean, Ben getting us a ride like this?"

Jayla nodded, "Yyyyyyeah. This isn't a medical helicopter. It for transporting supplies, and in this case, us. Since we're off to see your friend Jedd, who IS in the hospital, there won't be any trouble."

Garon sighed, "I hope you're right."

Then their pilot came running up to them, "You two the ones going to Raset?"

Garon nodded, "Yeah."

The man nodded and jerked his thumb to the helicopter, "Then let's get going."

Two hours later, the helicopter was flying across the sky and Ontista had long since disappeared behind them. Jayla had used that weird laptop phone of hers to call the Raset Hospital. Apparently Jedd had stabilized and was recovering, though he hadn't woken up yet.

Garon stared outside, not really seeing what was out there. For all that he loved this prospect of living in the Pokemon universe, so far it hadn't been a very good stay. Yeah, there had been some really cool moments, but between not having Arak with him, hearing about the Reapers and Lya's story, and now Jedd on top of that, it was as if life was shoving it in his face that life was going to be anything but a picnic.

Sheila.

That bitch would pay. No one hurt his family and got away from it.

Garon sighed and closed his eyes, remember that make-up covered face. If he ever got a chance to meet her, he'd be sure to leave her in the same condition she had left Jedd in. In desperate need of medical attention.

"You ok?"

Garon glanced over and saw Jayla watching him. He nodded slowly, "Just worried. This has turned into a giant mess."

Jayla nodded and scrunched over to him, "Not really. Let me tell you a story. My twin, Shan, myself, and a trainer called Damon traveled together for a while. We got into a giant mess."

Garon blinked, recognizing the name Damon, but where had he- "Damon... he was the challenger. The news said he lost to that Lyrad guy."

Jayla blinked and made a face, "Ouch. Lyrad's no easy competition, but I thought that Damon would be able to handle him. But back to the story, Damon has a sister, she ran the Reapers. Real psycho bitch."

Garon nodded slowly, "What happened?"

"Well, she was having the Reapers to do genetic crap on some Pokemon, two success stories. Both Growlithe. Damon, Shan, and I found ourselves saving one of those two, the second had all ready been taken the Lika. That's Damon's sister, "Jayla shook her head. "Imagine being in the middle of a Reaper facility, everyone there looking for the three of us, and wanting to kill us."

"How'd you get out of there?"

Jayla sighed, "Honestly? Sheer stupidity and dumb luck. See, my sister, Shan, only uses five Pokemon. One of her starters was killed about a year before we set out for our journey. She kept the Pokeball and wears it as a necklace. Well," Jayla smiled softly, "imagine this: Damon has the Growlithe in a Pokeball, so it was his, I'm standing with him, and Shan is standing on a platform, the three of us surrounded by the Reapers. She rips off that necklace, holds it up and starts shouting about there being a Moltres in it that would destroy the world should she release it."

Garon stared at her, "Did they buy it?"

"Yyyyyyeah. Hence the sheer stupidity. The dumb luck was Lyrad. His Nidoking breaks through the front door and begins running amuck in the facility. Apparently he, some of the other Gym Leaders, and the authorities had planned on doing a raid on the Reapers there, and we were lucky enough to be there when it happened. I'll tell you, in a cramped facility, there is no fighting a Nidoking that can break down all the walls! Shan's bullshit about the Moltres bought us the time and Lyrad's Nidoking took care of the Reapers. It was actually how Shan and I met Damon and Lyrad, and what really started our Pokemon journey."

Garon nodded, "Yeah, and I'd say that was quite a mess."

Jayla smiled, "And I'll tell you something else. Ever since then, if anyone ever so much as mentions that Pokeball, she goes on about the Moltres story."

Garon chuckled. "Oh brother."

The two talked a bit more for the next couple of hours until the helicopter finally landed in Raset. When Garon got out he saw three people standing there waiting for them. The first was a lady with pink hair. She had on what looked like a lab coat. The second was a teenager who had black hair, black t-shirt, black pants and black shoes. Garon smirked softly, wishing he had that outfit. He had a take a second look at the third person. Looking at the man, he felt as if he had saw that face before, then he had it. On the news, they had shown the Gym Leaders face, which meant that this man was Lyrad... but the other two?

Jayla began walking towards the two, smiling smugly. She went straight up to the teen in black and put a hand on her hip, "Well, what was this I hear, Damon? Lyrad here actually beat you? Little old Lyrad?" She laughed and lightly slapped Damon on the shoulder.

Damon grunted, "Whatever." Then he looked up at Garon, his face expressionless. Garon walked forward and stood face to face with the teen. Garon guessed this Damon was about his age, and they were certainly eye level. Similar hair too, Damon's ponytail to Garon's spikes. Garon was met with an uncanny resemblance to Jedd as Damon stared him straight in the eyes. That was something that Jedd adored doing, he didn't look at a persons face, he stared into a persons eyes. But unlike Damon, Jedd was full of humor so there wasn't any malice in the action. Unlike Damon.

Garon stared right back into those red eyes, not backing down. Those red eyes held an intensity in them that screamed of horrors. Finally Damon spoke, "And you are?"

Garon smirked, "Garon." He didn't elaborate.

Damon grunted, "Whatever." Seemed to be his catchphrase, must like Jayla and her extended yyyyyyeahs.

The man sighed, "Well, this is going well. You two look like you're ready to kill each other."

Garon chuckled, "I'd say only one of use would be killed."

Damon scowled, "Oh really?"

Garon shrugged, "Whatever."

Damon growled, turned, and stalked off while Jayla gave Garon a dirty look and ran off after Damon.

Garon grinned as the lady with the pink hair and Lyrad sighed, shaking their heads, then turned. His grin turned into a frown and he clenched his fist... Sheila...


	11. Arak: End of Separation

Disclaimer: Judge, "Jedd Shu... Shwall... Shay... Shwaulighsisstee. You are tried with saying you own Pokemon, how do you plea?"

Jedd, "How do I plea? Like this, I DIDN'T DO IT! I DON'T OWN POKEMON! LET ME GO! PLEASE!... That's how I plea."

NOTICE: And on to Chapter 9! Thanks go out to all that reviewed, and as promised, with the reviews comes a quicker update. ) This Notice has been brought to you by Zombies Incorporated, where the employees eat you! If you feel you have reached this Notice an error, please sit down and read this chapter! And please be sure to leave a review!

Pokemon Genesis

By Jedd Shual-Iyiste

Chapter 9

Arak rubbed her head, trying to fight off a headache. That's what this mess was, a headache! Just an hour ago, about noon, she had ask Shan if she could call Garon. But when the laptop phone had been turned on, all it did was beep. Shan said it was because there was a message, and when they played the message...

"SHAN! Why the hell did you turn off the phone?!" It was Jayla's voice, and she didn't sound happy. There was no video, apparently messages being audio only. "There's been a change of plans, head over to Raset immediately. We've found Jedd, and he's in the hospital. Get your ass and Arak to Raset! Garon and I are about to leave, so hurry!"

Since then, Shan had called Jayla and had a small argument, though thankfully there weren't any puns during this phone session. Now the two were in a hospital waiting while the people there verified that it would be all right for them to be taken over to Raset.

Arak sighed and looked around. She didn't know which city they were in, but it was certainly large. Then she jumped as a man and what looked like an Alakazam materialized at out thin air. The man had near black purple hair and sunglasses. He wore a white shirt with a dark red jacket over that, and regular blue jeans.

What caught her eye was the back of the jacket, where there was a large picture of a scythe on it.

Before she had a chance to say or do anything, Reishanitt grabbed her wrist, "Come on! They're ready and it's time to go! Let's get going to see this Garon and Jedd of yours!" And with that, Shan pulled Arak after her.

Arak glanced back and saw the man walking down the street, the Alakazam nowhere to be seen. Then he walked around a corner and was gone. Turning, she and Shan hurried forward. Disregarding the man and his Alakazam, she hoped that this Raset wasn't too far away.

Several hours later it became apparent that it was. When asked, Shan laughed softly and said, "Well, we were heading to Lentsi which is on one side of the Region, and we were almost there... Raset is on the other half of the Region."

Arak stared at her and hung her head. Now they were in the helicopter, but it looked like it would be a long trip. "Why did you turn off the laptop phone?" she finally asked.

Shan sighed and shrugged lightly, "Because I don't like getting calls while on my runs. It takes a bit of time to come to a stop, and by then I've missed the call. A while ago I figured I'd just leave the phone off."

Arak shook her head, smiling softly, "And look how much time it wasted us."

Shan grinned, "At least we know where Jedd is, right?"

Arak nodded, "Yeah. It's so like him to get into trouble like this.

Shan chuckled, "He'll be fine."

Arak nodded again and let her thoughts turn to Garon. She hadn't seen him for a few days now. As she sighed, she noticed something she hadn't seen before. It was a small black sting around Shan's neck. Whatever it was attached to was hidden under her shirt.

Shan saw her looking and gave a mischievous grin. Pulling her shirt out, she pulled on the string and an old Pokeball came out. Holding it up, Shan's grin became feral like, "You know what's in here?"

Arak shook her head, not certain she wanted to know by the way Shan was grinning.

Shan chuckled evilly, "In here... is a Moltres bent on the destruction of the world. If I ever let him out, well, then he'll torch the world up like a candle."

Arak stared at her, then broke into laughter. Shan joined in the laughing and tucked the Pokeball back under her shirt again.

Hours passed and the helicopter had to stop and land in another city. There, they got on another helicopter to take them the rest of the way while the first one refueled and prepared to go back. As it was, the sun was setting by the time Shan pointed and said the city coming up was Raset.

As it was, they had passed a river and a mountain range just to get here. Jedd sure picked hard places to reach to get injured in. Arak shuddered at the thought of trying to get all the way here on foot, or even on that Arcanine's back.

As the helicopter was landing, Arak saw Garon standing there with what looked like a nurse and a man. Behind them were two others, A girl with blue long hair that Arak recognized from the laptop phone, and a boy that seemed obsessed with the color black.

As soon as the helicopter was securely on the ground, Shan jumped out and ran over to the group. The blue haired girl stepped forwards and the twins gave each other a big hug. Arak slowly got out of the helicopter, feeling her knees wobble. Then strong arms were around her.

She looked and saw Garon holding her in a hug. He smirked softly at her, "Long time no see."

Arak grinned and shook her head, "Oh shut up and kiss me."

Later, when they were all inside around a table, she and Garon sitting together, the man and lady on either side of them, and Shan, Jayla, and Damon on their other sides, the man and woman introduced themselves and Dr. Steller and Lyrad, the Gym Leader.

Lyrad sighed softly, "It was my fault, basically. I told him to sit down there in Damon's corner."

Dr. Steller rolled her eyes and shook her head, "The only person to blame is Sheila."

Damon cut in, "And Jedd."

Garon glared at the dark haired teen, "What was that?"

Damon calmly looked at Garon and spoke again, "Jedd told me before my battle that he had stolen one of her Pokemon. My guess is that's why she was so angry at him, angry enough to attack him."

Arak stared at Damon, the burst out laughing. Everyone looked at her, confused. Arak grinned, "Sorry, but that's just Jedd for you." She turned to Garon and gave him a stern look, "And you, lower your hackles. You know that if Jedd is in trouble, he's more than likely deserving to be IN trouble for it!"

Garon sighed, and nodded slowly, "Yeah."

Arak grinned, "After all, he's stolen your stuff enough times."

Garon gave her a hurt look, but smiled.

Jayla spoke up, "Ok, so the people to blame are Jedd and Sheila."

Shan continued on, "And since Jedd is in the hospital, I'd say he's paid his price for trouble. That just leaves Sheila."

Garon snarled at cracked his knuckles, "Give me some time with her, and I'll that she pays."

Arak poked him in the side and, with a stern look, Garon shut up. Arak rolled her eyes and looked to Dr. Steller while the twins chuckled at her handling of Garon, "So, how long is Jedd going to be out for?"

The doctor shrugged, "I honestly can't say. Sheila's Arbok has pretty dangerous poison. It's enough that we got Jedd stabilized, I think. All we need to do is wait and sooner or later Jedd will wake up."

Garon chuckled, "Later then. That dolt loves to sleep."

Even Damon cracked a smile as everyone else around the table laughed. Lyrad then spoke up, "If you two don't mind, I'd like to hold onto his two Pokemon, the Growlithe and Ponyta."

Arak looked at Garon, who shrugged. Garon turned to Lyrad, "We don't mind, but there's another matter. We don't exactly have a place to stay."

Jayla snorted, "Pokemon Center."

Arak smiled as Garon smacked his forehead, then she asked, "Are you sure they'll let us stay there that long?"

Lyrad nodded, "Definitely."

Garon looked at him, "How can you be so sure?"

Lyrad grinned, "Because my wife, among other things, is the head of the Pokemon Center, right Love?"

Dr. Steller merely smiled at rolled her eyes, "You just love dumping all the kids off in my custody, don't you?"

Lyrad grinned as Arak and Garon exchanged shocked expressions. Garon spoke first, "You two are married?" Lyrad and Dr. Steller each held up their left hands. On each was a wedding ring.

Arak smiled, "Well, thanks for the offer, and we happily accept."

Lyrad chuckled, "Well, I must say. Things have been happening quite quickly. Now, what are the three of you going to do, once Jedd is up and about?"

Garon and Arak exchanged looks, and Arak hung her head, "Well, we'd like to try for the Waynaru Pokemon League, if it's possible."

Lyrad nodded slowly, "In that case, I'll get things ready, but when Jedd is awake, the four of us will have a very big discussion. There are a lot of things to explain and I'm not going to say it twice. Understand?"

Arak and Garon nodded.

Lyrad smiled, "Good. Now then, I've still got some more business to take care of before I'm done for the day. What are you three going to do?" He asked this question to Damon, Shan, and Jayla.

Damon spoke up, "I'm going to train and prepare for a rematch."

Shan spoke next, "I'm going to train so I don't need a rematch against you." Damon gave Shan a dirty look.

Jayla yawned, "I whooped your ass, so I'm going to train them so they can get on with their lives." Damon and Shan each gave Jayla a dirty look.

Lyrad simply laughed, shaking his head.

And so it was. Damon, Reishanitt, and Jayla left the next morning to go off and train their Pokemon. The business Lyrad had spoken of involved the Pokemon, a Shellgon, that Jedd had stolen and apparently given to the police. Arak and Garon, sleeping in separate rooms as guests of the Pokemon Center, spent the days getting to know their own Pokemon some more, bonding with them, and meeting Jedd's Pokemon.

At Arak's insistence, she and Garon helped the Doctor and the Gym Leader out where they could, to pay them back for the hospitality and help. As it was it was about a week later when a call came in that Jedd was awake. Hurrying to the hospital, they found that Jedd had all ready left... and was coming back?

The two hid in the shadows, out of sight as Jedd staggered about, lost. Smirking and laughing to themselves, they watched at Jedd finally found the Pokemon Gym. Garon did say that he wanted the black outfit Jedd had. They had been given some clothing so they didn't have to keep wearing the exact same clothes day in and day out, but Garon didn't get his beloved black clothing. They followed him in and down the corridor.

Arak grinned as Jedd was tackled by Blaze, the Growlithe, and then got his hair munched on by the Ponyta, Bukantic. Lyrad was there, of course. The two talked a bit. Finally, Garon couldn't hold back any more and stepped out, "Well, it's about damn time! I told you the damn dolt wouldn't wake up any time soon!" He looked back at her, smirking.

Arak couldn't help but laugh, "I didn't argue! This is Jedd we're talking about!"

Jedd whirled around, shock on his face, "YOU!"


	12. Jedd: Sponsors and Reapers

Disclaimer: Judge glares down at Jedd, "You are found guilty of claiming to own Pokemon!"

Jedd screams in terror, "But I don't! I don't I tell you! I don't own Pokemon!"

Notice: The main reason this chapter is so late is because I couldn't think of a name for a character. Finally came up with it today and finished the chapter. Hope you enjoy! This Notice has been brought to you by Zombies Incorporated, where the employees eat you. If you feel you have reached this Notice an error, please sit down and read this chapter! And please be sure to leave a review!

Pokemon Genesis  
By Jedd Shual-Iyiste.

Chapter 10

Jedd, Garon, and Arak were all seated on the ground, watching Lyrad. The Gym Leader turned his gaze over each of them, and at the nine Pokemon that were with them. Jedd had Blaze, the Growlithe on his lap. Bukantic, the Ponyta lay by his side and the newly named Sally, the Shellgon, was walking around the arena.

Garon had an Eevee, whom he had called Shadow, on his own lap. An Aron called Set, was contentedly laying in front of him. And his Charmander, Inferno, was asleep at his side.

Arak, likewise, had three Pokemon. The Vulpix she called Kitsune was off to the side, sleeping. And for the Pichu and the Eevee, Shyte and Shade? Shade, the Eevee, had a stick in her mouth and was being chased around the arena by Shyte, occasionally jumping up on Sally in their game of tag.

Lyrad's own Pokemon were still in their respective Pokeballs. Lyrad sat in front of them, watching them carefully. Finally, he spoke, "You three want to contend in the Waynaru Pokemon League Championships?"

Garon immediately said, "Yes, of course!" Arak and Jedd nodded in agreement.

Lyrad smiled softly and sighed, "Well. Then with that settled, I'll explain things to you. Now I don't know what you know, so I'm going to start at the very beginning. In order to participate in the Waynaru Pokemon League Championships, there is one of two things that happen. If you have a Pokemon Retrieval System set up all ready, then there's no problem. What the Pokemon Retrieval System is is what we call the system of having a maximum of six Pokemon, and who takes care of the extra Pokemon you've captured. If you don't have a Pokemon Retrieval System set up, then you have to get what is called a Sponsor."

Lyrad paused before speaking again, "The Sponsor takes care of your extra Pokemon. The problem is this: You can only get a Sponsor from a Gym Leader. And you have to fight that Gym Leader for his or her Ranked Badge."

Jedd stiffened, understanding what that meant. It meant that they needed a Gym Leader to hold onto their extra Pokemon once they have exceeded the Six Pokemon Limit, but they would have to challenge said Gym Leader for his or her Badge in order to qualify for the League.

Lyrad continued, "Now, here is the thing. I'm willing to act as the Sponsor for the three of you, but that might not be such a good idea."

Arak looked confused, "Why not?"

Jedd spoke, "Because he's the best of the Gym Leaders."

Garon and Arak looked at him as Lyrad chuckled, "I have been called that, yes. As it is, I am the hardest of all the Gym Leaders to defeat. Add that to the fact that I'm an Eighth Ranked Gym Leader, that means you can't take any shortcuts in raising a Pokemon. Damon, Reishanitt and Jayla have been on their Pokemon journey for a year and a half now."

The trio blinked in shock as Lyrad went on, "A year and a half, and only Jayla has managed to defeat me out of those three. Even so, her Lanturn and Militoc are still incapacitated from our battle. Damon couldn't beat me and he's a very good Trainer. Shan, she hasn't challenged me yet, but she'd have a much easier time if she'd raise a sixth Pokemon. Taking the League with only five Pokemon is a very hard thing to do.

"Back to the subject. I will Sponsor you if you wish, but that means I'll be the one standing in your way. I'll be what's keeping you from participating in the Championships. Do you want that? Do you want to go through the journey just to come back and have to take me on?" He asked this last question, looking at Jedd. The blue haired trainer gave a shudder, having seen the Gym Leader in action.

Garon smirked, "Damn straight I do. If you're the best, then I'm going to need to be able to beat your Pokemon so I can say I'm the best!"

Arak smiled, "I agree with him. I'm not scared of a challenge. Jedd?"

Jedd raised his hand, "Scared." Lyrad laughed while Garon and Arak glared at Jedd. Jedd finally grinned, "But I'll take the challenge. I all ready saw you live in action. That means I got plenty of time to figure someway out to beat you."

Lyrad nodded, looking at the three of them again, "I'm glad to hear that. Then we'll get everything set up and get you Pokedexes and some other things. It'll take about a week to get the Pokedexes. Now then, you're going to have to fight other Gym Leaders. There are eight Ranks, and five Gym Badges per Rank. You need each previous Badge to be eligible to challenge the next ranked Gym. The three of you don't have to stay together, and you don't have to challenge the same Gym Leaders, save for me." He grinned.

Jedd was about to say something then froze. The four of them weren't alone. There, at the far end of the arena was a man. He had what looked like blackish purple hair and sunglasses, green shirt with a red jacket over it, and blue jeans. He was walking straight for them.

Blaze let out a bark as she saw the man and Arak gasped. Lyrad and Garon were quickly getting to their feet, Pokemon scattering all around. Sally, at this time, was behind Jedd. As the man got closer, Jedd could see that he was smiling.

Lyrad, was not. He gave the newcomer a dirty look as the man stopped a few feet away from them, "I hope I'm not interrupting, but I was hoping I could get a Gym Battle."

Lyrad gave the man a dirty look, "You? The only thing I think you should get is a trip to the nearest prison cell!"

The man smiled sadly as he took off his sunglasses, showing bright green eyes, "For crimes I didn't commit?"

"For making that monstrosity that's been tormenting Waynaru."

Jedd glanced from the man as he stood there eyeing Lyrad to Lyrad. He hadn't known the Gym Leader long, but he had gotten the impression that the man was not one that was easily angered. This man, however, by merely showing up, had seriously upset Lyrad.

Garon spoke up, "And just who in the damned hell are you?"

The man turned his head to Garon, then gave a small bow, as if out of courtesy, "I'm sorry, it was rude of me to approach without greeting myself. My name is Yialdaan. I'm the leader of the group called -"

"The Reapers," Arak said suddenly. Everyone looked at her as she stared hard at the man.

Yialdaan nodded, "Indeed. How did you know that?"

"I recognize you. I saw you about a week ago. Your jacket has a scythe on it," she spoke confidently, eyeing the man carefully.

Yialdaan smiled softly and nodded again, "Yes. My jacket does have a scythe on it. Logo of the Reapers."

Garon's fists were clenched as he glared with pure hatred at the man, "Then it's your fault for what happened to Lya!"

Now the Reaper looked confused, "I don't believe I know anyone by that name, young man."

Garon spat at the man, "I'm Garon. And Lya is a Lapras whose family was killed because of your Reapers!"

The man looked down at the spit, and let out a sigh, "Yet another thing that has happened in my absence."

Jedd cocked his head. He wasn't sure he was getting all this, but he still asked his question. After all, since when had being confused ever been reason not to ask questions? "Absence? You've been gone somewhere?"

Yialdaan nodded and took a few steps to the side, looking down at the ground as he thought, "Yes. I started the group called the Reapers, but I didn't feel confident in my abilities as a leader or as a Trainer, so I left my best friend in charge of the organization and left to do some personal training. Now I'm back."

Lyrad growled, "Back for dominance over the Region!"

Yialdaan smiled softly, "Yes, back to take control of Waynaru and give it order. I will give as much order as Lika took away!"

Garon snorted, "Yeah right. You leave Lika in charge and say you're going to be nice and put things in order where as she-" Garon never got the chance to finish. Yialdaan's head snapped towards Garon and the older man fixed Garon with such a sharp glare that Garon stopped.

"I did not leave that bitch in charge, nor would I ever. She killed my friend and took over the Reapers in my absence." He clenched his fist and sighed, "But she has been dealt with, and now I'm going to finish what I started!"

Lyrad shook his head, "Not if I have anything to do with it! I won't let you."

Yialdaan smiled, "Neither did the other seven Gym Leaders." He opened his jacket to reveal seven badges. "I won't put my plans into action until I'm Waynaru's Pokemon Champion. So Lyrad, if you want to stop me, defeat me. Defeat me in a Pokemon battle and I'll disband the Reapers and my goal. But if I win, you give me the Universe Badge!"

Lyrad didn't say anything as he thought, then finally agreed.

As it was, Jedd, Arak and Garon stood behind Lyrad, all their Pokemon sitting in attention as Lyrad and Yialdaan took their spots. And the battle began. Lyrad brought out his Ariados, which seemed to be his favorite opening Pokemon, and Yialdaan brought out and Arcanine... an Arcanine as strange as Damon's.

This time, the black stripes were actually a dark purple, the orange fur was tinted crimson, and the white fur was actually a greyish color.

Yialdaan smiled, "I saw that you had met Damon's Arcanine, now let me introduce the twin sister. This is the Pokemon I took from Lika after I had finished with her, and now Moon belongs to me!" The Arcanine, Moon, growled and snarled.

Jedd shuddered. Damon's Arcanine had looked majestic, this one looked like a sadist. And if it was like Damon's, then Moon would have an arsenal of attacks that normal Arcanine couldn't know.

Jedd, Garon, and Arak exchanged a glance. Somehow they knew that if Lyrad was going to win, victory would not be easy.


	13. Garon: Reaper vs Gym Leader

Disclaimer: Jedd, dressed in an orange prison suit, "I don't own Pokemon, no matter what I've been convicted of saying. ... I love the fashion here though!" Hugs the beautiful orange clothings, "ORAAAAANGE!"

Notice: Another long wait for an update. I think I suck at doing battles given how long it takes me to get through writing them. Ugh. This Notice has been brought to you by Zombies Incorporated, where the employees eat you! Should you feel you have reached this Notice an error, please sit down and read this chapter! And please be sure to leave a review!

Pokemon Genesis  
By Jedd Shual-Iyiste.

Chapter 11

Garon glared at the man hatefully. The man, Yialdaan, had confessed to being the leader of the Reapers, and no matter what else he said, that had earned him the right to be bludgeoned with a baseball bat!

PROVIDED Garon didn't have to go through that oddly colored Arcanine, Moon, to do it.

He exchanged a glance with Arak and Jedd. The stakes were high in this Pokemon Battle. If Lyrad won, then Yialdaan would quit his goal of conquering the Region and disband the Reapers. But if Yialdaan won, then he'd get the Eighth Badge and become eligible to be the Waynaru Pokemon League Champion, and from there try to use the position to sway people to his cause and conquer the Region. All in all, the terms seemed to way in Lyrad's favor, and the readiness to which Yialdaan had agreed to this made Garon edgy.

Garon turned his gaze back and watched both of the Trainers and their Pokemon. An Ariados versus an Arcanine. That meant that the type advantage went to Yialdaan. But type advantage didn't mean absolute victory. Garon narrowed his eyes as he stood there with the Arak, Jedd, and all the Pokemon.

The battle begun and it was almost over just as fast. The Arcanine, hearing the whistle to start, charged forwards and rammed the Ariados with unnatural speed. Jumping to the side, it dashed forwards and hit the Ariados again as it was flying through the air from the first impact. This second attack knocked the insect out of the ring and thus, out of the match.

Lyrad stared in horror at the spectacle as the Ariados got up again. While it may have been knocked out of the ring and by the rules, knocked out of the match, it wasn't knocked out. Lyrad pointed a Ball at the Pokemon and returned it.

Beside him, both Jedd and the Growlithe, Blaze, both let out a relieved sigh.

Next, Lyrad brought out his Pidgeot. Yialdaan kept out Moon. Quickly the Pidgoet flew up in the air, but likewise, it didn't have a chance. Without being told by her trainer, Moon dashed again with that unnatural quickness and jumped against a pillar, pushing up off it to bite down on the flying Pokemon and bring it down.

As they hit the ground, Moon landed on her feet, and the Pidgeot landed hard on its stomach. Moon stood with one large paw on each wing of the Pidgeot leaving the talons and beak useless, opened her mouth and moved slowly, as if going to bite at the spine of the flying Pokemon.

Yialdaan smiled, "I believe this round goes to me as well, lest you want Moon to continue?"

Lyard glared angrily at the Reaper, but returned the Pidgeot to the Pokeball, then brought out a giant sized Nidoking.

Jedd took in a sharp breath, "All ready?" Garon glanced at him, as did Arak. Jedd didn't take his eyes off the large purple Pokemon, "That's Lyrad's top Pokemon."

Garon stared at the Nidoking and nodded, that was a powerful looking Pokemon, all right! Garon smiled softly, he wanted one. A Pokemon that big and powerful was bound to be a powerful ally in this Pokemon League!

And powerful was right at the battle began, Yialdaan opting to keep Moon out. Again Moon ran about with that unnatural speed of hers, but it wasn't enough against the large Nidoking. Lyrad yelled out for a Hydro Pump, which Moon dodged.

Then a FireBlast.

Then a Sludge Bomb.

Again and again the Arcanine dodged. Lyrad narrowed his eyes then called out for another Hydro Pump. The large NidoKing sent out the torrent of highly pressurized water at the Arcanine, who dodged. But this time Lyrad had the NidoKing keep the attack going and soon the entire field was wet and muddy, causing the Arcanine to start slipping.

Yialdaan frowned as the Arcanine leapt to the side, avoiding the Hydro Pump, but the muddy ground offered no stopping traction and she kept going.

Lyrad nodded to the NidoKing, "Double Strike!" Garon shot Lyrad a confused look, not recognizing the command. The NidoKing took a big breath, then slowly let it out, glaring down at the smaller fire Pokemon. The Arcanine took the time to charge for the poison Pokemon. "Protect! Brick Break!"

The Arcanine leapt for the NidoKing, but was stopped by the barrier formed, a barrier that was shattered by the NidoKing's Brick Break attack. Immediately it let loose with another Hydro Pump, hitting Moon square in the face. Then it was a Sludge Bomb as the NidoKing continued forward, not letting the pressure off the oddly colored Arcanine.

"Blizzard, Iron Tail!" Lyrad yelled. The NidoKing let out a freezing blast of icy air, freezing the mud around the Arcanine's feet, temporarily trapping her, then she was slammed hard by the powerful Iron Tail attack. Everyone watched as she hit the ground, and didn't rise.

Yialdaan simply pulled out a Pokeball and returned the Arcanine to it. As it was, though, the NidoKing was panting from the chain of attacks he had let loose. Lyrad immediately called him back to his Pokeball.

Yialdaan smiled as he pulled out another Pokeball, and released an Alakazam. Garon saw Arak stiffen at the sight, but didn't ask. He was busy watching the battle. Lyrad had brought out a Lapras, which appeared in one of the four pools of water.

And again the battle commenced. On Lyrad's orders, the Lapras let out with a Blizzard, but the Alakazam disappeared before the attack hit. Reappearing on top of one of the pillars, the psychic raised his hands and several rocks rose. With a pushing motion the rocks sailed towards the Lapras.

"Lapras! Shoot down the rocks with Hydro Pump!" Lyrad yelled. The Lapras took a breath and was about to exhale the water when the Alakazam motioned again and this time a small rock from near the Lapras shot up from the ground and hit it squarely under the chin, causing the Pokemon's head to snap back and miss the oncoming rocks which slammed hard into it.

Glowering at the Alakazam while Lyrad bit his lip, the Lapras let out with another Hydro Pump. Yialdaan merely smiled as the Alakazam waved his hand again, almost lazily, and as the stream of water was about to hit him it arced away from the Alakazam, missing the Pokemon by inches. The water continued to turn back and finally struck the Lapras. The Alakazam lifted one hand, extending a finger that began to crackle with electricity, and pressed it against the barest edge of the attack.

Electricity immediately traveled down the range of the attack and struck the Lapras, which screamed in pain, then sunk down, out of the fight.

Garon stared, horrified at the sight. This was an Eighth Ranked Gym Leader, and he and his Pokemon were being handled as if they were mere amateurs! It was crazy. Lyrad, supposedly the best of the Gym Leaders, was being beaten and his opponent didn't even seem to be trying! Yialdaan smiled calmly as Lyrad ran his fingers over his Pokeballs, trying to decide which one to use. He paused at the ball holding the Nidoking, but he appeared to decide against bringing out his best again so soon.

Instead he brought out a Raichu. The electric Pokemon looked up at the Alakazam perched on the pillar and narrowed his eyes. Tail lashing out behind him, he charged. Running up the side of the pillar, he was about to slam right into the Alakazam when the Alakazam waved his hand and the section of the pillar the Raichu was on was pulled free of the pillar and tossed, landing outside the ring, Raichu still on it..

Lyrad snarled at Yialdaan as he returned his Raichu. Despite his dislike for the man, Garon found himself admiring Yialdaan's strategy. The Alakazam was an extremely powerful psychic Pokemon, and capable of using a wide variety of attacks, including simple things that knocked the smaller Pokemon out of bounds.

The Arcanine had used her speed to knock the Ariados out the same way, and disabled the Pidgeot, both times not knocking the opposing Pokemon out. Yialdaan was having his Pokemon disable, or ring out Lyrads Pokemon, keeping his own fresher and increasing his chances of victory.

What actually impressed Garon even more was the lack of vocal commands on Yialdaan's part. His Pokemon seemed to have been trained to the point that they could take care of themselves, and came up with their own strategies, Yialdaan was actually playing back up and overseeing the battle, giving out a rare command when it was needed. And that meant that he respected his Pokemon enough to take care of themselves, yet cared for them enough help them when they needed it.

If it wasn't for the fact that Yialdaan represented the much hated Reapers, Garon might have found himself liking this man.

Next on Lyrad's list was a Golem. And again, the fight was pathetically in the favor of the Reaper. This time Garon was able to see the scope of the Alakazam's power. The Golem charged, smashing into the base of the pillar and destroying it. But even with the bottom of the pillar gone, the upper part of the pillar didn't fall. Instead it floated there, held by the power of the Alakazam as it raised one of its hands.

As it did, the water from one of the pool began to lift, ALL the water began to lift from the pool. Garon stared at the water washed over the Golem in what looked like a Surf Attack from the games. The water hit the Golem with enough force to knock it backwards, right into another pool.

The Alakazam lifted its other hand and the water rushed up, leaving the Golem at the bottom of a pit. Then the psychic Pokemon thrust its hand down and the water shot down like a lance.

Garon, Arak, Jedd, and Lyrad stared in horror as the seconds passed by, until finally the Golem pulled itself out of the water, and collapsed on the ground, out of the fight.

Lyrad returned the Golem and stared at Yialdaan, amazement written all over his face. Jedd, for once, was left speechless over all of this. Garon couldn't blame him. Lyrad, who was supposed to be the best of the Gym Leaders, wasn't even in the same league as the leader of the Reapers. Yialdaan still held four Pokemon in reserve while Lyrad was on his last Pokemon, one that had all ready battled.

But, as Lyrad brought out the Nidoking, Yialdaan motioned and the Alakazam disappeared. A loud scream erupted from the sky and a large green Pokemon flew down to the arena. Flygon. Yialdaan smiled, "I think that it would be disrespectful for me not to use my most powerful Pokemon against your leading Pokemon. Slayer has been at my side since the beginning."

Garon felt his hands clenching and unclenching. After all the powerhouses he had just seen, this Flygon was the top of Yialdaan's arsenal of Pokemon? Then it had to be spectacular. And as the whistle blew for what would prove to be the final round, Garon was right.

The green Pokemon flew fast at the Nidoking, dodging under a brick break, arcing around the back of the Nidoking, circling back to the front, near the base of the Poison Pokemon's knees, and stopped flying. On the ground, it looked up at the Nidoking, and let out with a hyper beam.

The power of the blast knocked the Nidoking up into the air and threw it back into the arena walls, cracking the area the large Pokemon hit. The Nidoking hung there for a few seconds, being held up by its spike lodged in the wall, then it fell forwards and down to the ground. It didn't rise.

Yialdaan had won.

As Lyrad ran to his fallen Pokemon, the Flygon flew over to Yialdaan and nuzzled the Reaper in the chest. Yialdaan patted its head and muttered praise to it. Arak was staring in terror at the magnitude of what they had seen. At the sheer level of Yialdaan's Pokemon. Jedd had a serious expression on his face, which made Garon do a double take. When Jedd had that expression on his face, that meant serious shit for the three of them.

Lyrad returned the Nidoking and glared at Yialdaan as the Reaper began walking forwards. Garon, Arak, and Jedd, their Pokemon included, ran forwards in time to see Lyrad reluctantly hand over his badge to Yialdaan.

Yialdaan nodded in thanks and turned his head, watching them approach, "Well, I hope you enjoyed the show."

Garon snorted, "You asshole. I should beat you over the head with a bat!"

Yialdaan smiled softly, "I settle my differences with Pokemon Battles, young man. That is my strong point, and my fighting point."

Garon growled, "So what are you going to do now? Run off and conquer the Region?"

Yialdaan turned fully towards Garon, his smile turning into a smirk, "I think I'll wait a couple months to before conquering this Region. I'll start right after I'm made Champion."

"Then I have a challenge for you," said a voice that had been quiet until now. Lyrad, Arak, Yialdaan, and Garon all turned and looked at Jedd, "I have a proposition for you, since the three of us seem to be more or less part of what's going on."

Yialdaan now turned towards Jedd, "And how are you a part of what's going on?"

"We're here," Jedd said with a smile.

Yialdaan blinked, the answer having a lot less logic than he was expecting.

"Now, my proposition is an actual challenge. I don't care much for conquerors. Neither do Garon nor Arak, and the three of us would like to fight for the freedom of this Region," Jedd gave a soft shrug, "Of course, it would mean having to wait while we work OUR way up through the badges and all that before we'd have our battle."

Yialdaan shook his head, "You're challenging me to a match which will take place after you have all your badges?"

Jedd smirked, his momentum growing as Garon and Arak stared at him, not sure what he was coming to. "That's right. You hold off on your conquest. Hold off on going for being the Pokemon Champion until WE try for it. Then all four of us have our battle as part of the competition. Our battle will take place while we try for the Championship!"

Yialdaan eyed Jedd, not sure what to make of the young trainer, "The Championship is tournament based. I'll win the Championship, but there's no guarantee that I'll fight any of you. You might very well get eliminated before we have a chance to battle."

"Then we take our battle afterwards," Jedd replied without pause, as if he had anticipated this question. "It'll be one on one, and we can take as much time needed to make sure our Pokemon are in top fighting condition before a battle begins. All fair."

Yialdaan stood there, thinking. Finally he spoke, "And if any of you win, I'm to quit my goal and disband the Reapers?"

"Oh no. If one of us beats you, you can still keep the Reapers, but you give up your plans of conquest," Jedd said, smiling.

"And if I win?" Yialdaan asked.

Jedd's smile turned into a smirk, "If all three of us lose to you, then the three of us will join your side as Reapers."


	14. Arak: The Journey Finally Starts

Disclaimer: Jedd rocks back and forth in his cell, chanting, "I don't own Pokemon. I don't own Pokemon."

Notice:Yay! Finally the trio begin the journey. Twelve chapter and only NOW do they start? This is going to be a very, VERY long adventure, I promise you all! This Notice has been brought to you by Zombies Incorporated, where the employees eat you. Should you feel you have reached this Notice an error, please sit down and read this chapter! And please be sure to leave a review!

Pokemon Genesis.  
By Jedd Shual-Iyiste.

Chapter 12

Arak stared at Jedd with a horrified expression on her face. Had he lost what little of his mind he HAD?! Join the Reapers? Never! Garon stood there with a dumbfounded expression on his face. Lyrad looked like he had just been betrayed. Yialdaan looked shocked.

Yialdaan spoke, "You will join us?"

Jedd nodded, smirking smugly, "That is only if we lose. Naturally, the three of us will be allowed to take however long we deem it necessary to train our Pokemon up to a level that we feel comfortable with before entering the Championships."

Yialdaan thought for a moment, then frowned, "And how will I know that the three of you won't just stop? You might not even bother trying for the League. You might just use this as a way to keep me from carrying on."

Jedd shrugged, "Tail us. Keep an eye on us. Call us. Do whatever you want. I guarantee that at least one of us will have a badge within a year. I think our progress with be slow, but it'll be moderately steady."

"And how can I be sure that I'll be able to trust you if I win?" Yialdaan asked.

"You can't. I'll tell you now that I won't kill anyone. And chances are that unless I'm against a homicidal Pokemon, I certainly won't kill Pokemon either. I won't go beating up innocents-"

Yialdaan interrupted, "THAT is what Lika did. Not me. Not the Reapers under my command."

Jedd's smirk turned triumphant, "In the edited words of you. How can I be sure that I can trust what you say?"

Yialdaan blinked, caught off guard by that.

Jedd nodded, "Precisely! I can't. And you can't. We're both going to have to trust one another on this. If what you say is true, then there won't be any real problems that can't be dealt with. If you're lying to me, then our agreement is voided."

Arak, despite her real dislike for what Jedd was doing, found herself admiring the way the blue haired trainer was keeping Yialdaan just a bare step behind. Close enough to understand, and close enough to not realize he was being manipulated. All Jedd was really talking about was them joining the Reapers if Yialdaan won, but he was limiting the agreement more and more in their favor, using Yialdaan's own questions against him.

"And think of it this way. Should we lose, then you get three very powerful trainers on your side," Jedd said with a smile.

Yialdaan blinked and suddenly looked skeptical. Arak realized from that look that Yialdaan had little patience with people that were arrogant and unable to back it up. And at the moment, they couldn't back it up. "Three powerful trainers? How so?" Yialdaan asked, eyes narrowed at Jedd.

Jedd's smile turned into a smirk and Arak realized that once again, Yialdaan was STILL dancing to Jedd's tune. "Simple logic. The three of us have just watched your battle, yes?" Jedd asked, and Yialdaan nodded, interested in where Jedd was going with this, "Then think! I have seen Lyrad battle twice now. I have a fair measure of his abilities. I have seen how you beat him, that gives me a proportion of how powerful your Pokemon are. Before we take on the League, and thus you, the three of us will wait until we of confident enough in our abilities to take you on THEN. That means we won't try until each one of our Pokemon is roughly the equivalent of one of yours now. As such, you'll be getting three trainers who have raised Pokemon that would give you a run for your money as you are now. And then we figure that you'll continue to train your Pokemon, so then we'll also have to take that into account and that means we'll have Pokemon more powerful then as your Pokemon are now."

Arak felt like her head was starting to swim, but had managed to make out what Jedd was saying.. Yialdaan, however, seemed to be able to follow all the Jedd-Talk without any real problems and nodded slowly, "True."

"So, if we lose, you get three powerful trainers," Jedd said simply, restating what he said earlier. That meant he was forcing Yialdaan to continue, again making the Reaper move to Jedd's beat.

But the Reaper stood there, eyeing Jedd with a hard look on his face. The air shimmered behind him and the Alakazam was back, eyeing them all. Garon looked lost at all this. Not surprising. When Jedd got his mouth going, there were few that could understand just what he was going on about. Lyrad, likewise, looked lost. The Pokemon just watched their respective trainers.

Yialdaan shook his head, "I still don't get why you're doing this."

Jedd laughed, "Simple. You take care of your Pokemon. Judge a man's worth by how he treats his inferiors, not his equals. Wise saying and one to keep in mind. You trust your Pokemon, letting at least two of them roam free, and they trust you. Trust isn't cheap and tells a lot about a person. If you treat your Reapers as well as your Pokemon, it doesn't sound like a completely bad organization to be a part of. For all we know, you might very well be the better thing to happen to this Region. Unfortunately, without all information on all sides, I can't tell if that's right or not. Another reason for the three of us to go around the Region. We'd learn a lot and see how everything is here. If things are good, then I'm going to be wanting to know why you want to conquer the Region. If things are bad, then I at the least might end up trying to conquer it. Though I have to tell you, the Property Tax will be a killer!"

Yialdaan stared at Jedd, then shook his head as he chuckled at the bad joke. Owning the entire Region would make for a very large Property Tax. It was one of Jedd's old jokes on why he never saw the point of trying to rule the world. The Property Tax would kill him!

"So, I wait for however long it takes you to take on the League," Yialdaan said.

Jedd nodded, back to business, "And if we win, you stop your conquest plans. If we lose, we join you." Jedd then held out his hand, and after a few more seconds of thought, Yialdaan shook it. Jedd smiled, "I look forwards to our battle."

Yialdaan returned the smile, "If you battle like you negotiate, I'm going to have to take another trip for serious training."

Jedd laughed. Yialdaan nodded to him, then rested his hand on Alakazam's shoulder, then the two were gone.

Arak, Garon, and Lyrad all stared at Jedd as he grinned, "I... am a genius."

Garon grabbed Jedd by the shoulder, turned him, and grabbed Jedd by the throat, "You are a God damned IDIOT!"

Jedd gagged and grabbed the hand that held him as he fought to breathe. Arak sighed, shaking her head. Lyrad didn't interfere, so she guess that the Gym Leader more or less wanted to kill Jedd as well.

"Let him go, Garon," Arak said softly. When Garon looked like he was going to argue, she gave him a sharp look. Garon let go, causing Jedd to fall to his knees, gasping for breath. "Jedd, good job," she said to the gagging trainer. Garon and Lyrad looked at her, confused. She smiled, "Can't you see what he did? He just gave us more time to fight Yialdaan. How long do you think it'll take for us to get back here for a Gym Battle? One year? Two? Three? Time that you, Lyrad, can spend training your Pokemon so that when we win, our Pokemon will have to be a lot more powerful than yours are now. Also he bought you time that you can use to prepare a force to STOP Yialdaan. Jedd just gave you at least a year to prepare for fighting Yialdaan. I think the Dolt did a good job."

Garon and Lyrad stared at her, then stared at Jedd as he stared at her before asked, "I did what now?"

Arak planted her foot in Jedd's face.

As it was, Lyrad was forced to agree that what happened was indeed for the best. He now had more time to figure out how to stop Yialdaan. And Arak, Garon, and Jedd were going to be giving much training on their Pokemon. Training that they begun with immediately.

Garon, with his Charmader, Eevee, and Aron set out on their routine, strengthening his three Pokemon. Arak, with her Pichu, Eevee, and Vulpix, worked on their speed and agility. Jedd, with his Growlithe, Ponyta, and Shellgon, worked on trying to stay in bed until it was noon. Garon usually just threw a bucket of ice water on the lazy dolt which made Jedd run around screaming.

Lyrad was going to be their sponsor, and was setting things up for them. He was getting them Pokedexes, bank accounts, and everything else they would need. Also, he got Jedd a special chemical to use on Sally. The Shellgon was still covered in what looked like graffiti from her previous trainer. The chemical was made to get all the garbage off the shell without harming the Pokemon.

Arak watched as Jedd knelt there, scrubbing at the crap on the shell. Specially made or not, it looked like it was still a struggle to get the stuff off of Sally's shell. Jedd had Bukantic, his Ponyta, running laps around the area, working on her speed and stamina. Blaze, the Growlithe, was working with Arak's Kitsune, the Vulpix. The two fire types seemed to enjoy one another's company and were sparring with one another. Shyte and Shade, the Pichu and Eevee, were running around and around, still playing that game of tag. Garon was racing his Eevee, Shadow. And the Charmander, Inferno, was going at it with Set, the Aron.

It was about a week before they were ready. They had been given everything they would need. They didn't have those laptop phones that Shan and Jayla had, but that was ok. The three weren't planning on separating. What they did get was a new wardrobe. On their first morning, while Jedd was complaining about how early it was, the three stood at the gates of Raset with Lyrad and his wife, Dr. Steller there with them.

Arak had her shoulder length purple hair pulled back and sported a black and red t-shirt and blue jeans and white shoes. She had a purple backpack on her back and three Pokeballs on her belt.

Garon had his black spiky hair exactly the same, only it was a little longer. He had confiscated the outfit that Damon had given Jedd as soon as Jedd had gotten a new outfit. That meant he was wearing completely black, and had a black backpack as well. He too kept his Pokeballs on his belt.

Jedd, may he be forever damned, still had his prized blue ponytail, his blue vest that had his three Pokeballs fastened on the inside, and now he had a bright orange and black tye dye long sleeved shirt and blue jeans with black shoes. And an orange backpack. Arak was angry at him because said backpack was strapped to Bukantic's side along with another bag carrying food supplies, and this made it so Jedd didn't have to carry anything.

Bukantic, the only Pokemon that they had out, didn't seem to mind taking on the role of packhorse. She stayed near Jedd as the three said goodbye to Lyrad and Dr. Steller.

Each one of them had a Pokedex now. It was a device that not only gave them information on Pokemon, but was also a navigational device. It also did something else. It registered victories in sanctioned battles. By winning battles, they were awarded points. Points could be exchanged for money. Unfortunately, the three of them, since they were taking the League Challenge together, couldn't earn points for battling one another. That meant they had to find other opponents to get the money they'd need to survive. Or jobs.

They also were supplied with four empty Pokeballs each. Even though they each had three Pokemon, tradition for Waynaru said that new trainers got four Pokeballs.

Arak, Garon, and Jedd waved to Lyrad and Dr. Steller, and together they turned and walked away from the city of Raset. The three of them had been transported to the Pokemon world weeks ago, and now, finally, their own Pokemon adventure was about to begin. It was something they thought they'd never be able to experience, save for in a video game. But now, here they were, on their journey, and they had the fate of the Region on their backs.

Any thoughts of trying to get back to their own world were forgotten. They didn't have any family besides themselves, so they didn't have any loved ones to miss them. They wouldn't be missed, and there was a whole new world to explore here.

Jedd yawned, "I still don't see why we couldn't have waited until it was a decent time!"

Garon snorted, "It's eight in the morning!"

Arak smiled as Jedd and Garon argued. This was her family. Her love, and their brother.

And this was just the beginning of their Pokemon adventure.


	15. Jedd: Fire Fight

Disclaimer: Arak walks around with a sign that says, "Jedd doesn't own Pokemon, let him go free."  
Garon walks behind her with a sign, "It doesn't matter, leave him locked up."  
Bukantic behind him with a sign on her back, "Eat Jedd's Hair!"

Notice: Since I'm having a little trouble deciding where to take the story at the moment, I'm trying something. I've put a line from an Anime in here, and it's not a line from Pokemon. Your job is to find the line, not very hard since Jedd brings attention to it, and tell me in a review what Anime the line is from. First person to leave the correct answer gets to have an OC in the story. Depending on what the OC is, how much I like the OC, said OC may become a reoccurring character. Although, I will not allow any legendaries. The OC can be a trainer, a Gym Leader, one of Lika's Reapers, one of Yialdaan's Reapers, or even a Pokemon. Again, there are to be no legendaries involved, nor any made up Pokemon. There WILL be a legendary in this story, but not for a long, long while. And no, I won't tell you which legendary it will be. Try and guess what the legendary is, though you won't get anything for guessing the answer.

Pokemon Genesis.  
By Jedd Shual-Iyiste.

Chapter 13.

Jedd looked around as they walked down the road. Arak had picked the direction and Jedd wasn't going to argue over where they were going. With his track record of getting lost, he was the last one he wanted leading them around the Region.

A steady breeze blew against them as they walked. They were heading towards a wooded area, following a road. On one side of them was a wide open area, and on the other was tall grass. The tall grass swayed as the wind blew across it. Every now and again, there was the call of a Pokemon. It was cold and Jedd made a mental note to get a jacket at the soonest possible moment.

They had been walking for about a half an hour now. During the week the three had spent in Raset, they had talked about what had happened to each other after being teleported to this world, comparing notes and trying to figure out what had happened, without much luck on the latter. It was odd being here, but Jedd was fast getting used to it. If only it was warmer!

They continued moving down the road, not talking. Jedd pulled out his Pokedex. Personalized to his preference, it was a metallic orange with black stripes through it. It actually looked like the old Nintendo DS, only with more buttons and louder speakers. Also, there was a camera set up in the base that he could use to scan Pokemon. The top screen would show the Pokemon in question itself while the bottom screen showed various information.

Bukantic walked by him, looking around as she carried their supplies and his things. She really didn't seem to mind playing packhorse, and she certainly seemed happy to be out of the Pokeball. Jedd remembered that the old show of Pokemon said that some Pokemon didn't enjoy being inside a Pokeball. Was Bukantic one of those Pokemon?

Yawning, Jedd stretched. That action caused Garon to glance at him, then shake his head, "How can you always be tired?"

Jedd chuckled, "Because I never get enough sleep."

"Jedd, you were asleep for about ten hours," Garon said, still shaking his head.

"I rest my case! Not enough sleep," Jedd said merrily.

Arak groaned and Garon said, "Jedd, you sleep too much."

"Not getting enough sleep is sleeping too much? How's that work?" Jedd asked, his voice and face just dripping with fake innocence.

"JEDD!" Garon snapped, though there was a faint hint of a laugh in that single word.

"You know, you don't have to shout. I'm right here having not gotten enough sleep which apparently is too much sleep."

Garon hung his head as he kept walking, "I hate you so much." Arak turned her head away from them, trying not to laugh.

Jedd grinned and said with as much smugness as he could, "I knooooow."

Garon turned, scowling as he held up a Pokeball, "Do I need to shut you up?"

Jedd's grin turned into a smirk as he held up Blaze's Pokeball, "We played this game once before, you realize."

Garon blinked, "What game?"

Jedd chuckled, "Way back on the old Fire Red we had a battle to see what fire Pokemon was better, your big, bad, extremely powerful Charizard, or my poor, harmless, little weak old Arcanine. My Arcanine whooped your Charizard's ASS!" Jedd paused, as if thinking, "Then again, so did my Blaziken..."

Garon grunted, "Never happened! And that Blaziken only won because you kept using Mirror Move on my Fly!"

Jedd stuck his tongue out, "It most certainly did happened!"

Garon shook his head, "I have a tendency to forget anything that is, shall we say, inconvenient to my own self image."

"THAT'S CONRAD'S LINE!" Jedd yelled.

Garon smirked, "That's besides the point. The point is, that was a game, this is life. And in life, my Inferno will kill your Blaze in a battle."

Jedd held up his Pokeball again, "We've been ready and waiting. And now we'll see how long it takes you to forget this battle, since it's going to be very inconvenient to your self image!"

Arak rolled her eyes and spoke up, "Then you two better get off the road to battle. I don't think anyone would appreciate you two battling on the road."

Garon looked around, "There isn't anyone around, and neither Inferno or Blaze can damage the road... yet." He said the last word with a feral grin as he released his Charmander, though after he and Jedd moved off of the road.

"CHAAR!" the lizard cried out, looking around.

The cry was met with a bark as Jedd released the Growlithe from her Pokeball. Arak sighed as she pulled Bukantic away, "And their first battle begins. About a million to go."

Garon gave her a dirty look while Jedd looked hurt, then the two turned back to business.

Garon called to Inferno, "Inferno, use your ember! Give that pup a hot foot!"

"Chaaaaar!" the Charmander answer, and spat out a several small fireballs at the Growlithe.

Jedd laughed, "Don't worry about those! Run right through them and bite Inferno!"

"LITHE!" Blaze barked, then charged forwards, letting the balls of fire hit her, and vanish without a mark. Inferno took a step backwards, startled as the Growlithe bore down on him and bit on his arm.

Garon stared, apparently not understanding what had happened with the ember attack, but he still called out, "Scratch her! Get her off of you!"

"Jump back Blaze! Avoid it!" Jedd warned. Blaze jumped back, letting go of the Charmander's arm before Inferno could scratch at her. The two fire Pokemon watched one another carefully before Jedd spoke again, "Ok, Blaze. Now show that Inferno what a REAL ember attack is!"

Blaze took a deep breath and let out about a dozen of fireballs, each one larger than the ones Inferno had exhaled.

Garon blinked, stunned. "Inferno, dodge them! Shoot back!"

Jedd gave a feral grin, "Don't move, Blaze. Just keep shooting and ignore the embers coming at you!"

Garon stared at Jedd, not understanding. Inferno jumped and rolled, dodging and weaving around the ember attacks Blaze was launching at him. Every now and again he'd fire an ember off and it'd hit Blaze, who didn't move and didn't seem to even notice the attacks hitting her. And as time went, her fireballs seemed to grow larger bit by bit.

One of them finally hit the Charmander and Inferno cried out in pain, thrown backwards from the force of the fire.

"Blaze, stop!" Jedd said, eyeing the Charmander as her tried to get back up.

Garon ran to Inferno's side, checking him. Jedd chuckled and knelt by Blaze, who licked his face. "Heh, you think he'll catch on for round two?" he whispered softly.

Garon, assured that Inferno wasn't harmed, backed off and Jedd did likewise, and the battle resumed.

Jedd started off again before Garon had a chance to say anything, "Bite him!" And again Blaze was charging straight at Inferno.

Garon scowled, "Ember! Scratch if she gets close!"

Jedd laughed again, earning a dark look from Garon. "Just keep running, Blaze. Ignore those weak ass attacks and bite Inferno!"

"CHAR!" Inferno yelled, insulted and began firing ember after ember at Blaze, who kept running right through them, and right at the Charmander. When the Growlithe got close, Inferno lashed out, trying to scratch Blaze, but she jumped to the side, then forwards, biting Inferno on the other arm.

"Pull! Drag Inferno off his feet!" Jedd called out.

Immediately, Blaze began moving backwards and the startled Charmander fell on the ground, where Blaze let go.

"Ember!" Jedd said again. One ember sized fireball to the chest and Inferno lay there, panting for breath.

Garon ran over and picked up the Charmander, whispering to him.

Blaze bounded back to Jedd who swept her up and hugged her, "Great job, girl! That makes you undefeated!"

Arak smiled and shook her head. She was sitting on the road next to Bukantic who plodded back to Jedd, who hugged her too.

Garon returned Inferno to his Pokeball and stared, "Ok, what happened?"

Jedd grinned, "Inferno learned that he wasn't the top fire Pokemon of the group?"

Garon scowled, "I'm serious."

Jedd's grin turned mischievous, "Glad to meet you, Serious. I'm Jedd!"

"JEDD!" Garon snapped.

"Yes?" Jedd asked, voice dripping with innocence again.

"I hate you so much," Garon groaned.

"Isn't this how all this began?" Jedd mused.

Garon sighed, "Jedd, what happened?"

Jedd chuckled, finally taking mercy on Garon, "Simple. VERY simple. In the GAME, the Pokemon can have only one ability. Inferno has, of all things, Blaze. The weaker he is, the more potent his fire. But in LIFE, Pokemon have all the abilities. The Arcanine from back in Fire Red had the Intimidate Ability. Blaze has that, and the other ability, Flash Fire."

Garon's jaw dropped, "FLASH FIRE?!"

Jedd grinned, "Yup. Not only is she immune to fire, but it gives her own fire attacks more punch! That's why I didn't bother having her dodge the embers. One, they wouldn't hurt her, and two, they helped her!" Jedd returned Blaze to her Pokeball and chuckled as Garon hung his head, "And this proves why my Blaze beats your Inferno. Better luck next time!"

Garon was about to say something when a ringing sound went out. Jedd blinked and looked at Bukantic, where the ringing was coming from. Reaching into his travel bag, he pulled out the cell phone and answered it, "Zombies Incorporated, how may I help you?"

"Jedd!" Lyrad's voice called out on the phone, "Thank goodness. I've got some bad news! Put the phone on speaker, Garon and Arak need to hear this."

Jedd blinked and pushed a button, "Say something."

Lyrad's voice came again, loud enough this time that Garon and Arak could hear him as well, "I've just gotten some news, and I need you guys to be careful."

Garon asked, "Why? Is it the Reapers?"

"No. It's much worse than the Reapers. It's Tragedy," Lyrad's voice answered.

Arak blinked, "Tragedy?"

Lyrad sounded worried, "You haven't heard of her? Damn. Ok, listen carefully. Tragedy is an Absol."

Jedd perked, "An Absol! Sweet!"

"JEDD! I don't care if you WANT an Absol, DON'T go after her! She's too dangerous."

Garon spoke up, "Too dangerous?"

The sound of Lyrad sighing came on the phone, "Look. Tragedy is an unique Absol. She's got these white spots on her horn, that's how you can tell it's her. That, and she can speak our language. She can speak human tongue!"

Jedd blinked, "She can speak in our tongue?"

"Yes. She calls herself the most powerful dark type in the world. I don't know she's the most powerful in the world, but I DO know she's the most powerful in Waynaru. She's a monster," Lyrad paused, then continued, explaining, "Not even Lika would try catching her a second time. Tragedy is a killer and she killed about a quarter of the Reapers by herself a while back. Since then, Lika and the Reapers have avoided that Absol like the plague! If you see her, don't approach her. She doesn't harm those that leave her be, but attacking her will be suicidal!"

All three of them stared at the cell phone, jaws hanging. Jedd found his voice first, "Warning taken, and being listened to as far as I'm concerned. Tragedy equals plague."

Garon nodded, "Got it. I'm not going after her."

Arak agreed, "I don't need an Absol. I'm happy staying alive."

Lyrad spoke again, "Just be careful you three. Tragedy does make it a point not to bother those that don't bother her. Just make sure none of you act in a way that could be considered a threat. She's smart, and I'm saying it again, she's the most powerful dark type Pokemon in Waynaru. She's also one of the oldest Pokemon here. She was first recognized around," Lyrad paused, then spoke again, "Earliest records mark her about seventy years ago. That's a Pokemon with seventy years of fighting experience. So again, if you see an Absol in that area, DON'T try to catch it!"

Jedd looked up at the others as Lyrad hung up, then he looked around, "If there was any plot in life, this is where this Absol would show up. And she'd probably say something snide or ironic."

Arak and Garon looked around, but there wasn't any sign of the Absol. Jedd shuddered, "I may want to catch an Absol, but I don't think I want one that'll kill me. Even if I did manage to catch her, I think she'd try and kill me the second I let her out of the Pokeball." Jedd stopped listening.

Garon raised an eye brow, "What?"

"I was expecting someone to either laugh, or to say something. Guys, lets keep going. I'm nervous now," Jedd said, glancing at the swaying grass without much trust. "Cliche says that she's got to be here, listening to us, and I don't care to risk proving cliche right or wrong!"

Arak and Garon nodded. Arak said, "I'm with you. Let's get out of here."


	16. Back with Trouble

Disclaimer: Jedd sees Arak's sign, "Yes! That's right! I don't own Pokemon, now let me go free!" Sees Garon's sign, "SCREW YOU!" Sees Bukantic's sign, "And no eating my hair!"

Notice: _Ok, after my not so short, but highly necessary vacation from writing, I'm working on back again. There are many reasons for my break, including but not limited to: Work problems, playing new video games, car problems, laziness, and story line problems. I had to stop the story before I got any deeper to REALLY think out some important things and where they would lead the story to. Example being love pairings. We've all ready established that Garon and Arak are an item, but where does that leave Jedd? Perhaps with a new character? Or maybe with the girl that looks like him, Jayla? Perhaps her twin, Shan? ALL of these things, and even ANOTHER idea have been running through my mind. And no, the fourth idea doesn't involve Jedd being gay._

_As it is, I had to stop to think about where he would lead since it has MUCH consequence on what's going to happen later in the sequels. Yes, sequels, as in plural. Pokemon Omega. Pokemon Destiny. And Pokemon Generations. All four parts of the story, though Generations might have its name changed. Point is, Jedd's emotional attachment will deal with what I have planned greatly by the end._

_As such, I apologize for the lateness of this chapter. Also, we're going to be starting something a bit different from the normal Jedd to Garon to Arak POV storylines. This will by necessary for what I have planned for the upcoming chapters... which is something more that I have been spending time thinking on. What I have planned may very well push the rating of this story up to M, perhaps not. I don't plan on the scene in my mind being altogether very graphic, however some may be insulted by it... possibly... and I don't want to get in trouble. As it is, I am still thinking of whether to keep this scene, cut it, or set it up to simply have it missing and those that want to read it let me know and I'll send them the cut part of the chapter._

_Also, since my quote from before has not been answered, it is still posted. Name the anime it is from and you can have an OC, still abiding by the rules mentioned in the previous chapter. I will keep post the quote until someone gets it._

_For any of you that are still reading this, I thank you for your patience, both in waiting for my update, and for taking the time to read this Notice. Now, with my traditional quote, I bring to you the next chapter of Pokemon Genesis. And I'm sorry it's so short..._

_This Notice has been brought to you by Zombies Incorporated, where the employees eat you. Should you feel you have reached this Notice an error, please sit down and read this chapter! And please be sure to leave a review!_

Name That Anime: "I have a tendency to forget anything that is, shall we say, inconvenient of my own self image."

Pokemon Genesis  
By Jedd Shaul-Iyiste.

Chapter 14

**GARON'S POV**

Garon smirked at Jedd's visible misery. He was happily getting revenge on the blue haired trainer for beating him earlier. Arak was sitting on the ground, arms around her stomach as she laughed so hard tears were streaming down her face. They had entered the forest a while ago and Garon had made an interesting discovery, leading to this highly amusing spectacle.

Jedd whimpered as he hid behind Bukantic, eyes wide. Right there were Jedd's four Pokeballs, all sitting together. And walking around them again and again was a Spinarak. And Jedd was terrified of spiders. Jedd glanced at Garon and Arak, "Guys? Can't we just leave them?"

Garon placed his hands on his hips and leaned forwards slightly, smirking cruelly at Jedd, "Sure we can. Just remember Free Loss!" Jedd stared at Garon for a moment, then hung his head, groaning in agony, which was music to Garon's ears.

Free Loss was another Pokemon story from back on the old games, Ruby to be precise. Jedd had found the Absol and decided on the spot he had to have it, and proceeded to try and catch it. Key word being TRY. After about twenty Ultraballs, six Greatballs, seven Pokeballs, a couple dive balls, a timer ball, a premier ball, a repeat ball, and a few others, Jedd was left with one ball left. A Net Ball. That ball DID catch the Absol, and Jedd had dubbed it Free Loss. Free for its apparent desire for freedom. And Loss because of the loss of all the balls Jedd had been stockpiling.

And the point here was that Jedd had learned then that every ball might be needed to catch a certain Pokemon, and now Jedd didn't dare leave the four Pokeballs. Which was why Garon had mentioned Free Loss.

Jedd whimpered again, then glared at Arak as she laughed even harder. Jedd crept out from behind Bukantic, who tried to bite his ponytail as he moved past her, and stared in terror at the Spinarak as it stood next to his Pokeballs.

"Spin? Spinarak!" it chirped out happily, turning and looking at Jedd, who gulped.

"I know this is probably really stupid, but I think this is the same one that I met when I first came here," Jedd said miserably.

Arak almost rolled backwards from laughing. Garon walked up behind Jedd and pushed him softly, "Then you're all ready acquainted. Go get them. And don't fight it unless you want to catch it. Blaze, Bukantic, and Sally have to sit it out."

Jedd shot him a dirty look, "Why?!"

Garon grinned, "Because for Blaze, she was in a fight not long ago. Bukantic has been hauling all that stuff around. And Sally is too much for this. She might very well step on the Pokeballs and break them."

Jedd hung his head, buying the bogus lie. Garon loved it when Jedd was shocked out of his normal mind set. Blaze, even though she had battled, was fine. Bukantic could just easily throw an ember attack near the Spinirak. And Sally could just charge in a feint to scare the Spinirak away. Fortunately, Jedd was so scared of the bug Pokemon that he wasn't thinking properly.

The Spinarak moved around and around, chirping happily as it moved closer to the Pokeballs. Jedd cringed, "No! Bad Nightmare Born From The Depths Of Hell! Begone! Bug another person!"

Garon smacked the back of Jedd's head, then rubbed his stinging fingers. Jedd took the term hard headed literally with his skull. Still, Jedd looked back at Garon, glaring. Garon shrugged, "Bug another person? To a Spinarak? Bad pun."

Jedd snorted and turned back to the Spinarak, then he went rigid and yelled, "NO! Don't do that!"

The Spinarak was inspecting one of the Pokeballs and tapping at it. The ball in question was all ready full sized. Then it happened. The Spinarak tapped it again, and the ball opened, red light enveloping the Spinarak and pulling it inside. Arak, who had gotten herself back upright just stared, then fell backwards again as the ball let out a DING!

The Spinarak had just caught itself, making it Jedd's fourth Pokemon.

Jedd hung his head, whimpering. Garon clapped Jedd's shoulder, "Congratulations, Jedd. I know you've always wanted one of those!"

Jedd didn't look up, still staring at the Pokeball, "I hate you all..."

Garon smirked cruelly, "At least we're not dealing with baseball bats." Arak kept laughing as Jedd groaned. This gag was from a popular catch phrase from a fanfiction Jed had tried to write years back. The disclaimer section usually resulted Jed being hit down south with a baseball bat while Garon or Arak yelled Too Late, Same Place! Then Jedd would groan, "I hate you all." Dumb joke, but it had become a trademark for the three of them... just like everything else.

Jedd moved forwards, eyeing the Pokeball with much misgiving as he reached down and picked it up. Then he picked up the three empty balls and tucked them all in his vest.

**SAHARA'S POV**

Sahara snarled as she lay there on her bed. Freshly turned 22, she wasn't happy. Her short, white hair that had small streaks of black in them, near the tips of her hair on her left side felt grimy. A day in the field left her feeling disgusting. Then again, life did that anyways. For a girl, she was tall, standing almost at six foot four inches, and was fairly imposing. Or she would be imposing, if she had any motivation for anything.

Motivation, what a laugh. Her 'room' was small, holding a closet and a bunk bed, which she and her 'partner' used. She slept on the top bunk. She hated it here, almost as much as she hated her life. Some would call her an emo. Call her suicidal.

At least on the suicidal part, they partly were right. She couldn't count the times she lay there, looking at the knife in her hands... just like she was now. The sharp blade reflected her image on the metal. Her green eyes stared back at her.

Sighing, she slammed the knife into the wall and got out of bed, hopping down to the floor from the top bunk. She was wearing a black uniform, shorts and t-shirt and a vest that held a bloodied scythe on the back.

She was a Reaper. One of Lika's Reapers.

**JEDD'S POV**

It was now night, and Jedd wasn't happy. Of course, with a Nightmare Born From The Depths Of Hell as his fourth Pokemon, he doubted he WOULD be happy until he got that thing sent off away from him. Bugs! Yetch!

They had traveled on for the rest of the day, Garon constantly laughing at Jedd and Arak still unable to keep a straight face. Finally the three of them had pitched camp. Jedd looked around, seeing Garon and Arak talking. Bukantic was napping off to the side. Jedd smiled as he looked at her. She was such a good girl, now if only she'd stop seeing his pony tail as a snack. All the other Pokemon were still in their Pokeballs. In fact, his were still in his vest which he had put down next to his sleeping bag.

"Hey, Jedd!" Garon called to him, "Leave for a while."

Jedd looked back at the two, raising one eyebrow in response, "I'll pass. I like it RIGHT here."

Arak chuckled as Garon glowered, then said in soft tone, "Jedd? Would you please give us some time alone?"

Jedd stared at her, then abruptly turned so he was facing into the woods, not exactly hard since they were surrounded by the forest, "I believe I would like a walk! A nice good half an hour walk!" He wasn't ever able to say no to her. He didn't love her, not like Garon did, but he still couldn't say no...

Garon chuckled, "A hour perhaps?"

"An hour! A nice hour long walk!" Jedd said as he marched off into the woods. The moon was out and the trees far enough apart that he the moonlight filtered down and he could see where he was going. Jedd hummed to himself as he walked around, oblivious to the fact that he was getting lost.

Getting lost, and more-so as he came to a river. He blinked, having almost walked right into it. He had been so lost in his train of random thoughts that he hadn't even been paying attention to where he had been going, and had almost walked right into the slowly moving river. He let out a whistle, glad that he had managed to avoid that particular disaster. He didn't even WANT to consider how cold the water would be this late at night!

"You ASSHOLE!" came a loud, feminine voice from his side, then he felt something hit him on the side of his head. Staggering slightly, more from being startled than from any real pain, he stared at a long haired girl glaring angrily at him. Not that he could stop himself, given that she was clad only in her bra and panties, though she had one arm over her chest covering it from mostly from view as she glared at him. She was about his height, and seemed to also be about his age.

Jedd stared at her, wide eyed, wondering what her problem was, then it dawned on him. He had whistled just a couple seconds ago, happy to have avoided the river and this lady must have thought he had been whistling at her. He grinned sheepishly, "Ummm, sorry? I wasn't whistling because of you. I almost walked in-" he broke off and stepped to the side as a shoe was thrown at him. Apparently that was what she had thrown at him just moments ago as there was another one right next to him.

"Yyyyyeah. And I'm an idiot! I'm going to rip your damn head off, you perverted-" This time, the girl broke off as she seemed to spot something behind Jedd. Before he had a chance to even turn around, he felt a sharp pain on the back of his head as something hit him, then everything went dark.

**SAHARA'S POV**

Sahara sighed as she stretched. Word had come in. The target the Reapers had been tracking had been captured, along with some collateral. And she was the guardsman... or woman in this case, on duty. Lucky her, that meant she'd be the one dealing with all the nonsense of watching the new prisoners.

Sahara sighed, leaning against a wall, staring into the currently empty cell that would soon be occupied. Tonight was fixing to be a long, long night. And just another day of being one of the Reapers.


	17. Jedd's Challenge

Disclaimer: Jedd rocks back and forth in his cell singing, "I don't own Pokemon, let me out! I don't own Pokemon, let me out!

Pokemon Genesis  
By Jedd Shual-Iyiste.

Chapter 15

**Jedd's POV**

The woman, Sahara, glared at him, "Why should I even bother?" She sneered, looking down at him, "What would I want with a pathetic, wanna be clown?"

Jedd's smug grin turned into a smirk, "Well for starters, you won't be losing face like you are now. Second, it can't be said that you're afraid of losing a contest to a pathetic, wanna be clown like me. Third, you think I'm hot. Fou-" that was as far as he got as she calmly introduced her fist to Jedd's stomach.

This had definitely not been one of his better days, but he was doing his best, and therefore... his worst!

He had awoken to the surrounding of being in a cell. In the cell with him was the girl he had seen before being knocked out, he saw now that her hair was a similar blue to his own. She looked at him when he moved, finding that his hands were cuffed together behind his back. He blinked slowly, shaking his head. Then he blinked again.

"Where are my shoes?" he muttered dumbly.

The girl snorted at him, "That's your first question?"

He looked at her, "Well, it was better than saying, Nice seeing you again."

She stared at him for a second, the snorted again, "Yyyyeah, I suppose."

He looked around the dark celled. Simple room with bars on one wall with a door in it. Simple enough. On the other side of the bars, he saw what looked like a walkway, with another cell on the other side.

"Now, where are we?" he asked the girl.

She rolled her eyes, "Captive."

"No shit, Sherlock. This is why I asked where my shoes were. Because that answer is less obvious."

She glared at him.

"So, who's company do I have the privilege to annoy?" he asked, smiling softly.

She snorted yet again and Jedd saw that she was exactly like he last saw her, clad in nothing but her bra and panties. And just as barefoot as he was since his socks were missing with his shoes. After a few seconds, she muttered to him, "Jayla."

"Glad to meet you, though I wish it was under better circumstances. I'm Jedd," he smiled at her.

She blinked, then looked at him, "What was that?"

"About being glad to meet you? Well, I'm usually very happy to meet lovely-" he began.

"NO! You're name!"

"Oh. Jedd. Jedd Shual-Iyiste!"

She stared at him, "Garon's friend?"

Now it was Jedd's turn to blink at her, "You know Garon?"

She nodded, "Yeah, found him and helped get him to where you were."

Jedd chuckled, "Small world."

She scowled, "He didn't say you were a perv."

He grinned, "As perverted as any guy is, though I'm saying it again, that whistle wasn't for you. I don't take to cold and had almost walked into the river. I whistled at the close call."

"Yyyyeah, right," she said, obviously not believing him.

Jedd chuckled, and grunted as he stood, his legs feeling slightly wobbly, "Now, what about this room service? Can't a guy get anything in here?" He walked over to the bars and began looking out, trying to see someone.

"Are you insane? Or retarded?" Jayla asked, annoyance plain in her voice.

Jedd chuckled, "Take your pick, I don't care. Though I'd be nice to me. Nice girl locked up with a perv, "he grinned at her, "dunno what might happen."

"Yyyyeah, except you're as tied up as I am," she retorted.

Jedd was about to retort himself when the lights all came on. "AUGH! Lights out! I'm blinded here!" he yelled at the sudden brightness and fell on his back as he tried to stumble around.

Another lady, this one a little taller than him walked into view, glowering at the two of them.

**Sahara's POV**

Sahara glared at the two. The boy, who looked no older than she, was flailing around on the ground yelling about being blinded. The girl, Jayla, was staring daggers at the Reaper. Sahara smirked at the girl, "Well well. I'd say it's nice to meet you, but I'd be lying."

"At least she's honest!" the blue haired teen said, grinning and looking at her, his flailing over with.

She turned her gaze to him and he stared right back at her, "Now, who are you?"

"A zombie!" he said.

"A ... what?" she asked, looking puzzled despite her efforts.

The teen grinned and blinked. But when his eyes opened, all that showed was the whites of his eyes. Then he blinked again and his blue eyes were staring into her own eyes again. "I'm a zombie. Head of Zombie's Incorporated. Can you tell me where we are?"

She stared at him, "Are you for real?"

He cocked his head to the side, "Well, as far as I know, I'm real. I sure hope I am."

She shook her head. Damned smart ass. "You're prisoners of the Reapers."

The boy grinned suddenly, "Sweet! Where do I enroll?"

"What?" the word was out of her lips before she even thought. THAT wasn't something she had been expected to hear when she came down here.

"You're a Reaper. Where do I sign up? I like this group," he said, eyes full of hope. Jayla, on the other hand, had turned her dagger filled gaze from Sahara to the boy.

"Who... ARE you?" Sahara repeated, menace in her voice now.

"Jedd. Jedd Shual-Iyiste."

"Jedd Shmally-Feesty?" she tried to repeat.

He shook his head, smiling softly, "Forget the last name, no one gets it right."

"Hmph. Now what makes you think you can just ask to join?" she asked him as she glowered.

He shrugged, "You guys gotta recruit somehow."

"But upon your request?" she questioned.

"Why not? I'm sure it's not unprecedented," he countered her question.

"True, but not by a prisoner."

"Then please say why I'm a prisoner," her shot back at her.

"Collateral. We were after her," she pointed to Jayla, "and you were with her."

"Hardly with her. She was throwing her shoes at me just because I happened to walk in on her getting ready to take a bath," he shrugged, looking as if walking in on people about to take a bath happened to him on a regular basis. Maybe it did.

"And that was the first you ever met?" She asked.

"If you can call it meeting. I think she was going to try and kill me, like she seems to be considering now," he cast a glance at Jayla, "She's insane, you know?"

Sahara eyed him for a long moment, then turned and walked away from the two of them. She had to talk to the boss about this. Yes, she definitely did. Behind her, she could hear Jedd yelling for help as Jayla moved to attack him.

**Jedd's POV**

Jedd screamed for help as she ducked to the side of Jayla's kick. "Stop it!"

"I'll KILL you! You damn bastard!" Jayla roared as she charged at him.

He ran from her, glancing back, "You going to jump out of you bra if you keep this up!"

She snarled at him in fury, "Then it'll be the last thing you ever see!"

"Shit!" Jedd yiped as they ran around and around in the cell. He wasn't sure how he managed, but he was able to keep from being killed by the time Sahara came back with two large men.

She unclipped the small key ring on her belt and unlocked the cage door and the two men walked in and grabbed Jedd and Jayla by the arm. Jedd simply panted for breath while Jayla tried kicking the man who held her.

Sahara smirked at them, "Congrats, you both get audience with Lika."

And that was where he was now. Lika, a lady who had sharp red eyes, and dark green hair, one lock covering her right eye and the rest pulled back to her shoulders, smirked at him. It was not a friendly looking smirk.

"So you want to join my Reapers?" she asked him, coolly.

Jedd nodded, "Absolutely! I've haven't been around much, but I can tell you're the group to put my effort into."

Jayla was standing next to him, glaring. But there was at least a hundred Reapers in large room, so she wasn't going to try anything. Actually, it looked like a dining area. Two extremely long tables were set up, one on each side of the room as the benches were filled with Reapers watching them. Like was sitting on a chair off at the end of the room, looking like a Queen would. She blood red outfit was a long sleeve shirt, a vest over that, and a short skirt.

She continued to smirk at him, "Your friend doesn't seem to care for your opinion."

Jedd shrugged, "Not a friend of mine. I only really met her in the cell we were locked in. And if you think she was my friend, then know she was trying to kill me... then again, most people do after a while." He added the last part, as if in afterthought.

Still, it produced laughter from several of the Reapers, and even Lika chuckled softly.

He bowed low to her, "Singer and comedian, Lady Lika. If nothing else, I'd be good entertainment."

Lika raised her eyebrows at that, "Oh?"

"Most certainly!" Jedd grinned at her. "Take this lady for example," he nodded to the white and black hair lady that had brought them here. "I have a wager. I defeat her at a contest of my choosing, should you approve," he nodded to Lika as he said this while Sahara stared at him, "and if I win, she must do as I say for the day. Should I lose, ..." he stopped and looked at Sahara, "She can decide!"

The woman, Sahara, glared at him, "Why should I even bother?" She sneered, looking down at him, "What would I want with a pathetic, wanna be clown?"

Jedd's smug grin turned into a smirk, "Well for starters, you won't be losing face like you are now. Second, it can't be said that you're afraid of losing a contest to a pathetic, wanna be clown like me. Third, you think I'm hot. Fou-" that was as far as he got as she calmly introduced her fist to Jedd's stomach.

This of course, led to most of the Reapers laughing. Even Lika was laughing openly at that. Sahara snarled at the other Reapers, who only laughed harder. Finally Lika's voice rang out, "Very well. I accept those terms. I won't say that you'll be made a Reaper, but if you win, Sahara will do anything and everything you say for the entirety of the day. You lose, you do as she says. If she doesn't want to give you orders, then," she smiled coldly at Jedd as he gasped for breath, finally able to breath in again from that punch. "Then you'll answer to me, and I doubt you'll enjoy yourself."

Jedd swallowed and looked at Sahara, who snarled at him. "My challenge... Stare wars." Lika arched an eyebrow at that while Sahara blinked. Jayla continued to glare, like she had been all this time.

Lika finally nodded, "Fine."

Jedd bowed to her, "The rules are no looking anywhere other than the other's eyes. No smiling. No laughing. No blinking. No talking. No doing anything other than staring. Can we have chairs?"

Lika snapped her fingers and two chairs were brought in. Sahara sat down, glowering but silent. Jedd tried to sit down, but his hands were behind his back and kept getting away. "Excuse me for a second, please," he said and sat on the ground, where he bunched up his legs to his chest, and slid his arms, and the handcuffs, under him, then in front of him. Standing again, with his arms in front of him now, he grinned and sat in the chair as the Reapers murmured.

"Now," he said as he looked at Sahara, "Let's begin!"


	18. Search for the Blue Trainers

Disclaimer: Arak yawns and looks to Garon, "You think the legal system has realized Jedd doesn't own Pokemon yet?"

Garon shrugs, "Who cares? It's a lot more peaceful now that he's gone."

Arak nods, "True!"

Pokemon Genesis  
By Jedd Shual-Iyiste

Chapter 16.

**Arak's POV**

Arak looked around, her eyes wide as they looked around the area again. When the hour had passed, they began to get worried. Then when the second hour passed, they were searching. With them were two of Jedd's Pokemon, Bukantic the Ponyta, and Blaze the Growlithe. They had noticed that, oddly, the Pokeball that was supposed to hold the Spinarak was empty.

Following Blaze as she sniffed out Jedd's trail, they had gotten to a river where the scent apparently disappeared. They found a shoe, but no sign of Jedd. So they were looking around the area, searching for any clue that would tell them where Jedd had gone. As it was, no such luck.

Arak looked around the dark woods, partly lit by the Ponyta. "Damn him, where did he go?!" Arak cursed.

Garon walked back to her, "He might have fallen in the water. His trail does go right up to it."

Arak shook her head, "You know him. He almost has a sixth sense on avoiding cold things. And he'd find that river freezing. No, he wouldn't have fallen in. Something had to have happened."

Garon sighed, running his hand through his hair as he thought, "Damn it, I don't know what to do. Him getting lost is nothing new, but just disappearing? And what's with her?" He pointed to the Growlithe as Blaze began growling.

"Lithe!" she barked.

Arak shrugged, "Maybe she smells something."

"Yeah, us!" came a very familiar voice. Arak felt her jaw drop as Shan walked out of the shadows towards them. Damon was right behind her and they both looked confused, "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for Jedd. He got himself lost again," Garon replied.

Shan looked at Damon, "I don't think he's the only one. Jayla was supposed to take a bath out here, but she never came back."

Arak saw Garon look at Damon, their eyes narrowing as they stared at one another. She felt a wave of annoyance as the two men glowered at one another. The two still seemed to be unable to get along.

"I don't suppose you can call her?" Arak asked.

Shan rolled her eyes, "Right. She left the equipment and her Pokemon back at the camp."

Arak motioned to Blaze, "We followed Blaze here who was tracking Jedd, but the scent stops here."

Damon spoke up, "I don't like it. Both of them missing on the same night?"

"So what do you think happened?" Garon asked.

"Reapers," Damon simply said.

"Care to elaborate?" Garon snorted.

Damon simply glared at Garon, so Shan answered, "The Reapers have shown an interest in my sister in the past. She's an exceptionally talented trainer."

Arak looked at her, "Just how talented is that?"

Shan smirked, "In sanctioned battles? She undefeated. She's come close to losing, but she's never lost a sanctioned Pokemon Battle."

Garon tore his glower from Damon to look at Shan, "She's undefeated?"

"Only in Sanctioned Battles," Shan smiled softly, "I've beaten her a few times. But we can't have a Sanctioned battle since we're on the same team."

"I don't think this is the time to be chatting about her winning streaks. What are we going to do about them missing?" Damon interrupted.

Arak nodded, "I say we look for them."

Shan spoke up, "Naturally. I say we go back to camp, pack everything up, and get back here. We can start up the hunt from here, and we'll have our things in case we don't find them. And need to make camp."

Arak and Garon agreed, and headed back to their camp. Packing everything back up, and loading Bukantic up again, they set back off to the river bank, Blaze in the lead. Arak felt her eyes traveling from one of the fire Pokemon, to the other. The two of them were definitely very useful.

She and Garon arrived at the bank again and in a few minutes, Damon and Shan showed up again. Both of them sported a backpack and Shan was holding a second one. Shan gave a sigh, "Now, it's time to really see just what happened here." She took off a Pokeball and released the Arcanine, Flare. "Flare, sniff out Jayla's scent. Find out where it goes."

The Arcanine began sniffing the ground following a scent, and stopped at a pile of clothes. Seeing the clothes, Shan gave a hiss, "Those are Jayla's. Something's definitely happened to her. Flare, keep following the scent."

The Arcanine left the pile of clothes and continued tracking. Soon he came to where Jedd's scent had disappeared and sat down. This time, Arak saw something, "Are those tire tracks?"

Damon scowled, "Yes."

Garon growled, "Lovely. The two got themselves kidnaped."

Shan snarled, and she looked as dangerous as when Cackles had ordered her Zangoose to attack the Eevee way back when. "Flare. Follow the tracks. We're going to get Jayla and Jedd back!"

The four of them marched on in silence, following the Arcanine as he followed the tracks. Arak could feel the hours passing them by, but they didn't stop. Her legs began to feel wobbly. They had been walking all day all ready, and now they were into the morning and she was exhausted. Shan glanced over at her, and with a toss of ball, Terran the Rapidash was out. Shan said, "Ride him," then she was back to following Flare with a single minded determination.

Garon helped her up onto the Rapidash, then they were off again, following Shan and Damon behind Flare. There wasn't really any point in talking right now, and she concentrated on staying on Terran.

As it was, it was the afternoon of the next day when they came across a road and stopped. Garon, Damon, and even Shan looked tired, and Arak was exhausted. It was there that they took a break and sat down, resting. Shan still looked furious, and Damon looked like he always did, like he was in a bad mood.

Garon sat next to her, his hand holding hers as they rested against a tree, "So, you two know where we are?"

Damon was about to answer when Flare looked up, his ears perked forwards. All of them looked down the road, where Flare was looking and could see there was somebody driving towards them, a lot of somebodies.

Garon stood, his eyes narrowed as he tried to see, "What the bloody hell?"

Arak looked too, but was equally confused. It looked like a truck was driving towards them, with about a dozen other cars all chasing after it. Then as it got closer, Arak felt her eyes go wide, "Jedd?!" Yup, Jedd was driving the truck, the missing Spinarak was on the roof, and Jayla and a woman with white and black hair was in the bed of the truck.

They all stared as the truck roared passed. Was... was Jayla naked? Arak blinked and then the other cars rushed past, all chasing the truck. Garon stared, "Damn it. We found Jedd, and he's neck deep in trouble as usual!"

Shan growled as she vaulted onto Terran after dumping her stuff, Damon behind her, "You two get on Flare! Leave your stuff on the ground!" And with that, the Rapidash was off. Not wasting time, they dumped their backpacks to the ground and threw all the packs on Bukantic off and returned her to her Pokeball. Then they got on Flare and were off, on pursuit of Jedd, Jayla, the lady with them, and their pursuers.


	19. A Very Unorthodox Trio

Disclaimer: Sahara grabs Jedd by the ponytail and drags him out of jail, "Enough of this shit. Jedd doesn't own Pokemon, now get over it!"

Pokemon Genesis  
By Jedd Shual-Iyiste

Chapter 17

**Jedd's POV**

Stare wars had begun. Jedd and the lady, Sahara, continued to stare into the others eyes while the Reapers sitting at the long tables cheered and roared. Some were rooting for Jedd, yelling advice to him on what to do with Sahara. All of which involved her undressing. Other were doing the same with Sahara, only their advice involved knives and blood. And Jayla casting murderous glares at everyone in the room, especially at him for his 'betrayal'.

Not a pleasant bunch, Jedd thought to himself. Not pleasant at all. He had no doubt at all that losing would be beyond being bad for his health, so he knew he had to win this. Fortunately, he was fairly good at this. Stare wars, that was. His laughing, comedian demeanor belied his ability to keep a straight face when he needed. One didn't pick someone's pockets and laugh when they did it, unless that was a distraction.

It was just blinking that was turning into a problem. Jedd felt the old, familiar sting on his eyes as the seconds began to reach the minute mark. He forced himself to stare back into the dark, emerald eyes that glared back at him. Sahara hadn't even looked like she was about to blink, nor did she look like she was about to. Of course, she didn't look like she was about to smile, either.

Jedd got the impression she rarely did that. She was a lovely lady, but one that seemed really pissed off at life. One thing he was really sure of, he did like her eyes. Her emerald to his sapphire. It seemed like a play off the old Pokemon games. He almost smiled when he realized Lika with her red eyes would make ruby. His almost smiling caused Sahara's eyes to narrow ever so slightly, but she didn't make any other movement.

And still, all around them, Reapers continued to yell, increasing in volume as the seconds passed by. Jedd's eyes began to really sting and water. He could see, or he thought he could see the same happening with Sahara's eyes, but his vision was blurring on the details now. Damn watering. If he and Jayla were going to have any chance at all, however slim, it all depended on him winning this.

Finally, finally it came to an end.

**Sahara's POV**

Who in the damned hells was this idiot, and what was with him? Challenging her like this? Playing some stupid kids game with her? She felt her aggravation growing as they stared at one another. His sharp blue eyes never wavered, staring right into her own eyes with a disconcerting focus, but she didn't turn her gaze. She'd lose if she did. And that was unacceptable.

She glowered at him as her eyes stung. When she won, she'd... she'd... she didn't know what she'd have him do. Only that it wouldn't be pleasant. Or maybe she'd leave him to Lika, that would certainly be unpleasant. Lika had a sick and disgusting mind, certainly there were plenty of things. She shuddered and blinked as she remembered what happened to one Reaper in particular. He had been sent to capture the rogue Absol's, Tragedy's, son.

He was supposed to slip into the town there the child was, capture him, then escape. It had been made possible because Tragedy had been spotted a fair distance from the town. It was an attempt that failed miserably. The man had been fed to that freakish, mutated Arcanine, Moon. Fed while he had been alive. All the Reapers had been ordered to watch. The man's screams still echoed in some of her nightmares.

It was a moment before she realized that everyone around was cheering and laughing. Jedd smiled softly and closed his eyes, bowing his head as he rubbed his eyes. Had she won? No, she realized with a dread growing in her chest, she had lost. She had blinked when she shuddered as she remembered the man's screaming. This man, this child like idiot, had beaten her.

Wiping her eyes, and sneering, "I suppose you'll be wanting your handcuffs off?" she unclipped the small key ring off her belt and held it up.

Jedd looked at her, grinning faintly, "I'll pass. Leave 'em on."

Sahara growled, "Yes. Whatever you say." She slammed the key ring back onto the clip on her belt. "So what would you have me do?"

At her question, the perverted Reapers around her all yelled to have her stripped down and despite herself, she felt heat growing on her face at the prospect. Suddenly, killing herself truly looked like a bright a beautiful idea. Especially right now. But she had to honor the deal Lika had agreed to, if only not to suffer Lika's punishment at trying to break Lika's word.

Jedd grinned at her and wink, "I think I'll save that for a moment later." He stood up and arched his back, stretching. Then he turned to Lika, "So, heard any good jokes lately? I have quite a few."

Sahara turned to Lika to see the flash of surprise cross the Reaper Leader's face. Then the consenting nod. Sahara growled and got off her own chair and stood behind Jedd, glaring at him. She didn't know what he was going to have her do, but she knew she'd never live it down. Even if it wasn't anything embarrassing, she'd never live THIS down!

Jedd looked about to start telling his joke when Jayla bolted at him. He turned, startled as she was dragged back and slammed into the chair he had vacated. He stared at her for a second and... Sahara blinked. Had she just seen him wink at the girl when he was turning back to Lika? What was this guy planning? She glanced over to Lika and saw a very cold grin on her face. But was she watching Jedd, or her, Sahara?

**Jedd's POV**

After two jokes, Jedd coughed and cleared his throat, making Sahara look at him. Speaking under the sound of the laughing and cheering Reapers he asked, "Was that look for you or do I need to ask for health benefits?"

Sahara snorted, "Not a clue."

Jedd smiled to the Reapers, inwardly groaning. It seemed Sahara wasn't very talkative. Nor appreciative of jokes. Raising his hands for silence, "All right, I'll tell one more joke, then my lovely assistant," he made a motioned to Sahara with his arms, still handcuffed together, "and I will entertain you all with a dance." At this the male Reapers all laughed again. When he got silence again, Jedd began his joke.

"Three mice are in a bar, each one of them trying to prove they're the biggest, baddest mouse around. The first mouse picks up his mug of beer, swigs it all down, slams it on the bar and snarls, "When I'm at home, I set off those mouse traps and use the metal bar as if I were lifting weights!" The second mouse drinks his mug of beer, and slams it even harder on the bar, "When I'm at home, I ground up the poison tablets and snort them!" The third mouse finishes his drink, calmly places it on the bar and gets up to leave. When asked where he's going, he looks at the other two mice and says, "I'm going home to screw the cat."

The Reapers erupted again, even Lika had her face in her hands, shoulders shaking from her laughter. Not wasting a second, Jedd reached over to Sahara's hip, unclipped the small key ring that held the key to the handcuffs, and with a glance to Jayla, tossed them at her, praying no one saw the motions.

Not waiting to see if anyone had, or if Jayla had managed to get the keys, he threw his arms up over Sahara's head and around her body and yelled, "Dancing time!"

She glared daggers at him as he began a parody of the common hand on hip dancing. It was a parody because the handcuffs wouldn't let his wrists separate far enough to rest on her hips, so they were instead on her buttocks instead. Which would explain why her face was red… though whether from anger or embarrassment he couldn't tell.

The Reapers laughed even harder, Lika included. In fact, she was laughing the hardest, slapping one hand on her knee as Jedd maneuvered the two of them closer and closer to her. Finally he and Sahara were right in front of her and he pulled his arms up over Sahara, freeing her, and smiled at Lika.

It was not the happy smile he had been sporting all this time, it was a smile of triumph and Jedd saw Lika's eyes widen as she realized she'd been duped. She started to stand, trying to move to the side, but all that accomplished was that Jedd's heel slammed into the side of her head instead of right in her face as he kicker her, and hard. Lika fell to the floor in a heap, unconscious and the room was suddenly quiet.

Then Sahara grabbed his shoulder, pulled him to face her, and punched him right in the jaw.

By the time he and Jayla were thrown back into their cell, Jedd been punched three more times by Sahara, then literally dragged all the way to the cell. Sahara had instructed no one else touch him, or Jayla. That pleasure was to go to Lika when she came to.

Jedd lay there, groaning in pain, and coughing slightly. Jayla came into view, looking down at him, "Are you all right?"

Jedd winced and tried to sit up. It took two tries, " I think so. Did you get the keys?"

Jayla went red, "Sort of."

Jedd looked at her, "Sort of?"

Jayla glanced outside the cell, but there was no one there. It seemed everyone was with Lika. "They landed on my shoulder. I tried to get them to the floor so I could hold them with my toes."

Jedd cocked his head slightly, "Aaaaand?"

Jayla swallowed, getting even redder. At least she wasn't trying to kill him anymore now that she knew he was a traitor, "The… the key ring fell into my bra."

Jedd rolled his eyes, "Then take off your bra, and get the keys out. I'll stare the wall, promise." He was halfway turned towards the wall when Jayla spoke up again.

"I can't do that trick you did. I can't get my hand in front of me, so I can't take my bra off."

Jedd stared at her, and cursed, "Damn it! So now what?"

Jayla went even redder, "You have to do it."

Jedd blinked, "Me?"

"Yyyyeah. You're the only other one in here!"

Jedd swallowed, going red now himself, "No other way?"

Jayla glowered at him, "The way you were fondling that lady's ass, I didn't think you'd pause at the opportunity to take a bra off."

"First, I wanted to make sure I had a nice memory if I ended up dying. Second, that was to keep her from noticing her missing keys. Third, I've never taken a bra off, I don't know what to do."

Jayla shook her head, and shifted so her back was to the bars of their cell, so the light from outside was on her back, "I'm sure you can figure it out. Just make sure you put it back on once the keys are out. And no looking!"

Jedd rolled his eyes, "So long as you understand this is your idea. No calling me a pervert for this."

"You ARE a pervert!"

"That's besides the point. Now let me work," Jedd began fumbling with the clasp. He heard Jayla's aggravated breathing, but nothing else. Then, just when he thought he had figured out the clasp…

There was a loud crash on against the bars behind him and someone yelled, "HEY!"

Jedd whirled around, muscles tensed and eyes wide as he saw Sahara standing there, smirking evilly at him, a chair in her hands, "I suppose this time the joke is on you two. The key to the cell isn't on that key ring." She dropped the chair and held up another key, "This is the key you need."

Jedd felt his hopes dying. Then he noticed that Sahara's smirk was now on Jayla. He turned to look at Jayla and noticed something right away as the blue haired trainer glowered at the Reaper. Swallowing, his face getting red, he looked down at his right hand. Held tightly in his fist, was a broken bra. The strap on the back was still complete, but the small bit between the cups had snapped. It was officially useless.

He looked back at Jayla and swallowed, "Um… Jayla?"

She tore her gaze from the Reaper to him, then down at the bra he held up. With a shriek she fell, her shoulders moving as if she was trying to cover herself with her arms, but couldn't get her arms out from behind her. Finally, she rolled over onto the ground, face red, "Hoped you liked the view, you bastard!"

Jedd groaned again. While the view had been nice, Jayla was back to hating him. Then he heard the sound of a lock opening. Turning, he saw Sahara opening the cell door. As she stepped back, she said, "Now, get yourselves uncuffed and move it. The others are still with Lika, but she won't be out forever. We need to be long gone, and the sooner, the better."

Jayla stared at her, "Why would you help us?"

Sahara snorted, "Because if I know Lika right, I'm going to fry with you two. So get going! We've no time to waste!" Then as she started to turn, Jedd heard her mutter, "Besides, the other Reapers wouldn't ever let me live this night down if I lived."

Jedd swallowed grabbed the keys on the floor, undid Jayla's handcuffs, then his own. The three eyed each other. The Reaper, and the male, and the nearly naked woman. This was definitely the most unorthodox trio he had ever heard of.


End file.
